El verdadero amor
by flor del cerezo
Summary: Se conocieron en medio de un terrible desastre pero nunca imaginaron que sus propias vidas terminaran convirtiéndose en uno peor, ¿Podrá realmente el amor ser más fuerte que las circunstancias? SxS, TxE [Universo alterno]
1. Una terrible tragedia

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, y aquí son usados sin ánimo de lucro_

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado, dejando asomar débiles rayos de sol que caían sobre los heridos, la gente gritaba histérica y las pocas personas ilesas se dedicaban a buscar entre los restos de edificios a sus seres queridos, algunos bomberos se esforzaban por extinguir las llamas y otros intentaban despejar la calle para permitir el paso de las ambulancias que apresuradas trataban de llegar a tiempo al Hospital Central de Tokio, bueno, a lo que quedaba de él, porque una tubería se había roto, provocando que varias habitaciones se llenaran de agua, unos cinco centímetros, mientras otro pabellón se había desplomado, provocando muerte instantánea a quienes allí se encontraban, incluyendo seis enfermeras y dos médicos.

Todo era miseria, miseria y dolor.

Por primera vez en diez u once horas, se sentó en una pequeña silla de madera, suspiró pesadamente, estaba exhausta, y agobiada por el terror, había tratado de evitar detenerse, para ayudar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible, y para no ponerse a llorar de la angustia y preocupación que sintió desde el momento en que, doce horas atrás, se había desatado el terremoto, habían sido 180 segundos de pánico, en los cuales se había destruido al menos media ciudad; y ella, naturalmente no dejó de pensar en su familia ni un minuto.

Se levantó, encendió la cafetera eléctrica y unos minutos después tomó directamente del vaso de vidrio, milagrosamente aún estaba intacto, pero las tazas.

--Sakura, Sakura

--¿Qué sucede, Etsuko?--preguntó la aludida con desgano

La recién llegada pasaba incansablemente las manos por su cabello corto y negro, acentuando los rizos que en él habían. Muchas veces tuvo que dar malas noticias, pero nunca antes a una de sus amigas más cercanas; sintiéndose incapaz de hablar en un tono de voz alto, se acercó al oído de su amiga, y empezó a susurrar.

Para cuando terminó, los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda de Sakura estaban llenos de lágrimas, se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba pasando, ahora entendía a los familiares de sus pacientes, en ese momento no le provocaba nada distinto a gritar y mandar todo al diablo, pero ni siquiera hubo tiempo para eso.

--¡Doctora Kinomoto! Es urgente, hay un hombre que está como loco en la sala de espera, y amenaza con entrar en alguna habitación y destruir los pocos equipos que nos quedan, por favor, él reclama por ver al jefe de personal.

Sakura suspiró tratando de ahogar sus lágrimas, muchas veces ya esa mañana había tenido que lidiar con sujetos así. Salió decidida dando grandes pasos hasta donde le habían indicado que encontraría al tipo; y entonces, lo vio, una silueta imponente y musculosa, de una altura bastante intimidante, se paró detrás de él y lo tomó por el hombro mientras decía:--Señor

Inmediatamente él se dio vuelta. Cabellos castaños revueltos, ojos color ámbar, y una expresión de histeria incontrolable que logró causar un ligero miedo en Sakura, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él empezó a gritar.

--¿Qué demonios quiere?--en seguida se volteó y exclamó:--¿Dónde está el maldito jefe de personal?

La joven repitió la acción de llamarlo tomándolo por el hombro, pero al ver que no respondía, se puso en frente de él, quedando muy cerca, y en efecto pudo comprobar que era al menos doce centímetros más alto que ella, que medía 1.77

--Puede decirme lo que le incomoda--empezó a hablar la joven con voz pasiva

--¿Qué clase de gente trabaja en este estúpido lugar?

--Le puedo responder si deja de gritar

--Usted no me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer

--Yo lo único que le voy a decir es que esto aún es un hospital, y que si usted no se calla en este preciso momento, lo sacaré yo misma ya que el personal de seguridad no puede--dijo tratando de contenerse mientras observaba el hombre uniformado que estaba en una camilla

Se hubiera reído de no ser por la situación, ELLA lo iba a sacar a ÉL, era realmente cómico. Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, tomó aire susurrando un "está bien"

--Muy bien señor, la clase de gente que trabaja en este estúpido lugar es totalmente competente y está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por atender a todas y cada una de las personas que llegan cada minuto; aunque así usted no lo crea, y pese a que mucho del personal ha muerto o está herido, quienes sobrevivieron al terremoto están pasando por encima de sus dolores para ayudar.

--Y me imagino que usted se cuenta entre ese grupo de modestos ¿no?

--No, señor; afortunadamente resulté ilesa. Ahora dígame ¿Cuál es su problema?

--¿Mi problema? Mi problema es que mi prima y su hijo de seis años están allá afuera tirados desde hace tres horas y ninguno de los sensatos y sacrificados médicos ha sido capaz de atenderlos; tienen varias heridas y ella está inconsciente--exclamó

--Bien, entiendo, disculpe que no los hayamos atendido--suspiró, triste pensando en el pequeño niño; pero antes de que pudiera continuar, él empezó a gritar de nuevo

--¿Cree que con disculparse los va ayudar? Creo que no es más que una inepta, así como todos los de este sitio; nadie es capaz de atender a un grupo de heridos; no le hacen honor a su carrera…

--Señor

--Son un montón de incompetentes, allá afuera están no solo mi prima y su hijo, sino miles de personas esperando atención médica, ni siquiera han sido capaces de atender a los que están aquí dentro, estoy seguro de que no hacen más que preocuparse por ustedes mismos. Su profesión implica ayudar, y darlo todo, pero solo van tras del sueldo, sin importar cuantas personas mueran, de cualquier manera, con recibir dinero al final del mes las cosas estarán bien--había querido detenerse desde que iba a decir incompetentes, pero no fue capaz; estaba lleno de ira y finalmente había encontrado alguien contra quien estrellarla.

Sakura estaba indignada, nunca la habían insultado ni humillado tanto; nuevamente las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos

--Si ya terminó, quisiera decirle que no todos los miembros del personal médico están solo esperando dinero al final de cada mes, ni tampoco son unos incompetentes insensibles que deshonran su carrera

--Lo dice como si usted fuera una de ellos--dijo antes de pensarlo

--Me acabo de enterar de que mi madre murió sepultada por los escombros, y mi padre está en esa habitación que se encuentra justo detrás de usted, con varias costillas rotas y la posibilidad de que pierda un brazo, además de que mi hermano y mi cuñada están desaparecidos. A mí me parecen suficientes razones como para estar preocupada ¿no cree? Aún así, apenas terminé de atender a un par de pacientes y me estaba sentando a tomar un café, disculpe, tiene usted razón, no es el momento para ello. Solo quisiera que me guiara donde su prima y la atenderé a ella y a su hijo ahora mismo--Respondió finalmente dejándose llevar por la rabia y tratando de ignorar las lágrimas que rodaban sin piedad por sus mejillas

"¡Idiota¡Idiota!" Shaoran no dejaba de pensar en lo estúpido, ofensivo, humillante que fue, se sentía pequeño, no, minúsculo ante ésa mujer. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por atender a la gente, aún sabiendo lo que había ocurrido con su padre; definitivamente no tendría como disculparse, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara.

--Yo…yo...

--No, por favor no diga nada--dijo Sakura limpiando las lágrimas--ahora lo más importante es su prima y el niño--añadió dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la salida--¿Qué, ahora no piensa venir?--susurró desafiante sin mirarlo

El hombre reaccionó y la alcanzó con facilidad dando tres pasos largos.

En cuanto Sakura salió se encontró con un ambiente sencillamente deprimente, la gente corría, gritaba y trataba de hacer reaccionar a quienes estaban inconscientes, nuevamente sus ojos se humedecieron al pensar no solo en su propia familia, amigos y conocidos, sino en esa gente que no tenía aún esperanza de ser atendidos. En seguida, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, un pequeño niño se acercó corriendo hacia ella y se sujetó de sus piernas llorando mientras decía de forma apenas entendible "Por favor, salve a mi mamá, se lo ruego"

No pudo evitar llorar, de nuevo: "¿Dónde está tu mamá?"

El pequeño la guió a un hueco entre todos los escombros, parecía como si alguien los hubiera apartado especialmente para acostar a la mujer, pero tenía que ser alguien con mucha fuerza, pues esos eran los restos de un edificio que estaba junto al hospital. Se arrodilló junto a la joven mujer y notó que estaba inconsciente, antes de poder tomar su presión sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella y al voltear vio al hombre de cabello castaño y ojos ámbares mirándola interrogativamente, entonces comprendió que esa mujer era su prima, y ése pequeño, el niño del que habían hablado.

Después de hacer los chequeos básicos se acercó para susurrarle al hombre en el oído: --Tiene heridas muy profundas en el costado, y su pierna izquierda está fracturada, además de que tiene un golpe en la cabeza; pero no puedo saber que tan grave es, deben practicársele una serie de exámenes.

El niño se acercó a Sakura

--Doctora ¿mi mami se va a morir?

La aludida estaba completamente conmovida, el rostro de ese pequeño lucía tan inocente y triste, le recordaba a su pequeño sobrino Nissho, pero este niño era 2 años mayor.

--Ella va a estar bien, la voy a llevar con un doctor que le va a hacer unos exámenes para que mejore pronto--dijo acercando su rostro al de el niño mientras sonreía.--¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

--Soy Tsé Chu ¿Y usted?

--Kinomoto Sakura. ¿Te puedo llamar Chu?

--¡Claro!

--Bien, Chu, ahora llevaré a tu mamá con otro médico que le practicará una serie de exámenes y la va a curar, tu también deberás ir, pues es posible que no solo tengas algunas heridas externas--en seguida se corrigió para no asustar al niño--deben curarte esas heridas.

El niño de cabello negro y ojos color almendra se cruzó de brazos

--¡No quiero!--y antes de ser reprendido por su tío, agregó--no me gustan los médicos, bueno, tú sí pero…no me gustan los exámenes

Sakura sonrió

--Te prometo que si te dejas practicar los exámenes…te invitaré a comer un helado en cuanto todo esto termine

--¡Sí!--el niño empezó a saltar--Vamos tío Xiao Lang, llevemos a mi mamá donde ése médico--exclamó el niño mientras empezaba a empujar al hombre hacia su madre

Él tomó a su prima en sus brazos y guiado por Sakura la llevó a la sala donde le practicarían los exámenes a ella y a Chu. Poco tiempo después estaban de nuevo en la sala de espera.

--Escuche doctora, yo quisiera…--se detuvo antes de decir algo más, notando la mirada verde sobre él, como inspeccionándolo--Con todo respeto ¿Qué está viendo?

--Usted también necesita atención médica

--Pero…

--Nada, acompáñeme a mi consultorio--dijo de manera fría ignorándolo mientras empezaba a caminar, él no pudo más que seguirla

Entraron a un consultorio cuyo suelo estaba lleno de arena, pues la mitad de él estaba casi destruido, Sakura solo suspiró mientras Shaoran miraba atónito

--¿Este es su consultorio?

--Si, al menos lo que queda de él. Siéntese allá--indicó mientras se acercaba a un estante de donde extrajo una carpeta con un formato médico, y tomaba un esfero de su escritorio, mientras suspiraba pesadamente al ver la enorme piedra que había caído sobre éste

Se acercó y empezó a preguntar

--Nombre completo

--Li Shaoran

--Edad

--27 años

--¿De casualidad tiene su identificación?

--¿Para qué?

--Este es un desastre a gran escala, se supone que harán estadísticas sobre los sobrevivientes, heridos, desaparecidos…me parece injusto que mientras la gente está muriendo, debemos identificarlos antes que atenderlos pero…

--Entiendo--susurró mientras extraía del bolsillo de su pantalón un papel laminado y se lo entregaba

--Bien, eso es todo.--dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a Li para examinarlo; tenía un corte profundo en la mejilla y una herida abierta con sangre seca en la frente; una vez atendidas ambas le pidió que se quitara la camisa, él dudó

--Quítesela, quiero ver si tiene heridas en el costado o en los brazos; además está cubierta de sangre--explicó con indiferencia

Finalmente aceptó, se quitó la camisa que antes era blanca y la puso a un lado de la camilla mientras Sakura lo miraba aterrado, tenía una enorme quemadura en el brazo, probablemente de segundo grado

--¿Cómo se hizo eso?--preguntó temblando

--Mei Ling estaba en su casa cuando ocurrió el terremoto, ésta se incendió y ella quedó allí inconsciente por un golpe que había recibido, así que yo la saqué

Sakura estaba anonadada, al revisar el cuerpo de Mei Ling -suponía que era la prima de Shaoran al escuchar lo del golpe que recibió- no había encontrado ninguna quemadura, de manera que ése hombre había arriesgado su vida para sacarla sin ninguna quemadura

--Ya veo, debo curarle eso-- musitó mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba entre la tierra algo que le pudiera servir, entonces encontró una botella de agua y se sentó junto a Shaoran mientras vertía el agua en la quemadura, él parecía mucho más aliviado

--Bien, ya está limpia, ahora debo examinarla para saber si algún músculo en especial quedó afectado en especial--explicó mientras tomaba el brazo y se acercaba a él, empezó a oprimirlo suavemente para ver la reacción de Li--¿Siente algo?

Pero el rostro de él lucía inalterable, Sakura se preocupó pensando que quizá pudo perder la sensibilidad en esa parte del brazo, así que lo oprimió más fuerte, él se quejó y la tomó de la cintura ejerciendo mucha fuerza para alejarla de sí, pero entonces de la bata de ella empezó a emanar sangre mientras ella se quejaba

--A…a mí no me parece que eso signifique estar ilesa--señalo recordando el momento en que, luego de acusar a Sakura de falta de modestia, ella le había dicho que estaba ilesa

Sin preguntar, le quitó la bata y le levantó levemente la blusa ensangrentada antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo, y entonces descubrió una herida sangrando, y gruñó

--¡No es nada!--exclamó ella bajando su blusa, no en vano se había cambiado la bata antes, y es que no quería que nadie le tuviera compasión por esa mínima herida, ella era la que debía atender a los demás

--¡Por supuesto que sí es algo! Debe detener la sangre que por mi culpa volvió a salir--y le subió la blusa con demasiada violencia, de manera que dejó a la vista su brassiere, él se sonrojó y soltó la blusa. Ella se puso de pie mirándolo indignada, y le dio una fuerte cachetada

--Además de humillarme e insultarme¿pretende usted subirme la blusa de tal manera?

* * *

_¡Hola! Si, un nuevo fic; este es mi primer universo alterno, así que ¡no me maten por favor! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y dejen su comentario_

_Con respecto a Je t´aime, si hay algún lector de ése fic aquí, le ruego que me disculpe, sé que prometí actualizar entre las dos primeras semanas de diciembre, la inspiración se agotó pero esta idea me llegó tan de repente que quise empezar a trabajar en ella desde el miércoles pasado (mismo día en que se me ocurrió) así que ya ven, este es el resultado jejeje_

_Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Lunita Kinomoto ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga!_

_Nos vemos pronto_


	2. Las primeras consecuencias

_Sakura Card Captor es propiedad de las CLAMP y sus personajes son usados aquí sin ánimo de lucro_

* * *

--¡Por supuesto que sí es algo! Debe detener la sangre que por mi culpa volvió a salir--y le subió la blusa con demasiada violencia, de manera que dejó a la vista su brassiere, él se sonrojó y soltó la blusa. Ella se puso de pie mirándolo indignada, y le dio una fuerte cachetada 

--Además de humillarme e insultarme¿pretende usted subirme la blusa de tal manera?

Shaoran no la miraba, permanecía con la vista fija en el piso, y cuando al fin se armó del valor necesario para mirarla a la cara, no pudo más que decir:--Soy un completo idiota

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar la última sílaba, realmente se sintió más estúpido "¿Completo idiota¿A quien se le ocurría decir tal estupidez¿Por qué se sentía tan mal frente a una simple doctora de hospital? Ah sí, porque la había humillado y ofendido como nunca en su vida lo había hecho con nadie"

Sin embargo, Sakura suavizó su gesto y lo miró divertida mientras le decía --"Bueno, yo no diría completo…"--en seguida recordó lo que había hecho antes y frunció el ceño mientras en un tono frío añadía--aunque no está muy lejos de serlo"

--Lo sé, y lamento mucho todo lo que dije hace un rato… no fue mi intención ofenderla como lo hice, simplemente no estaba en mis cabales, bueno, quiero decir… no me supe controlar; como un pequeño niño en medio de una rabieta

--No le niego nada a nadie--señaló ella con una leve sonrisa al ver cómo el hombre que hace un rato la estaba tratando de incompetente entre otras cosas, ahora trataba torpemente de disculparse--ya no se preocupe por eso, me ha pasado muchas veces.

Después de un largo silencio, la mujer tomó la palabra

--Que afortunado es usted al tener a ese niño tan despierto como… ¿sobrino?

--Sí, bueno en realidad es mi primo pero yo considero a Mei Ling como una más de mis hermanas, así siempre la ha considerado mi madre, ya que sus padres murieron cuando ella tan solo tenía 7 años.

--Ya veo.

--Y con respecto a Chu, a veces el hecho de que sea tan despierto no ayuda--comentó Shaoran enojándose al recordar su última cita -a la cual se había colado su sobrino- y donde el pequeño se había "tropezado" con un objeto invisible, dejando como resultado a la pobre mujer cubierta de lasagna, y segundos después, cinco dedos marcados en las mejillas de Shaoran

--¿Eh?

--Nada, solo que es un poco…celoso

Sakura sonrió al ver cómo el hombre intentaba disimular la furia que se apoderaba de él.

--Así son los niños; traviesos, celosos y muy dulces…--señaló algo triste--yo también tengo un pequeño sobrino, de cuatro años…aunque tal vez…ya esté con mi mamá--Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos mientras agitaba la cabeza--¿Puedo terminar de revisar su brazo? Si le duele avíseme por favor

--¿Cómo es que una mujer tan…acomodada como usted trabaja aquí?--preguntó él mientras estiraba el brazo tratando de cambiar el tema de la familia de ella

--¿Acomodada?--respondió Sakura a manera de pregunta frunciendo el ceño

--Bueno, es que no todas las mujeres pueden llevar puesta ropa del estudio Daidouji.

Y es que tanto el pantalón, como la correa y la blusa, tenían la pequeña insignia de una D dorada, perteneciente a una de las marcas de ropa más reconocidas para mujeres y hombres en Asia; Daidouji era el nombre de esta cadena de Boutiques en las que se podía encontrar desde ropa formal hasta prendas muy casuales, y su propietaria, Tomoyo Daidouji era la única y renombrada diseñadora.

--Ah eso--respondió sin mucho interés--esta ropa es cortesía del estudio. Tomoyo insiste en que las use. Eso no quiere decir que sea "acomodada". Pero no tengo de qué quejarme; no me falta nada en el aspecto económico--añadió haciendo énfasis en las cuatro últimas palabras.

A Shaoran no le pareció apropiado entrometerse, dejó que le terminaran de revisar la herida y decidió despedirse para ir a buscar a su sobrino y a su prima.

--Le agradezco mucho, doctora Kinomoto. Iré a buscar a Chu y a Mei Ling

--Lo acompaño, quiero saber como están

Salieron del consultorio con rumbo al pabellón de exámenes donde ambos se encontraban, y al llegar vieron una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Chu

--¡Mi mami estará bien¡Mi mami estará bien!--exclamó dando pequeños saltos y abrazando las piernas de Sakura--muchas gracias doctora

--No te preocupes, no hay nada que agradecer; ahora iré a hablar con el médico para saber exactamente qué tiene--respondió ella sonriendo mientras entraba a la sala de exámenes.

--¿Estás bien?--preguntó Shaoran agachándose -casi sentándose- para quedar a la altura del pequeño.

--Sí, solo que…me pusieron una inyección--respondió haciendo gestos como si fuera a llorar

--¿Qué dijeron de Mei Ling?

--Solo me dijeron que estará bien en unos días--contestó alzando los hombros

En ese momento llegó Sakura y se acercó a Shaoran, mientras éste se ponía de pie

--El golpe que sufrió en la cabeza fue muy fuerte, sin embargo no dejará daños permanentes, las heridas son algo profundas pero ya están bajo control, estará hospitalizada unos días y luego deberá asistir a curaciones cada cierto tiempo, además de tomar antibióticos y otras medicinas que serán suministradas en el hospital.--informó la joven doctora

Al hombre le dieron ganas de abrazarla, agradecerle y pedirle disculpas nuevamente, pero en lugar de eso, tomó a Chu es sus brazos y lo elevó por el aire sonriendo; como ya le había dicho a Sakura, Mei Ling era como su hermana.

En cuanto bajó al pequeño, éste dejó ver su rostro de preocupación y asombro mientras decía: "Creo mi tío también se golpeó la cabeza, definitivamente está enfermo"

El hombre se sonrojó completamente y lanzó una mirada reprobatoria al chico mientras Sakura intentaba con todas sus fuerzas retener una carcajada.

--Bueno, supongo que iré a jugar--repuso Chu mientras caminada a unos metros y empezaba a jugar con unas piedras apuntando unas contra otras (N/A Típico juego de canicas, piquis o como les quieran llamar, recuerden que hubo un terremoto así que la verdad no hay mucho con qué entretener a un niño)

--Muchas gracias, doctora; Chu y yo realmente se lo agradecemos

Ella le iba a responder, pero una enfermera apareció y empezó a gritar: "Doctora Kinomoto, los doctores Mitarai y _Kobayashi_ requieren su opinión sobre un paciente, parece que es urgente; la están esperando en la habitación 76B8."

-Ya veo, en unos momentos estaré allá--respondió, y entonces la enfermera se retiró

--Valla, parece que su diagnóstico es muy importante--comentó Shaoran interesado

--Bueno, es parte de ser "el maldito jefe de personal"--respondió ella recordando cómo, sin saberlo, Shaoran se había referido a ella

Él se sonrojó completamente, se sentía totalmente avergonzado frente a ésa mujer ¿Acaso había forma de sentirse más mal? Probablemente no

--No se preocupe.--repuso ella sonriendo sinceramente--no lo sabía. Y…señor Li, yo le prometí algo al niño

--¡Ah si! No hay problema, le diré que no puede asíst-----

--¡No!--gritó Sakura interrumpiéndolo--No engañe así a un niño

--Pero acabamos de tener un terremoto en Tokyo, y no creo que los daños solo hallan ocurrido en esta región, medio Japón debe estar afectado por ello, aunque las consecuencias las hayamos sufrido en mayor parte en esta ciudad, tenga por seguro que después de esto nadie va pensar en comprar helados

--Mire señor, así tenga que subirme a un panda y luego a un bote rumbo a Hokkaido(1) sólo por un helado, cumpliré mi promesa. No soy mujer de escapar a sus promesas, y mucho menos cuando las hago a un niño, eso no lo dude. Solo que…supongo que no iré solamente con él.

--Yo los acompañaré; ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso, recuerde que la necesitan

--¡Es cierto! Debo irme. Hasta luego.--dicho esto, salió corriendo; dejando a Shaoran asombrado por su determinación.

* * *

Despertó aturdida con un dolor agudo en el pie derecho, en un esfuerzo por retirar la pesada piedra que lo cubría solo consiguió moverla un poco, lastimándose aún más; renunció temporalmente después de varios intentos similares, y desesperada empezó a tratar de retirar los escombros en busca de su esposo y su hijo, aún sin poder pararse, necesitaba encontrarlos. 

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado tratando de mover piedras en vano, le dolías las manos y las tenía llenas de raspaduras y cortadas, pero no se rendiría, entonces escuchó un sonido, muy leve pero que pudo percibir con facilidad, estaba hacia su lado derecho, recordó que de ese lado había visto a Touya, justo antes de que una roca le cayera encima, después de que él la empujara a ella y a Nissho, evitando que la roca cayera también sobre ellos; entonces la angustia se apoderó de ella y con lágrimas en los ojos empezó a forzar la roca desesperadamente, al igual que con la de su pie, no obtuvo buenos resultados, y supo que si seguía así solo conseguiría herir, incluso matar a su esposo.

La sola idea la desesperaba, la aterrorizaba y la hacía sentir terriblemente impotente. Entonces empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, se podía ver algunas personas alrededor, pero ninguna parecía notarla, o tal vez simplemente la ignoraban, pero seguiría gritando, pensando en su esposo, y en su hijo.

* * *

Estaba en busca de Nakuru, ella le había dicho que por la mañana saldría temprano con Touya para dejar al pequeño Nissho en la guardería y pasar por su casa a dejarle algunas cosas antes de que ambos partieran al trabajo pero… había pasado por la casa de ellos y allí no había nada, además; luego de ese terremoto había estado trasladando a muchos heridos al hospital, después de todo él no había sufrido heridas mayores. Considerando la posibilidad de que estuvieran al hospital, decidió ir allí pero algo lo detuvo, escuchó un grito desgarrador, era una mujer pidiendo auxilio, esa voz era demasiado fácil de reconocer, corrió en busca de su prima, y la vio, sentada en el piso con las piernas extendidas y al parecer una de ellas inmovilizadas, tratando en vano de levantar una gran roca. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras gritaba: "¡Nakuru! Estás viva" 

--¡Eriol! Si…pero…Touya…y Nissho--tartamudeó señalando la roca y los escombros, y en seguida se puso a llorar descontroladamente

El hombre de cabello negro se acercó a la roca que cubría el pie de la mujer, la tomó firmemente y la levantó con facilidad, poniéndola a un lado asegurándose de que nadie estuviera allí atrapado.

En cuanto la liberaron, al ver que Eriol se acercaba a la roca que había cubierto a su esposo, se dedicó de lleno a buscar a su pequeño hijo, entre los restos que estaban a su lado izquierdo. Poco después vio una pequeña mano, retiró lo que había encima, que afortunadamente eran cosas livianas y se encontró con el pequeño, estaba inconsciente pero el oír su corazón latir y su respiración aún presente fue el primer soplo de felicidad pura desde las 5:15 a.m.

Lo tomó en sus brazos y sólo entonces notó el dolor punzante en su pie, del cual antes no se había preocupado, pues la preocupación por su familia era mucho mayor. Tratando de ignorar el dolor, se dio vuelta con su hijo en brazos, en dirección a donde estaba Eriol.

--Aún está vivo--dijo él mientras tomaba la roca rodeándola con sus brazos y logrando retirarla con éxito.

Estaba cubierto de sangre, su respiración era muy rápida pero estaba consciente, ya que trataba de abrir los ojos con cierta dificultad.

--¡Touya!--exclamó Nakuru sintiendo una mezcla de emociones en su interior, él estaba vivo, pero verlo así no era precisamente lo que ella esperaba.

El hombre respondió con una débil sonrisa, casi imperceptible mientras Eriol se arrodillaba y con mucho cuidado lo levantaba del suelo, tomándolo en sus brazos y diciendo: "Debemos apresurarnos, necesitan atención médica lo más pronto posible"

--Lo que me faltaba, el primo de mi esposa llevándome en brazos--susurró débilmente Touya, pero Nakuru alcanzó a escuchar y tanto ella como Eriol sonrieron.

--Tú siempre tan testarudo y orgulloso

--No cambiará jamás--comentó feliz de que hubieran sobrevivido--ahora¿Puedes caminar así?--preguntó señalando el pie herido de ella

--Puedo y lo haré--dijo firmemente la japonesa

Sin embargo, Eriol le ofreció su brazo libre y ella -sabiendo que no podría caminar bien sin su ayuda- lo recibió.

Y así empezaron a caminar, lo más rápido que podían, Nakuru cargando a Nissho, y Eriol a Touya -quien había perdido el conocimiento-.

* * *

Después de cruzar prácticamente medio hospital, llegó a la habitación 76B8, donde la estaban esperando los dos médicos. Al entrar, se saludaron con una reverencia. 

--Doctora Kinomoto, necesitamos su opinión; ésta mujer necesita una cirugía -dijo Mitarai mientras señalaba la cama detrás de él, donde reposaba una mujer, que Sakura reconoció casi inmediatamente

--¡Tomoyo!--exclamó mientras corría hacia la cama--¿qué le sucede?

--Recibió golpes muy fuertes y uno de sus riñones está prácticamente destruido, pero ha perdido mucha sangre y podría resultar peligroso practicarle una cirugía en este momento, no sabemos como reaccione--respondió Kobayashi, sin preguntar siquiera de dónde conocía a esa mujer.

--¿Porqué lo dudan¡Tienen que hacerle la cirugía!--gritó Sakura-- Es decir, el riesgo es muy grande pero se le hará una transfusión de sangre, ambas pertenecemos al grupo A, de manera que no es necesario buscar un donante--agregó firmemente recuperando la compostura.

Ambos doctores sólo asintieron.

* * *

El sol estaba ya ocultándose, y tanto él como su sobrino estaban bastante hambrientos, así que decidió salir a buscar algo de comer, tenía que revisar su apartamento ya que a la hora del terremoto había salido a su oficina -tres horas más temprano de lo común, pues tenía una importante reunión planeada, que por supuesto no se había efectuado-. Pasada media hora de trayecto a pie, estaba frente al edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento, aún estaba en pie, y pese a que algunos vidrios se habían roto y que de seguro adentro todo estaba hecho un desastre, se alegró de tener donde dormir esa noche, especialmente por el pequeño Chu, quien viviría con él hasta que Mei Ling se recuperara. 

Subió las escaleras, los pasillos del edificio estaban vacíos, se estremeció al pensar que quizá mucha gente haya muerto mientras dormía en su propia vivienda, pero siguió caminando con Chu junto a él y al pararse frente a la puerta de su pequeño apartamento sólo necesitó forzar un poco la puerta, ya que ésta se había aflojado; al entrar vio todas sus cosas en el suelo, en la cocina todas las vajillas rotas y en las dos habitaciones todo había caído al piso, se devolvió a la cocina y empezó a examinar todo, entonces encontró una bolsa de pan; no sería una comida nutritiva ni completa, pero al menos calmaría el hambre mientras él cocinaba algo decente. Tomó dos panes y le dio uno a Chu -que estaba a su lado- mientras ambos se sentaban en un lugar despejado del suelo

--Ella debe tener hambre--comentó Chu antes de comer un enorme trozo de pan

--¿Quien?

--Sakura

--¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que a los mayores los debes tratar con respeto? Ella es la doctora Kinomoto

--Me dijo que la llamara por su nombre. Tío ¿Por qué no le llevamos algo de comer? Seguramente no ha comido nada.

Shaoran estuvo de acuerdo con eso, pero no dijo nada. Terminó de comer su pan y empezó a buscar comida, reuniendo cuatro manzanas, una pequeña torta y dos botellas de yogurt natural, le dio una manzana a Chu, guardó una para él, y luego de servir dos vasos de yogurt y tomárselos con el niño, empacó una botella de yogurt, las dos manzanas restantes y la torta en una bolsa.

--¿No te cansarás? Recuerda que es media hora a pie

--Estaré bien, tengo súper energía, como los súper héroes

Shaoran sonrió y salieron del apartamento, con destino al hospital.

* * *

_(1) Hokkaido: De acuerdo con mis averiguaciones, Japón está constituido por 4 islas grandes, de abajo hacia arriba son: Kyushu, Honshu, Shikoku y Hokkaido. Honshu es la más grande de todas y donde se encuentra Tokyo. Toda la isla sintió el temblor -si, en mayor medida en Tokyo - por eso es que Sakura dice que hará lo que sea -incluso irse hasta Hokkaido- por ése helado._

_¿Se marearon? XP al menos aprendimos algo de geografía japonesa_

_¡Ahora sí, holaaaaa! Primero que todo debo pedir disculpas, por tremenda demora, pero es que entre cenas, regalos y salidas, no me quedó tiempo de escribir, además debo confesar que tuve un pequeño problema de inspiración pero…aquí estoy de nuevo. Deseándoles por atrasado una Feliz navidad y Próspero año nuevo. Ah y también feliz día de reyes jeje._

_Ahora, con respecto al capítulo…como pueden ver, ya nuestros personajes han comenzado a aparecer, cada uno con ciertas características como la determinación de Sakura y el orgullo de Touya. Aunque las cosas todavía anden muy dramáticas, les prometo que todo irá pasando, pero tengan en cuenta que fue un terremoto, no un temblor cualquiera, de modo que el drama es indispensable._

_No puedo irme sin antes darles las infinitas gracias por sus reviews! No saben cuanto me subieron el ánimo, de verdad los agradezco de todo corazón, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fanfic y por dejar su comentario, y quienes no lo han hecho ¡Anímense!_

_Agradezco especialmente a:_

**principita17**

**acseisks**

**Minami**

**Tomoyo111**

**Luna-Box**

**Tomoyo Hiwatari Ivanov**

**riza-trisha**

**Lunita Kinomoto**

**tsubasa-scc**

**Katsumi00**

_Ahora sí me despido. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Flor del cerezo_


	3. Riesgos y Reclamos

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura NO SON MÍOS y nunca lo serán, así que aceptando la cruda y triste realidad, debo decir que son propiedad del grupo CLAMP. Aquí se usan sus nombres sin ánimo de lucro ni nada parecido._

_**

* * *

**_Finalmente estaba de nuevo sentada, se sentía mental y físicamente agotada, y muy débil, sí débil, especialmente desde esa transfusión de sangre… 

…**Flash Back…**

--Muy bien doctora, esta es la cantidad suficiente--decía una enfermera sosteniendo una jeringa, con la cual había extraído, a petición de la doctora, la mayor cantidad posible de sangre, de acuerdo con las cifras que no afectaban la salud del donante

--Eso…eso es muy poco--dijo Sakura, pensando que posiblemente su padre, necesitaría también transfusión…su padre y muchas personas más--Saque más

--Pero…

--Le he dicho que saque más--masculló entre dientes Sakura. Era peligroso pero… ¿Qué sentido tenía mantenerse viva cuando probablemente sus seres queridos hubieran muerto? Y, ya que podía ayudar a Tomoyo y su padre, lo haría, al precio que fuera

La enfermera suspiró, la persistencia infinita de Sakura era conocida en todo el hospital, sacó un poco más de sangre y se detuvo, pero de nuevo la ojiverde intervino, obligándola a seguir extrayendo sangre, haciendo la ausencia de cada mililitro que sacaba, más peligrosa que la anterior; pero no le era permitido detenerse. Cuando sacó casi el doble de la dosis saludablemente recomendada, se detuvo, no le importaba que le dijera ella pero, no quería llevar a cuestas la muerte de su jefe inmediata, por debilidad…o por lo que fuera; le tenía mucho cariño y respeto.

Se retiró de la habitación dejando a Sakura allí sentada.

…**Fin del flash back…**

De acuerdo, podía llamarse imprudente, pues aún siendo doctora y sabiendo las consecuencias, había tomado un gran riesgo, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer, desde la noche anterior -y de nuevo comenzaba a anochecer-, ni siquiera había podido tomarse el café hace unas horas la había interrumpido un hombre. Shaoran Li; tenía que reconocerlo, era un hombre apuesto, alto, musculoso -lo que al principio fue una sospecha, se había corroborado cuando él se quitó la camisa en frente de ella-, recordaba cómo sus cabellos castaños estaban totalmente revueltos, produciendo un efecto enloquecedor… sus ojos color ámbar, profundos y llenos de bondad. En cuanto lo vio, puedo darse cuenta de que era muy fuerte, tanto que si la abrazara con todas sus fuerzas, probablemente la desarmaría allí mismo. ¿Qué demonios…¡¿Abrazarla¿Efecto enloquecedor? La falta de sangre le estaba haciendo daño, especialmente cuando ése había sido el hombre que la había humillado hasta el cansancio, además¡ella tenía novio!

Y a pesar de todo, no parecía ser tan malo, sus profundos ojos color ámbar dejaban ver la sinceridad que en él había, y la preocupación cuando le había abierto esa herida.

¡La herida!--pensó sobresaltada, tenía que asegurarse de que no volviera a sangrar, o de lo contrario podría morir lentamente a causa de la debilidad, y ahora no quería morir, tenía que vivir, por su padre, por Tomoyo, por Yukito y por todos los heridos que requerían urgentemente su atención; luego de comprobar que la sangre estaba seca y ya no había más peligro, suspiró tranquila; pero el frío la estaba matando, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata -que de nuevo estaba ensangrentada- y se encontró, con su teléfono celular, probablemente en acto reflejo lo había metido allí. Lo sacó, estaba apagado y cubierto de rayones, pero al prenderlo comprobó que aún servía.

Y registraba 15 llamadas perdidas, sabiendo quien era, devolvió la llamada, con la esperanza de poderse comunicar a pesar de todo, y se sintió feliz al escuchar el tono de espera, y luego, la voz de él

**--¡¿Sakura?!**--se escuchó del otro lado

--¡Yukito!--gritó ella, y en seguida se cortó la comunicación

Luego de 2 intentos con resultados similares, desistió de la idea, pero se sentía mejor, sabía que él estaría más tranquilo después de oír su voz, entonces e levantó dispuesta a buscar a su padre, y saber sobre su estado, sin embargo, en cuanto se levantó, su mirada se tornó borrosa, sus piernas débiles y…lo último que vio fue la puerta abrirse, y en el umbral…a él, corriendo hacia ella.

* * *

Llevaba unos veinte minutos caminando, con el pequeño Chu muy cerca de él, probablemente estaba aterrado por el panorama de miseria que se abrían ante ellos; faltaba poco para llegar al hospital, trató de romper el silencio que hasta ahora había mantenido en un intento por calmar el miedo del pequeño. 

--¿Tienes frío?--pregunta tonta, sí. Era lógico que el pequeño tenia frío cuando apenas tenía puesto su pijama que consistía en camiseta manga corta y un pantalón, sólo entonces notó que estaba descalzo, así que sin preguntar, lo alzó y vio que sus pies estaban llenos de heridas y sangre; pero a él parecía no importarle

--Estoy seguro de que Sakura estará muy feliz cuando reciba esta comida--señaló Chu, cual si fuera un adulto

--¿Ah si?--preguntó Shaoran divertido--¿Cómo lo sabes? Puede ser alérgica al yogurt--señaló--además¿Por qué de repente muestras tanto interés por esa mujer?

--Estoy seguro de que comerá la comida que tu le lleves muy agradecida--respondió ignorando la última pregunta--¿No crees que es ella bonita?

Shaoran empezaba a enojarse. El 97 de niños de 6 años en China -su país natal- no se preocupaban por nada más que jugar con sus amigos, y a él, precisamente a él, le había tocado la excepción como sobrino. No estaba en edad para andar pensando en mujeres. ¿No crees que ella es bonita? Se repetía en la cabeza, ya sin pensar en Chu. Bonita…¡Ja¡Tonterías¿A él que le importaba si la doctora Kinomoto era bonita o no?

--Ya llegamos. Vamos a buscarla, le damos la comida; preguntamos por tu mamá y regresamos a casa--afirmó en un tono algo frío.

El niño solo asintió, ya estaba acostumbrado al temperamento de su tío.

Entraron y Shaoran preguntó por la doctora Kinomoto a una enfermera que iba caminando apresurada con unas muestras de sangre, recibiendo como respuesta un "Habitación 25D, por el pasillo a la derecha". En seguida la enfermera desapareció y él se dirigió por donde le habían indicado. Chu le pidió que lo bajara al suelo, y así lo hizo. Una vez estuvieron frente a la habitación, Shaoran no dudó en abrir la puerta y la vio, de pie, dirigiéndose a la salida, pero de repente, parecía que perdía el equilibrio, palideció y se desmayó. Él la cogió en el aire, y se arrodilló con ella inconsciente, la puso en el suelo mientras muy preocupado empezaba a gritar: "¡Sakura¡Sakura¿Estás bien¡Respóndeme por favor!"

Detrás de ellos, Chu sólo miraba asustado cómo su tío trataba de reanimar a la doctora.

Desesperado, Shaoran continuaba gritándole, y por un momento se cruzó por su cabeza la idea de darle respiración boca a boca, así que, decidido, acercó su rostro al de Sakura, con su mano derecha separó los labios rosados y suaves de ella, y continuó acercándose, para cuando sus narices estaban pegadas y sus labios a punto de unirse, él vio con asombro, cómo los ojos de ella se abrían lentamente, y entonces, saltó al otro extremo de la habitación, dándole la espalda para ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas

Ella tardó un poco en hablar, su rostro había adquirido un tono rojo oscuro, difícil de ocultar: "Señor Li"

Se dio la vuelta terriblemente asustado, por lo que pensara ahora ella, después de lo que había pasado, podría pensar que él simplemente estaba tratando de aprovecharse del desmayo, especialmente cuando, al abrir los ojos, lo había visto prácticamente encima de ella.

--Yo…yo…quiero decir

--Gracias por intentar reincorporarme--dijo Sakura, después de darse cuenta de que Chu estaba en la salida; si de algo estaba segura, era de que Shaoran no hubiera querido hacerle nada estando su sobrino presente.

--Yo…¿qué le sucedió?--inquirió mientras se sentaba en una camilla

--No se preocupe, debe ser el cansancio--comentó sonriendo

--Sakura, mi tío y yo te trajimos esto--dijo Chu mientras entraba en la habitación y levantaba la bolsa que en algún momento había caído al suelo

Ella lo recibió mientras se sentaba, y al abrirlo, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios: "Chu, señor Li, muchas gracias"

Él se quedó mirando fijamente sus labios curvados por la sonrisa, y a su mente llegaron las palabras de su sobrino: "¿No crees que es ella bonita?" "Ella es bonita" "Bonita…" La miró. Desde que la vio por primera vez, notó que era alta, nunca se fijó en nada más, pues en ese momento no le importó.

"Sakura" el nombre llegó a su mente como la letra de una canción. Entonces se dedicó a mirarla. Su cuerpo de silueta delgada y delineadas curvas era apenas disimulado por debajo de esa ancha bata llena de sangre. La piel, trigueña y tersa, probablemente muy suave. El cabello castaño con destellos de oro estaba firmemente sostenido en una cola de caballo; pero el flequillo caía por su frente, de forma rebelde. Sus cejas, delgadas y bien delineadas; debajo de ellas, estaban dos preciosas esmeraldas, nunca se había fijado en el color de sus ojos; de seguro podría perderse en ellos; su nariz pequeña y finalmente sus labios, ésos que hasta hace un segundo hubiera podido besar, provocativos, seguramente dulces, tanto que…

--Señor Li ¿me está escuchando usted?--preguntó Sakura por tercera vez, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la camilla donde él estaba

--¿Eh? Disculpe, doctora ¿Qué decía?

--Le estaba agradeciendo por esta comida, no sabe el hambre que tenía. ¿Quiere un poco?--preguntó ofreciéndole un poco de manzana

--Muchas gracias, pero Chu y yo ya comimos algo.--afirmó

--De acuerdo--respondió ella sonriendo

--Ahora¿quiere explicarme a qué se debió ese desmayo?

--Ya se lo dije, la debilidad, no había comido, pero ahora, gracias a usted…

--Muchas personas ya estarían desmayadas por causa del hambre. Tiene que haber otra causa

Sin poder evitarlo, algo dentro de Sakura se estremeció. Los músculos de Shaoran se tensaron, y ahora sus ojos reflejaban fastidio y enojo.

--De acuerdo. Doné sangre--lo notó. Él la estaba cuestionando con la mirada--Bien, doné el doble de lo saludablemente recomendado

No pudo evitar levantarse de la camilla violentamente, ni tampoco pudo evitar tomarla por los hombros, al ver esa expresión de miedo que reflejaban sus ojos verdes, la soltó, mientras pensaba en cómo "reprenderla" sin herirla ni ofenderla

--¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Ella no tardó en contestar

-En salvar a mis seres queridos. ¿No hubiera dado usted lo mismo por su prima y su sobrino…o su esposa o novia, tal vez?

Se sintió conmovido, pues recordó cómo había muerto la madre de ella, y en qué situación estaba el padre. Además de pensar en el hermano y su familia desaparecida ¿Cómo podía reclamarle por querer salvar a su familia?

--No tengo esposa, tampoco novia.--respondió luego de mucho tiempo--Aunque las intenciones hayan sido buenas, debo decir que fue usted muy irresponsable, siendo doctora debe saber el peligro que…

--Lo sé--interrumpió--Lo tengo muy claro--agregó mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, y se llevaba la mano hacia allí

Él se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella mientras gritaba "Chu, llama a un médico"

El niño se apresuró a cumplir la orden de su tío, sin preguntar o decir algo más.

--No…un médico no, no es necesario--protestó Sakura, pero sabía que de un momento a otro se desmayaría en los brazos de Shaoran Li

--Créame que lo es--le dijo él, levantándola con facilidad para recostarla en la camilla; y e ese momento, apareció Mitarai, alarmado al ver el estado en que se encontraba Sakura, y es que segundos antes, la enfermera que había tomado la donación de ella, le había manifestado su preocupación

--¡Doctora!--exclamó corriendo hacia ella

--¡No! No es nada--respondió sentándose y recuperando un poco de color en la cara al ver la cercanía que tenía con 'El señor Li'

Tanto el chino como el médico suspiraron un tanto aliviados.

--Tiene que descansar--afirmó Mitarai

--TENGO QUE ayudar a quienes lo necesitan

--Desmayada no vas a ayudar a nadie. Ve a tu apartamento, descansa, come y mañana regresas

--¿No soy yo la jefe de personal?--preguntó frunciendo el ceño

--Hoy no lo eres--respondió el doctor, en un tono frío. Y salió sin decir nada más.

--La acompañaremos a su apartamento. Es peligroso que vaya sola--comentó Shaoran

--¿A mi apartamento?-preguntó ¿cómo llevarlo a un sitio que había quedado prácticamente destruido?--No puedo, tengo que ir a ver a mi padre, averiguar noticias de él, y también ir por mi hermano, mi cuñada y mi sobrino

--¿No entiende?--casi gritó él--Quiero decir, comprendo perfectamente que esté preocupada por ellos, pero en éste momento, cuando está tan débil, no podrá ayudarlos, por el contrario, los va a preocupar. Mañana temprano puede venir, seguramente ya estarán aquí en el hospital.

--Si…pero es que yo no puedo ir a mi apartamento. Así quisiera, no tengo donde dormir. Mi apartamento quedó prácticamente destruido--explicó con una sonrisa triste--mi otra opción sería ir al apartamento de mis padres, pero…la verdad no quisiera, todo allá me recuerda a mi mamá, y ni siquiera he podido ver su cuerpo. Y como última opción estaría la casa de mi hermano, de quien tampoco tengo noticias. Y mi novio está fuera del país, yo no tengo llaves de su apartamento de manera que…no tengo donde quedarme.

Shaoran trató de asimilar toda la información, y se detuvo en un punto muy importante¿NOVIO? Así que ella tenía novio…y él que había llegado a pensar en…¡Rayos! Necesitaba concentrarse en lo REALMENTE MÁS importante: Sakura no tenía dónde dormir. Y… ¿desde cuando le importaba si una doctora de hospital tenía donde dormir o no¿Qué estaba pensando antes de enterarse de que ella tenía novio¡Maldición! Estaba muy confundido.

--Tío ¿porqué no invitas a la doctora a que pase la noche en el apartamento? Puede quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes y yo me quedo contigo en tu habitación--sugirió Chu

Shaoran estaba tan enredado que decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y acceder

--Sí, me parece bien.

--Pero…yo no puedo aceptar eso. No puedo.--respondió Sakura muy apenada; apenas sabía el nombre de él y ya se iba a quedar en su casa. No se lo permitiría. Así no la habían educado y por respeto a sus padres, prefería dormir en la calle.

--Sí puede y lo hará. ¿Cree que es algo irrespetuoso cuando usted va a dormir en una habitación separada de la mía, donde además estaré con mi sobrino?

--Bueno…pues…yo…--titubeó Sakura

--¡Vamos! Tienes que probar la comida que prepara mi tío Shaoran ¡es deliciosa!

Ella sonrió ¿cómo negarse a ése niño?

--De acuerdo.

Tanto Shaoran como Chu sonrieron ampliamente. E inmediatamente salieron del hospital.

* * *

Estaban caminando tan rápido como sus dificultades lo permitían. Eriol empezaba cansarse, pues Nakuru empezaba a recostarse más en él, aunque no podía culparla, la visión del pie de ella era impresionante, y aún así estaba caminando; era algo de admirar. Además, Touya empezaba a moverse mucho debido a la incomodidad y el dolor que sentía, seguramente. Lo llevaba de la mejor manera que podía, pero no podía parar a acomodarlo, seguramente lo lastimaría más.

* * *

Shaoran había vuelto a llevar a Chu en sus brazos, mientras Sakura caminaba, intentando evitar ver más allá del suelo que pisaba, estaba segura que en cuanto levantara la cabeza, se pondría a llorar al ver Tokyo destruido. Supo que habían llegado, cuando Shaoran cambió de dirección, se sintió obligada a levantar la vista y seguirlo, y así lo hizo. 

Una vez estuvieron dentro del apartamento, ella se sintió mejor, al menos al principio, pero, luego de observar la decoración del lugar, que a pesar del terremoto, podía apreciarse como lo lujosa que era, empezó a recordar la casa de sus padres, que siempre habían mantenido una decoración del mismo estilo. Sonrió y trató de olvidar este hecho, entonces buscó con la mirada a Li; al no encontrarlo, decidió seguir, para buscarlo en las habitaciones.

--Doctora Kinomoto, aquí es donde dormirá usted--dijo él después de tender un cobertor grueso, al notar la presencia de ella.

--¿No le parece muy largo 'Doctora Kinomoto'? Me sentiría más cómoda si me llamara por mi nombre, y me tratara de 'tú'--pidió Sakura, al menos quería tener un poco de confianza con el hombre que le había ofrecido su apartamento para pasar la noche.

--En ese caso, me gustaría que tú hicieras lo mismo--repuso él sonriendo amablemente.--Muy bien, iré a ver si no han cortado la luz para preparar algo.--añadió mientras caminaba a la cocina, seguido de Sakura y de Chu, que estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

Un par de horas después los tres estaban sentados en los muebles de la sala, con una sonrisa en los labios.

--La comida estuvo deliciosa, eres un gran chef--comentó Sakura

--Te lo dije. Mi tío cocina muy bien.

Shaoran sólo sonrió mientras miraba a sus dos acompañantes. El reloj marcaba las 9 menos cuarto, pronto sería la hora de dormir de Chu; así que se levantó pensando cómo acomodaría al pequeño; y entonces recordó que ya que algunas veces se había quedado en su casa, tenía unas prendas de ropa allí, una pijama e incluso un cepillo de dientes, así que fue a su cuarto, sin decir nada para buscar lo que necesitaba.

Chu le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a Sakura antes de preguntar:

--¿Te sientes mejor¿Ya no estás cansada?

--No, ya estoy bien. Gracias.

En ese momento se oyó una voz desde el corredor que decía: "Bueno, es hora de dormir, ven a lavarte los dientes"

El aludido hizo un gesto de rebeldía, a lo que Sakura respondió con uno de reprobación, y el niño, resignado se levantó: "Buenas noches Sakura" dijo antes de desaparecer por el corredor.

La joven se recostó en el mueble mirando hacia el techo y empezó a pensar en su familia y amigos "¿Cómo estará papá¿Touya, Nakuru, Nissho, Eriol, Tomoyo? No puedo quedarme aquí esperando a que ellos estén bien, tengo que ir y buscarlos"

Con ese pensamiento se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta del apartamento, pero algo la detuvo, una voz, fría como el hielo, pero a la vez repleta de serenidad

--¿Piensas ayudar a quienes quieres arriesgándote al salir a las 9 de la noche sin siquiera un abrigo?

--Yo…yo…--no sabía que decir, si entre sus planes nunca estuvo un terremoto, mucho menos estaba quedarse en casa de un extraño.

--Este es un país libre, no te diré que te quedes aquí, pero te aconsejaría que no te fueras, por tu propio bien y el de tus familiares. Te prometo que mañana, antes del amanecer, te levantaré para que vayas.

--Lo siento--murmuró avergonzada, mirando al suelo, mientras agradecía mentalmente el hecho de que pensara en levantarla a la mañana siguiente, porque, estaba consciente de que tardaría mucho en dormirse, y una vez lo consiguiera, ella misma no podría despertarse.

--Tu cama ya está lista--dijo él con un tono más cálido

--Muchas gracias--respondió.--Lamento mucho incomodarte

--¿Qué¿Incomodarme?

--Sí, incomodarte, tuviste que organizar el cuarto de huéspedes para mí, además de que te levantarás temprano mañana para llamarme a mí, me has preparado comida fuera de la que me llevaste al hospital y yo…

--Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la persona que, aún después de haber sido humillada y ofendida, decidió atender a mi prima y mi sobrino

Ella sonrió antes de decir "Buenas noches"

--Que duermas bien, Sakura--respondió él en un tono tan cálido como el que había utilizado ella

La joven fue hasta la habitación de huéspedes, donde entró dejando tras de si la puerta cerrada, y con un suspiro profundo, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en la suave y mullida cama, sin saber porqué, algo en Shaoran le había inspirado tanta confianza como para llegar a un punto como ése.

* * *

Eran más de las ocho de la noche, finalmente habían llegado al hospital, después de al menos dos horas de un camino que en otras circunstancias pudieron recorrer en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Inmediatamente los atendieron ya que la entrada del sitio ya estaba mucho más despejada, y las heridas eran graves; luego de las atenciones de rutina, Nakuru, Touya y Nissho se sometieron a varios exámenes de distintas clases, mientras tanto Eriol decidió ir en busca de noticias acerca de Sakura, estaba seguro de que en cuanto pudiera, Touya preguntaría por ella y sus padres. 

En el camino, encontró a dos médicos hablando, decidió preguntarles a ellos si conocían el paradero de Sakura, pero, ya que estaban hablando, esperó un momento a que terminaran, y debido a que se encontraban bastante cerca, pudo escuchar la conversación que mantenían.

--A pesar de todo no me parece prudente practicarle la cirugía en este momento--decía uno

--Pero, si bien es cierto que el riesgo que correrá es muy grande, también es verdad que las únicas posibilidades de vida que le quedan están puestas en esa operación, entiendo a la doctora Kinomoto, de haber sabido que conocía a esa joven, no la hubiera llamado.

El otro hombre sólo asintió. Entonces ambos guardaron silencio, dándole a Eriol la oportunidad que esperaba para preguntar, ya que se había enterado de que finalmente, Sakura estaba viva y en el hospital.

--Buenas noches. Disculpe¿me podría decir usted donde se encuentra la doctora Sakura Kinomoto?--preguntó dirigiéndose a uno de los hombres

--Buenas noches. Ella sufrió un desmayo repentino, de manera que tuvo que irse a su casa--respondió el médico bastante apurado debido a la cantidad de obligaciones y personas que esperaban atención médica.

--¿Eh¿Se fue¿Sola?

--No, no señor. Se fue en compañía de un joven. La verdad no sé mucho respecto a él, pero creo que es familiar de una paciente internada en este momento en el hospital, y si no me equivoco, su apellido es…Li. Ahora si me disculpa, debemos retirarnos--comentó el médico señalando a su colega, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, para luego marcharse apresuradamente en compañía del otro hombre, dejando a Eriol totalmente confundido.

"¿Li¿Cuál Li? Que yo sepa, Sakura no conoce a ningún hombre con el apellido Li. En este momento ella ya debe estar en su apartamento; pero no puedo irme y dejar sola a Nakuru cuando su esposo y su hijo están heridos. Mañana a primera hora iré a buscarla, tal vez ella tenga información de sus padres."

* * *

_¡Hola! No estoy dispuesta a pedir disculpas xD. La tardanza creo yo, está muy compensada, un capítulo de más de 3800 palabras; más de 1000 adicionales a lo que acostumbro en cada entrega así que…ahí lo tienen. Además, quería actualizar mientras mi libertad siguiera presente porque... ya ven, entro al colegio la semana que ciene, empiezo cuarto año de bachillerato, secundaria, noveno grado o como quieran llamarlo. La esclavitud regresa XDDDD_

_Ahora, entrando en materia, podemos ver que Shaoran reprendió a Sakura, y es que ¿cómo se le ocurre arriesgarse tanto¡Si hasta se desmayó! Bueno, claro que yo me desmayaría encantada con tal de tener tremendo príncipe azul dispuesto a despertarme ¡ejem! Jajajaja. En fin, pobre Shao, parece que su sobrino le salió bastante despierto y hasta lo ha puesto en un gran dilema, pero ¡Valla si me cae bien ese niño! Fue por él que Sakura accedió a quedarse en la casa de Shaoran, y si creían que iba a pasar algo pues... se equivocaron jejeje._

_La cosa se pondrá interesante, procuraré actualizar próximamente, aunque no prometo nada, tal vez el próximo capitulo también sea "larguito" - tomando en cuenta la extensión normal de mis capítulos -._

_Por ahí me dijeron que necesitaba mucha sangre fría para escribir esto (XD) pues bueno, la verdad el capítulo pasado si fue un poco deprimente pero… ya ven que en este se compuso! Si hasta ya se llaman por sus nombres de pila :D_

_Pero no puedo irme sin agradecer esos lindos reviews que me levantan el ánimo, muchas gracias a:_

_Tomoyo111_

_Katsumi00_

_Lunita Kinomoto_

_gabyhyatt_

_Tomoyo Hiwatari Ivanov_

_tsubasa-scc_

_Ahora sí, hasta la próxima jejeje_

_Erika-chan_

_PD: Perdonen, me extendí muuuuucho en las notas de autor_


	4. ¿Un nuevo sentimiento?

_Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de las CLAMP, la trama de esta loca historia al menos si es de mi propiedad pero su publicación no tiene fines de lucro, solo de pasar un buen rato_

* * *

El sonido de una insistente voz retumbaba en sus oídos, aún sin estar completamente consciente de lo que hacía, cubrió su rostro con el cobertor que tenía, pero segundos después sintió cómo ésa manta abandonaba su rostro, y luego, podía sentir una respiración tranquila muy cerca de ella; solo entonces recordó…

Abrió los ojos rápidamente encontrándose con una mirada profunda y con facciones masculinas casi sobre ella

--Sha…Shaoran--murmuró en un tono casi imperceptible mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo.

--Pensé que nunca despertarías--respondió él con una sonrisa divertida--estaba considerando la posibilidad de lanzarte agua helada, así hubiera sido más rápido ¿no?

Sakura sonrió también divertida, mientras estiraba su cuerpo y tallaba sus ojos, antes de levantarse de la cama y saludar a Shaoran "Buenos días, gracias por despertarme"

--Oh bueno…no es tan difícil después de todo.

Ella dejó escapar una risilla divertida mientras él salía del cuarto haciendo una pequeña seña antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sakura no tardó más de dos minutos en ponerse de nuevo sus medias y zapatos, y

alisarse el cabello con los dedos, antes de salir de esa habitación rumbo a la sala, donde estaba Shaoran, mirándola fijamente

--Debes comer algo antes

--Lo siento, no me alcanza el tiempo, tengo que averiguar sobre mis papás.

Sin hacer caso, Shaoran se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un par de vasos con yogurt natural y le alcanzó uno a ella, que con una sonrisa de resignación, aceptó.

--Muchas gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por mí, no sé qué hubiera hecho anoche sin tu ayuda--dijo Sakura una vez terminado el vaso

--No te preocupes por eso, ve al hospital, en un rato más Chu y yo iremos para allá

--Gracias, nos vemos entonces--respondió una vez puso el vaso en la cocina, mientras abría la puerta

--Bien--respondió él

A partir de ése momento, Sakura empezó a correr con dirección al hospital, logrando llegar diez minutos más rápido que a paso normal.

En cuanto llegó, luego de reportar su llegada al doctor Mitarai, quien la saludó alegremente y le dijo que en el momento su padre estaba siendo sometido a una serie de exámenes en los cuales, era más prudente que no interviniera, entonces se dedicó a atender la mayor cantidad de pacientes, y una vez acabó con el quinto del día, salió rápidamente en busca de Kobayashi, quien estaba a cargo de Tomoyo, pues quería saber sobre el estado de su mejor amiga. Después de algunos minutos, estaba frente al médico que atendía a Tomoyo

--Buenos días doctor Kobayashi--saludó ella cordialmente

--Buenos días, doctora Kinomoto--respondió él en el mismo tono

--Supongo que ya sabrá el motivo por el cual estoy aquí--dijo ella

--Eso creo, la señorita Daidouji ¿verdad?

--Sí, así es ¿Cómo está ella?--preguntó, finalmente dejándose de rodeos

--Anoche le realizamos la cirugía, afortunadamente no perdió demasiada sangre durante esta y las transfusiones no fueron exageradas, pero está bajo observación en cuidados intensivos, afortunadamente, en la tarde de ayer, llegaron 200 enfermeras y 150 médicos desde Hokkaido

Sakura suspiró con más tranquilidad, desde su llegada había notado la presencia de mucho más personal, y se sentía agradecida con el plan de apoyo de emergencias diseñado en todo Japón, en caso de una emergencia como ésa. También había escuchado del apoyo económico de China, puesto que, junto con otras regiones de Japón, habían enviado por mar alimentos, medicinas y algunos equipos médicos para atender la emergencia.

--Muchas gracias, doctor. Estaré muy pendiente de la situación, cualquier novedad le ruego me avise

--Así será--respondió él. Acto seguido, Sakura salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Estaba un poco más tranquila, pero aún debía buscar a su hermano, cuñada y sobrinos, además de averiguar sobre el estado de su padre, y si era posible, hablar con él. Y ni siquiera quería pensar en el cuerpo de su madre, como hija, sentía la necesidad de verla al menos por última vez, pero como doctora y ser racional, sabía que seguramente el cuerpo de ella estaba destrozado, y sería desgarrador verla.

Mientras caminaba por los corredores del hospital, divisó una silueta a lo lejos, era una figura masculina, y aunque estaba de espaldas, reconocería ese particular color de cabello en cualquier parte, entonces gritó "¡Eriol!" mientras corría apresuradamente hacia él

El hombre se volteó, y al ver a quien se dirigía hacia él, dejó escapar una sonrisa, y la recibió como un abrazo, por un momento pareció que dos pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, pero desaparecieron tan rápido como habían aparecido

--¡Eriol¡Que bueno que estás bien!--exclamó una vez terminaron el abrazo

--Lo mismo digo, sabía que estabas con vida y salud, pero me quedé muy preocupado al escuchar que te habías ido, después de todo, pasé por tu casa y descubrí…escombros--susurró

--Oh…bueno, eso…verás…--titubeó Sakura con una pequeña gota en su cabeza

--Un doctor me dijo que te habías ido con un "señor Li" ¿lo conozco?

La gota de la cabeza de Sakura se hizo mucho más grande, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo intenso

--No…verás, es que

Eriol rió a carcajadas

--No te preocupes, luego me contarás, ahora debo hablarte sobre Nakuru y los demás

El rostro femenino se iluminó

--¿Están aquí?

--Por supuesto, los encontré y logramos llegar aquí--respondió

--¡Dime¿Cómo están?--preguntó ansiosa

--Pues… Nakuru tiene una fractura en un tobillo, además de algunas heridas menores, Nissho tiene contusiones, y algunas otras heridas no muy graves, y Touya…él…tiene tres costillas rotas y 2 huesos más fracturados

--¡Dios mío!--susurró Sakura impresionada

--En este momento Nakuru y Nissho están en un par de exámenes de rutina, debido a que sus heridas no son tan graves, pero ya he podido verlos y hablar con ellos, sin embargo, Touya está en observación.

La joven trató de dominar la angustia que sentía por su hermano, aunque se sentía mucho más tranquila al saber que tanto él como Eriol, Nakuru y Nissho estaban con vida

--¿Qué doctor está atendiendo a mi hermano?

--Si no me equivoco es la doctora Bando

--Hablaré con ella, necesito saber cómo está mi hermano

--No te preocupes Sakura, estoy seguro de que estará bien--le dijo él sonriendo

--Gracias--respondió ella, sintiéndose un poco más animada--pero lamentablemente por ahora no podré hablar con la doctora, llevo mucho tiempo fuera del consultorio y aún hay muchas personas que requieren atención médica

--Entiendo

--Pásame a buscar a mi consultorio en un rato más, e iré a hablar con ella

--De acuerdo

--Si te enteras de algo, por favor no dudes en avisarme--pidió la joven de cabello castaño

--No te preocupes, lo haré--Respondió el hombre de cabello negro azulado mientras la despedía con una sonrisa.

Pero antes de volver a su consultorio, Sakura decidió ir y ver a su padre, así que, después de cruzar unas cuantas palabras con una enfermera, encontró la habitación a la que había acabado de ser remitido, entró sin llamar a la puerta, y lo que encontró la dejó devastada.

Sí, era su padre, y afortunadamente habían logrado salvar su extremidad, además de por supuesto, su vida, pero estaba rodeado de tubos, cables y aparatos, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta: Por más veces que hayas visto un panorama similar, y por más que llegues a estimar al paciente que se encuentra en ésta, nunca nada será peor que ver a tu propia familia en una situación tal.

Evitando lanzarse a llorar, se acercó a la cama, donde estaba Fujitaka acostado con los ojos cerrados, y ella susurró suavemente "Papá", cerró los ojos y recostó suavemente su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, pero un ligero movimiento en éste la sobresaltó

--¿Sakura?--se oyó una débil voz

--¿Papá¡Estás bien!--exclamó a punto de romper en lágrimas

--¡Hija¡Que bueno que estás bien!--aunque la voz era muy débil, se asomaba la emoción en cada sílaba--¿Tu madre cómo está?

Inmediatamente, la joven de ojos verdes se levantó, incapaz de decirle la verdad sobre Nadeshiko, seguramente había pasado algo antes de que ellos se desmayaran, porque Fujitaka inmediatamente la había preguntado

--No te preocupes por nada en este momento, tienes que recuperarte papá

--Pero ¿y tu madre, y Touya, Nakuru, Nissho?--preguntó desesperado obviamente temiendo lo peor

--Tienes que recuperarte, papá--era lo único que atinaba a decir Sakura mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta, antes de abrirla salir corriendo en dirección a su consultorio, dejando a Fujitaka lleno de angustia

En pocos segundos estaba frente a la puerta de su consultorio, cerrada con llave, desesperadamente buscó en los bolsillos de su bata, rogando por contener las lágrimas un momento más, una vez lo consiguió, la interrumpió una voz desde el pasillo, voz que pese al poco tiempo, conocía perfectamente

--¡Sakura!

--Hola--respondió ella sin mirarlo, consiguió abrir su consultorio y entró, siendo seguida por él, que cerró la puerta una vez entró.

--¿Qué te pasa?

--¿A mi? Nada, no te preocupes--respondió con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas, aún evitando la mirada masculina

Él, la tomó por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos

--Eso no es lo que a mí me parece

Entonces, ella rompió a llorar, recostándose en el pecho de él, que la rodeó con sus brazos después de unos segundos de pensarlo mucho.

Durante dos o tres minutos, ella lloró sin cesar, mientras él solo la abrazaba, hasta que Sakura logró levantar su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, en un gesto de tristeza y agradecimiento

--Es…es mi padre--dijo con un hilo de voz

--¿Qué sucedió?--preguntó el hombre de ojos ámbar

Y así Sakura le contó detalladamente su encuentro con Fujitaka, cómo se sentía después de éste y la situación de su hermano, mientras el ambarino sólo la miraba a los ojos, compartiendo la tristeza que ella tenía

--Yo sé que es duro, Sakura; pero tienes que ser fuerte, estoy seguro, de que saldrás adelante con tu padre y tu hermano, a pesar de que ahora todo parezca imposible, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.--afirmó mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella, y limpiaba las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas

Ella le agradeció con una hermosa sonrisa, que era correspondida por él.

Y por unos minutos, sus miradas permanecieron fijas en el otro, mientras inconscientemente, iban acercando sus rostros, hasta que se unieron en un dulce y mágico beso, pero antes de que pudieran profundizarlo, ella se separó, confundida y un poco aturdida por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, y, tratando de pensar con claridad, logró murmurar "No, no podemos"

Shaoran, igualmente aturdido, atinó a preguntar "¿Qué dices?"

--Digo que…que no podemos; tú eres mi paciente, nos conocemos desde apenas ayer, y además…yo tengo novio, no es justo con Yukito

Él guardó silencio por segundos que parecieron una eternidad, quería decirle que no le importaba nada por que él…¿qué le iba a decir¿Que ella le gustaba¿qué le parecía increíblemente bonita¡Demonios! Ésa no era la clase de cosas que un hombre como él, en pleno uso de razón le decía a una mujer que apenas conocía, a la que había humillado hasta el cansancio.

--Tienes razón, perdóname, no fue mi intención; te prometo que no pasará nada más…

--Yo…yo creo que, creo que será mejor que desde ahora no nos veamos tan seguido, agradezco profundamente el hecho de que me hayas apoyado, y aún más que, siendo una extraña, me hayas dejado pasar la noche en tu casa, pero creo que será lo mejor para los dos no vernos más

Él le respondió con una sonrisa falsa antes de decir

--Es cierto, adiós, y espero que tu padre se recupere pronto--dijo antes de salir, dejando a Sakura muy confundida.

Las siguientes dos horas, atendió a varios pacientes, pero realmente no estaba concentrada en lo que hacía, pues tenía tantos problemas en los cuales pensar: la situación de su hermano, su padre, y…Shaoran.

Con el beso que se habían dado, ella había quedado literalmente en las nubes; y realmente, no era justo con Yukito, Sakura sabía que el amor que sentía por su novio era muy profundo, pero empezaba a dudar que ése amor fuera de pareja, y eso no sólo la confundía, también la lastimaba, porque no quería herirlo, y menos cuando ni siquiera ella tenía claro cuales eran sus sentimientos. Estaba claro que no podía amar a Shaoran, apenas lo conocía, pero realmente no le era indiferente, era muy apuesto p…

--¿Doctora?--preguntó por tercera, quizá cuarta vez una muchacha de ojos claros que estaba frente a Sakura

--¿Eh?--murmuró la aludida, luego agitó la cabeza hacia los lados y logró preguntar--¿qué me decía?

--Le estaba preguntando si considera que mi hermana estará bien

--Por supuesto que si, las heridas no son demasiado profundas, estoy segura de que estará bien

--Muchas gracias doctora--respondió la muchacha, mientras le decía algo en francés a otra joven algunos años mayor, y ambas se levantaban, antes de que la más joven dijera--Hasta luego

--Hasta luego--respondió

Realmente dentro del hospital, casi podría decirse que era un día normal, con la única diferencia de que había un incremento de pacientes con heridas más graves de las comunes. _Casi podría decirse_, si no tuviera una madre fallecida, un padre enfermo y un hermano en circunstancias también graves…y si no estuviera en medio de una confusión sentimental, por lo demás, las cosas estaban normales

A los pocos minutos de haber terminado la curación de una quemadura profunda, tocaron a la puerta tres veces, ella sonriendo solo dijo:

--Adelante, Eriol

El joven de cabello negro azulado abrió la puerta mientras le sonreía y después de un par de gestos se sentaba frente a ella en una silla libre de suciedad, pues el día anterior había sido limpiado el consultorio, para evitar la propagación de infecciones.

--¿Sabes? No te lo había dicho pero sin los anteojos tus ojos se ven un poco menos misteriosos, casi hasta podría decir que eres una persona normal

El rió ante la broma, desde que eran unos niños, Sakura le había dicho que su mirada enigmática no era propia de las personas comunes y naturales.

--¿Eso crees? Pues no te imaginas cuanto he extrañado mi par de anteojos, y no solo hablo del _efecto misterioso_ que mencionas

Ella sonrió

--Vamos a hablar con la doctora Bando

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a su destino.

* * *

En cuanto salió del consultorio, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pesado suspiro¿Qué demonios estaba pensando para besarla así¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Apenas sabía el nombre de ella y la había besado, no negaba que el beso le gustó, pero…¡Ese no era el hecho! Ella tenía razón, tenía novio y el simplemente no estaba interesado en mujeres por el momento, porque TODAS, sin excepción eran unas malditas, traicioneras e interesadas.

Tratando de dejar de lado el asunto al menos por un momento, empezó a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Mei Ling, quien ya había despertado, por lo que Chu se había quedado con ella.

* * *

Tal y como había dicho, Sakura lo había llevado con la doctora Bando, y ambos habían hablado con ella, quien solo les dijo que Touya ya estaba fuera de peligro, y que, en cuanto sanaran algunas heridas delicadas, podría salir del hospital, ya que en el momento lo primero que necesitaban era la mayor cantidad de habitaciones disponibles.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Por la tarde, Sakura había decidido ir a ver a su padre, y al enterarse de que estaba dormido y posiblemente tardaría tiempo en despertar -debido al poco descanso en las últimas horas y a las intervenciones médicas- decidió ir a casa, y ésa noche si tendría donde dormir: en casa de Eriol, junto con Nissho y Nakuru, a quien, después de mucho intentar, habían logrado convencerla de que ir a casa a descansar sería lo mejor. Pero antes, fue nuevamente a averiguar novedades sobre Tomoyo, pero todo seguía igual, de manera que partió en compañía de Eriol -que nuevamente fue el apoyo de Nakuru- y los demás.

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche cuando llegaron a la casa de Eriol, naturalmente todos los objetos de la casa estaban esparcidos por el suelo, pero en general estaba bien; Sakura descansaría un par de horas y volvería al Hospital, donde tomaría un turno nocturno, sabía que, aunque el panorama de la salida del hospital había cambiado un poco, aún habían miles de personas sin atender, pero lo que más la entristecía era que no hubieran tantas como hubiera deseado, porque muchas estaban muertas.

Debido a que la luz no funcionaba, se vieron obligados a encender una pequeña vela y comer galletas y enlatados que aún se conservaban frescos, antes de que todos cayeran dormidos, mientras Sakura aguardaba la hora de su partida nuevamente.

_A veces creo que no vale la pena vivir. Mi padre se volverá loco cuando se entere de lo de mamá, además de que…mi ciudad, la ciudad en la que viví por muchos años está simplemente destruida, acabada. Muchos de mis amigos deben estar muertos, y mi mejor amiga está en una situación crítica, afortunadamente he encontrado a mi hermano, a Nakuru, Eriol y Nissho…pero las cosas nunca serán iguales, aún dentro de años, cuando todo esto haya pasado y solo queden los recuerdos._

_Madre…¿por qué no puedo llorar tu muerte? Fuiste amigable conmigo…algunas veces…y, aunque en un principio te odié, por obligarme a ser algo que no quería en ese momento, cuando realmente me di cuenta de que ser médico era mi pasión, creí que el rencor por ti había desaparecido aunque…después de todo, no se puede desaparecer el rencor de tantos años en un momento, y siento no lamentar tu muerte tanto como lo haría otra hija pero…lo siento._

Estos eran los pensamientos de Sakura, recostada en un sofá del salón de visitas, en medio de la oscuridad, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban sin piedad alguna por sus pálidas mejillas, de repente se daba cuenta de el verdadero significado de las palabras que había oído alguna vez "Cuando digas 'te perdono' hazlo porque en tu corazón realmente has perdonado, o sino, no digas nada, porque el rencor que sientes se guardará en tu corazón e irá creciendo día a día"

Y eso era justo lo que había pasado con Sakura, el rencor hacia su madre había crecido con el tiempo, y dudaba que algún día fuera a desaparecer, aunque sentía que ese rencor la estaba matando, porque ella nunca había sentido algo tan inquietante.

Se puso de pie, y encendió la vela -que había decidido apagar hacía un momento- miró su reloj de pulso, y apagó la vela nuevamente antes de limpiar su rostro con los puños de su chaqueta y salir rumbo al hospital.

* * *

_Sorpresa!!!!! Seguramente esperaban que después de tan prolongada ausencia saliera diciendo que quitaría el fic por falta de tiempo o algo así…pues no! Olvídense de que se librarán tan pronto de mí, llegué pisando fuerte, con beso incluido y toda la cosa jajaja. Debo confesar que no estaba entre mis planes pero la oportunidad surgió y me dije ¿Por qué no? Ya es hora de complicarle un poquito más la existencia a este par_

_Como ven, empiezo a aclarar algunas cosillas, porque si se habían dado cuenta, Sakura no estaba TAN preocupada y deprimida por la muerte de su madre, y en algún capítulo próximo verán porqué ese rencor. Hubo un reencuentro y muchas confusiones, que espero hayan disfrutado._

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todos los lectores, pero especialmente a mi amiga Carolina (Katsumi00) por que fue quien prácticamente me obligó (ja, ja) a iniciar la redacción de este nuevo capítulo. También a mi Amiga Lunita (Lunita Kinomoto): "Aunque andes medio 'missing' sabes que se te quiere y se te extraña montones ¿no?"_

_Pero por su puesto¿qué sería de mí sin el apoyo de mis queridísimos lectores? Y más aún de quienes me dejan review:_

_Tomoyo Hiwatari Ivanov_

_Lunita_

_Luna-Box_

_Katsumi00_

_Y quienes no se han animado ¡Vamos chicos, dejen un review! No saben lo importante que es para mi_

_Finalmente se despide_

_Flor del cerezo_


	5. La culpa e impotencia

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de las CLAMP y su uso aquí es sin ánimo de lucro_

* * *

La mañana estaba soleada, desde el consultorio se podían ver los radiantes y cálidos rayos de sol iluminando el rostro de Sakura, estaba a punto de terminar su turno, y estaba realmente exhausta, en la noche había estado muy ocupada, pues habían llegado tres pacientes con heridas de bala, al parecer ocasionados por una disputa debido a los recursos que recientemente llegaban desde otras zonas de Japón como contribución a la tragedia. 

No había dormido mucho y estaba agotada, de manera que en cuanto terminó, decidió ir a la sala de doctores, donde se sentó unos cuantos minutos, pensando en las cosas que últimamente habían pasado en su vida: un terremoto había acabado con su apartamento, con su ciudad, con muchos de sus amigos, había asesinado a su madre y herido a su padre, hermano, cuñada e incluso a su sobrino, además…estaba Shaoran.

Sin querer pensar en el hombre de los cabellos castaños y los ojos color ámbar, por su mente pasó el recuerdo de Yukito necesitaba hablar con él, recordó que su teléfono celular (que había guardado en el casillero que le correspondía como miembro del personal médico) había quedado sin batería, además de que habían quedado con poca señal telefónica, aún así, necesitaba hablar con alguien, por lo que se levantó y extrajo de su casillero el teléfono y el cargador del mismo, lo conectó y agradeció en silencio el hecho de que en el hospital aún funcionara la luz; sin pensarlo más, marcó al número telefónico.

**--¿Sakura¿Eres tú¿Realmente eres tú?--preguntó del otro lado de la línea el joven**

--¡Hola Yukito!--exclamó con evidente emoción

**--¿Cómo estás?--preguntó él casi a gritos, ya que la interferencia dificultaba la comunicación y entrecortaba las palabras**

--Bien, estoy bien

**--¿Qué dijiste?**

--Que estoy bien--repitió

**--Llegaré a Tokyo mañana, no he podido hacerlo antes ya que tenía que resolver un asunto antes, y he estado viajando el resto del tiempo por mar, pero ya estoy seguro de que mañana estaré contigo. ¿Cómo están todos?**

--Bien…dentro de lo que cabe pero mi madre…

En ese momento se cortó la comunicación, dejando a Sakura algo más animada, Yukito llegaría al día siguiente y todas las confusiones seguramente se acabarían.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, todo se veía borroso, intentó moverse, pero inmediatamente, sintió un dolor agudo en su vientre, abandonando el intento por moverse, trató de identificar el lugar donde se encontraba, y luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que era el hospital, descubrió a su alrededor varios aparatos y en su muñeca una aguja, entonces recordó… 

…**Flash back…**

_Aún no había salido el sol cuando un fuerte temblor empezó a sentirse, ella estaba despierta y decidió quedarse quieta por unos momentos, aunque algo en su corazón le avisaba que esta vez no sería como los temblores usuales que se sentían de cuando en cuando en Tokyo._

_Cuando varios cuadros cayeron al suelo y el temblor se intensificó, presa del pánico se levantó en busca de un sitio para refugiarse, pero era demasiado tarde, con terror vio como un enorme mueble lleno de libros se tambaleaba y apenas atinó a cubrirse el rostro con los brazos antes de caer al suelo con la biblioteca encima y perder el conocimiento inmediatamente después._

…**Fin de flash back…**

En ese momento pensó en su madre, estaba de viaje en el continente americano, aunque, como siempre, se trataba de negocios. Pensó en lo preocupada que debía estar y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, luego pensó en su mejor amiga, Sakura, su familia y todos sus amigos, pero con tristeza notó que no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlos.

Entonces empezó a inspeccionar un poco la habitación de hospital, no se veía demasiado afectada por el terremoto, pudieron haberla arreglado un poco, ya que no sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo había pasado. Después de unos segundos de mucho pensarlo, trató de acomodarse de manera que pudiera ver su vientre, para averiguar la causa del dolor punzante en el mismo, luego de algunos intentos fallidos desistió, y retomó la inspección del lugar, notando esta vez una cortina cerrada a su derecha, del otro lado, seguramente habría algún otro paciente.

Dejando de lado el asunto del paciente que imaginaba, estaría a su derecha, deseó llamar a alguien para preguntar sobre su estado y qué había pasado, incluso quería saber si en el hospital estaban Sakura y los demás, y no tuvo que esperar mucho, antes que entrara una enfermera por una puerta de color blanco que estaba cerca de ella.

--¡Ah! Veo que ya ha despertado, señorita--dijo la mujer de cabello negro, surcado por algunas canas, mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa

--¿Qué me sucedió?--preguntó con incertidumbre

--Bueno…fue sometida a una cirugía, le extrajeron un riñón, pero no se preocupe, ya está fuera de peligro

--¿Qué?--preguntó anonadada, y unos segundos después logró preguntar--¿todo estará bien?

--Así es, como le dije: está fuera de peligro, lamentablemente no pudimos conseguir un riñón de repuesto debido a las circunstancias, pero estará bien, su otro riñón está en perfecto estado.

Tomoyo sintió como algo en su interior se revolvió al pensar en las palabras de la enfermera, pero aún así decidió cambiar de tema y preguntar con su amiga

--Disculpe ¿sabe usted algo de la doctora Kinomoto Sakura?

--OH ¡por supuesto que sí! Me ha estado haciendo preguntas constantemente sobre su progreso, igual que al doctor Kobayashi, que es quien está a cargo de usted. Además, la doctora Kinomoto fue quien dio la orden inmediata de su cirugía, y donó una generosa cantidad destinada a una transfusión para usted, ya que la cirugía era muy peligrosa--informó la mujer

Tomoyo sonrió "Sakura nunca cambiaría, siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que por sí misma"

--¡Es cierto! Tengo que ver al señor Ito, e inmediatamente iré a avisarle al doctor Kobayashi que usted despertó, igualmente a la doctora Kinomoto, se alegrará mucho cuando se entere

--Le agradezco mucho

--No hay por qué señorita, es mi deber y lo hago con gusto; si me disculpa…

--Por supuesto, que esté muy bien

--Igualmente--dicho esto, deslizó levemente la cortina, dejando a Tomoyo escuchar una breve conversación:

_"Señor Ito ¿cómo se encuentra usted?"_

_"¿Qué quiere que le diga? Estoy vivo, si eso pregunta"_

Al parecer la enfermera no quiso seguir escuchando más, pues segundos después, Tomoyo vio como se devolvía y sonreía antes de salir por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, asegurándose antes, de cerrar bien la cortina divisoria.

* * *

Acababa de despertar, y al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su esposa, muy cerca del suyo; haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, logró levantar un poco su cabeza y acercar su rostro al de ella, que curiosamente se encontraba en una muy incómoda posición para dormir, después de mucho esfuerzo de su parte, tratando de ignorar la incomodidad que le propinaban las vendas y yesos que llevaba en el pecho, logró darle un suave beso en los labios, que hico que ella, automáticamente abriera los ojos de golpe 

--¡Touya!--exclamó alegre

-Hola--simplemente respondió él tranquilo

--¿Cómo te sientes?

--Como si me hubiera pasado una manada de elefantes encima--dijo sinceramente

--No es para menos…

--¿Y Nissho?

--Está de paseo con Eriol. No puede quedarse quieto en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, además, tenía hambre y fueron a revisar si hay algo en la cafetería

--Ya veo. ¿Sabes algo de Sakura y mis padres?

--Eriol me contó que la había visto, está bien, el señor Fujitaka está herido pero tu madre…

--¿Qué?--preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio

--Bueno…la señora Nadeshiko…falleció

El silencio se apoderó nuevamente de la habitación, Touya no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, ya que desde su adolescencia había tenido una pésima relación por su madre, especialmente por que parecía proponerse molestar a Sakura cada vez que su padre no estaba, cuando sólo él podía molestar a SU hermanita. Aunque…tampoco se alegraba por la muerte de ella, especialmente cuando imaginaba cómo sufriría Fujitaka sin ella.

--Quiero ver a mi hermana--pidió en un tono imperativo

--Se lo diré a Eriol en cuanto llegue, iría yo misma a buscarla, pero me es un poco difícil con esta venda en el tobillo--respondió sumisamente señalando su pie

Él no respondió

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde que habló con Yukito, llevaba tiempo de estar en su tiempo libre, pero aún así seguía atendiendo pacientes para ayudar la mayor cantidad de personas y de paso, sacar de su mente ciertos pensamientos. 

Finalmente decidió ir a buscar a Tomoyo, a Touya y armarse de valor para enfrentar a su padre, así que primero fue a la habitación de su mejor amiga, a la cual había obtenido el permiso de entrar libremente (N/A El hecho de que sea doctora no quiere decir que entra y sal por las habitaciones, es una especie de respeto entre los colegas que supongo, existe en la realidad) y al entrar se llevó una sorpresa

No sólo estaba despierta, sino que también se estaba intentando poner de pie para hacer quien-sabe-que-disparate, aún sin ser vista, Sakura se acercó rápidamente a su amiga, mientras decía "¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?"

Ella levantó la mirada y no pudo menos que sonreír mientras se dejaba caer con suavidad en la cama.

--Gusto en verte también, Saku

Por primera vez en su vida, no le molestó ni un poquito que la llamara con ese diminutivo de su nombre, que normalmente la hacía sentirse una bebé, simplemente decidió seguirle el juego, usando el diminutivo del nombre de ella que, por el contrario, nunca le molestó, siempre que fuera ella, su madre o algún familiar cercano quien la llamara así.

--Lo mismo digo, Tommy. Me asustaste mucho ¿sabes?--respondió con gesto maternal

--Pero estoy bien, me contaron que tú donaste sangre para mi cirugía

--Bueno…me gané un par de regaños por tú culpa--bromeó--pero…al fin eres mi amiga

Tomoyo rió suavemente.

--Se lo agradezco mucho, señorita Kinomoto--contestó en tono jovial--Pero…cuéntame ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado¿Qué ha sido de ti¿Sabes algo de tu familia…?

--Si supieras todo lo que ha pasado…estamos a miércoles, y aunque el terremoto fue apenas antes de ayer, han pasado tantas cosas que sería difícil de imaginar

--¿A qué te refieres?--inquirió la joven de ojos color amatista intrigada

--Mi madre…falleció--dijo en un tono algo triste y con el rostro ensombrecido--me siento mal; tú eres la única que sabe que nunca nos llevamos del todo bien, no desde que cumplí 11 años, pero aún así, yo nunca deseé que algo como esto le pasara, lo juro--exclamó sintiéndose culpable y empezando a llorar

Tomoyo-que estaba sentada en la cama- haciendo caso omiso de su dolor, insistió en silencio en que su amiga se sentara, y una vez lo logró, la abrazó con ternura fraternal, antes de susurrar--"No es tu culpa, Saku, sé que jamás desearías que algo así pasara"

La joven de ojos verdes siguió llorando, y su amiga no lo impedía, pues sabía que ésa era la única manera de desahogar un sentimiento de culpa que no debía existir, y unos minutos después, cuando los sollozos se redujeron a pequeños suspiros, Sakura levantó la mirada y le regaló a su mejor amiga una sonrisa sincera

--No sé que haría sin ti, Tommy. He decidido averiguar por el cuerpo de mi mamá, en un principio imaginé que sería algo más triste de lo que pudiera soportar pero…si no me despido de ella, me arrepentiré toda mi vida

La aludida asintió levemente.

--¿Sabes algo de tu padre, tu hermano, tu sobrino y Nakuru?

--Sí, ayer vi a mi padre, pero no tuve el valor para decirle la verdad sobre mi mamá, respecto a Touya, Nakuru y Nissho, ahora mismo iba a verlos, justo después de ti, afortunadamente Eriol los encontró y los trajo al hospital esa misma noche, pues mi hermano está herido.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, desde muchos años atrás había escuchado algo acerca de un primo que Nakuru tenía y que vivía en Inglaterra, a pesar de que había viajado a Japón en varias ocasiones, y que, según sabía, se había establecido en Tokyo hacía algún tiempo, nunca habían sido presentados debido a que no coincidían en horarios, él hacía viajes relámpago a Londres o cualquier parte del mundo, o ella tenía que ir a congresos de moda en ciudades como París. A pesar de todo, se moría de ganas por conocerlo, ya que Sakura le había hablado tantas maravillas de él que realmente había despertado su curiosidad

Sakura, al ver el gesto en el rostro de su amiga, comprendió a la perfección y le ofreció una sonrisa mientras decía:

--Te prometo que te lo presentaré, tal vez hoy o mañana vengamos a visitarte--comentó

--Eso espero--contestó ella con una falsa seriedad

--Iré a buscar a Touya, tú tienes que descansar porque acabas de salir de-----

--Ayúdeme, alguien que me ayude por favor--se oyó del otro lado de la cortina, Sakura caminó veloz hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, y al llegar, se encontró con un hombre de edad avanzada a punto de caer de su cama, sosteniéndose únicamente de su brazo izquierdo, apoyado en su mesa de noche

--¡Dios mío!--exclamó mientras se acercaba al hombre y lo ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio recostándolo de nuevo en medio de la cama--¿Qué intentaba hacer?--preguntó en un tono preocupado

--Solo quería alcanzar el agua, tengo una sed terrible--respondió el hombre con un tono frío y sin rastro alguno de agradecimiento

Sakura miró el otro extremo de la mesa y tomó el vaso de vidrio, que estaba lleno hasta la mitad con el líquido transparente, mientras se lo acercaba, preguntó "¿Necesita algo más?"

--Soledad

La aludida frunció el ceño y se despidió con una reverencia, antes de regresar donde Tomoyo, despedirse con la mano y salir dejando bien cerrada la puerta

* * *

Poco después, estaba frente a la habitación de su hermano, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Nakuru y Nissho sentados en una silla, justo al lado de la cama donde descansaba su hermano, SU HERMANO. Era increíble ver a Touya en una situación similar, cubierto de vendas y rodeado de aparatos, tal y como había visto a su padre y a Tomoyo, -aunque esta última se había podido sentar, y de hecho había intentado ponerse de pie después de su cirugía-, era simplemente inconcebible que los seres que conocía estuvieran ahora sometidos a la voluntad de unos aparatos y amarrados a la quietud de una cama 

--Hola Nakuru, Nissho--saludó alegremente antes de que el pequeño se lanzara a sus brazos--veo que estás muy bien--comentó mientras lo elevaba en sus brazos ante los gritos de felicidad del niño, ignorando la leve dificultad que esto le ocasionaba, ya que Nissho estaba por cumplir los seis años de edad

Luego bajó a su sobrino y caminó hacia la cama, sentándose en un lado desocupado de la misma: "Hola, hermano"

--Vaya vaya, con que es cierto ¡Los monstruos son más resistentes que los seres humanos!--se burló

Sakura frunció el ceño profundamente, mientras apretaba el puó y en su frente se divisaba una pequeña vena

--Te daría un fuerte pisotón en este preciso momento si no estuvieras así porque ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no soy ningún monstruo!

Tanto Nakuru como Nissho rieron alegremente ante el cómico gesto de la hermana menor de Touya al pronunciar esas palabras

--Pero cuéntame Sakura ¿cómo ha pasado el día de hoy?--preguntó Nakuru tras unos segundos

--Agotador y deprimente…no sabes cuán difícil es ver a tantas personas mal heridas y sin hogar, y saber que no puedes hacer nada por ellas fuera de lo que tu profesión de permite--respondió con gesto sombrío

--Lo imagino. ¿Ha visto al señor Fujitaka hoy?

--No. Quiero hacerlo, aunque seré sincera, no quiero ver su reacción al enterarse de…--dudó antes de continuar, pues no estaba segura de si su hermano estaba enterado sobre la muerte de Nadeshiko

--Sé lo que pasó con ella, Sakura--comentó el hombre--sé que mi mamá murió, y también temo la reacción de mi padre, él la amaba, la ama.--añadió con fastidio

Nissho solo observaba desde su lugar, pese a su edad, aún no entendía que significaba morir, y al parecer su madre no estaba muy interesada en explicárselo.

--No se que hacer--musitó ella

--No podremos ocultárselo toda la vida--respondió Kinomoto

--Lo sé, pero debido a su situación, temo algún ataque al corazón y…si algo le pasa a papá, no podría soportarlo--dijo mientras escondía el rostro entre las manos

--Tranquila, Sakura--susurró Nakuru, que se había levantado para abrazarla

--Es que...tengo tanto miedo

Desde su lugar en la cama, Touya miraba impotente la tristeza de Sakura, no le gustaba verla así, no le gustaba nada.

--Se lo diremos en cuanto esté mejor, pero no puedes dejar de visitarlo, se preocupará mucho

--Tienes razón, hermano

--Como siempre

Ella respondió con un suspiro de fastidio antes de decir: "Veo que estás lo suficientemente bien para hacer bromas tontas, así que estaré más tranquila. Por cierto ¿dónde está Eriol?"

--Vino hace un rato, dejó con nosotros a Nissho y se fue, pero no dijo para donde--respondió la esposa de Touya

--Ya veo…será en otra ocasión--dijo antes de despedirse con la mano y salir de la habitación dejando a todos muy intrigados por sus palabras

* * *

CONTINUARA

* * *

_¡Konnichiwa queridos lectores! Aquí yo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo en un lapso menor de tiempo, espero que les haya gustado pese a carecer totalmente de alguna escena de SakuraxShaoran. Vemos que las cosas van avanzando, especialmente porque ya sabemos más sobre Tomoyo, y les aseguro que muy pronto vendrán cosas de la pareja TomoyoxEriol, es cuestión de tiempo._

_Las confusiones siguen presentes e incluso la culpa se apodera por un momento de Sakura, pero como ven, el mismo sentimiento se ha solucionado y por el momento todo está relativamente bien_

_La pregunta es ¿Realmente se solucionarán las cosas con la llegada de Yukito? Lo que pasará lo tengo claro, pero la verdad…no lo pienso decir (XD) Solo les diré que muchos cosas pasarán en los siguientes capítulos, y que la cosa se va a poner grave (inserte risa malvada de su preferencia aquí)_

_Estas entregas no serían posibles sin el apoyo incondicional de ustedes, que leen y especialmente que se toman la molestia de dejar su comentario:_

_gabyhyatt_

_Luna-Box_

_Katsumi00_

_Lunita Kinomoto_

_No saben lo importante que es su opinión para mí, y me ayudaría mucho si dejan su comentario ¿Si?_

_Nos veremos pronto_

_Erika_


	6. Persiguiéndome

_Card Captor Sakura es propiedad exclusiva de las CLAMP, pero la historia es absolutamente mía y esta prohibida su publicación en otras páginas sin mi permiso y mucho más sin créditos, de lo cual fui víctima recientemente, por favor ¡No al Plagio de fanfics!_

* * *

_--Bien, tienes que hacerlo, tienes que enfrentarlo_--se decía a sí misma Sakura antes de entrar a la habitación donde estaba Fujitaka

Y segundos después, abrió la puerta con una expresión parecida a la que tendría si estuviera a punto de encontrarse con la muerte en persona

--¿Hija¡Que gusto verte! Ayer me dejaste muy preocupado--exclamó Fujitaka en cuanto vio a Sakura entrar

--Hola papá…lamento haberme ido ayer, es que…recordé que tenía un paciente que atender urgentemente, en verdad lo siento

El señor Kinomoto frunció el ceño, su hija era realmente mala mintiendo, pero no preguntaría más por el momento, para no hacerla sentir incómoda

--Pero cuéntame¿porque nadie me ha podido dar razón de Nadeshiko? Tampoco he sabido mucho de Touya ni de Nakuru y Nissho ¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

--Mi madre…está herida, la están atendiendo aquí en el hospital.--comentó mientras miraba al otro lado de donde estaba su padre, temía que al verle la cara, descubriera la mentira en sus ojos

--Ya veo ¿pero está bien?

--No te preocupes por ella

--¿Y los demás?

--Mi hermano sufrió unas cuantas heridas y lesiones, pero afortunadamente se recuperará con el paso del tiempo, al igual que Tomoyo

--¿Qué sucedió con la pequeña Tomoyo?--preguntó con gesto preocupado

--Fue sometida a una cirugía, pero estará bien--aseguró con una sonrisa--Nakuru sufrió una lesión en el tobillo, y Nissho, él está perfectamente

--Me alegra que todos estemos bien--comentó, para incomodidad de Sakura--¿Cuándo podré ver a Nadeshiko?

La joven de ojos verdes empezó a sudar frío ¿qué le diría?

--Bien…pues…verás…sus heridas no le permiten caminar hasta aquí, y a ti tampoco--dijo

--Ya veo--respondió con gesto sombrío, como si sospechara ligeramente que Sakura estaba mintiendo--¿Y qué te ha sucedido de nuevo últimamente?--preguntó con audacia tratando de dejar el tema de Nadeshiko de lado, y es que, desde que Sakura había entrado a verlo, su rostro estaba adornado por una sonrisa falsa, que indicaba que algo estaba sucediendo, además de la forma en que constantemente suspiraba y se quedaba mirando hacia ningún punto fijo, como si la asaltaran las dudas, pero ¿de qué?

La joven pensó detenidamente la respuesta que le daría a su padre: "Verás, conocí a un hombre, pero no cualquier hombre, no, conocí al dueño del par de ojos más hermosos y profundos que he visto, nos besamos pero no pude continuar con esto, porque tengo una relación con Yukito" Primero que todo, ésa no era la clase de cosas que se le decían a un padre, segundo… a ella le gustaba Yukito, desde antes de la preparatoria…lo de Shaoran eran simplemente tonterías, nada más que un beso

--No mucho, he estado deprimida por el estado de mis pacientes, y llena de trabajo, que a propósito debo retomar en este momento--contestó finalmente con una gotita en la cabeza, pensando en qué cara hubiera puesto su padre si le hubiera dicho la cantidad de cosas que pasaron por su cabeza.

--Pues…no te preocupes, debes atender a esas personas, ya me has hablado acerca de todo lo que pasó, estaré bien.--dijo con una sonrisa sincera

--Gracias papá, cuídate mucho--pidió, y se despidió con una reverencia, volviendo a su consultorio no sin antes advertir a los médicos y enfermeras a cargo de su padre que no hablaran de la verdad sobre Nadeshiko.

Una vez en su consultorio, se dio cuenta del hambre que sentía, estaba cerca del medio día y aún no había comido, así que decidió buscar algo en la cafetería, y salir para despejarse un poco.

Tras comprar un pan duro con un café negro, Sakura salió del hospital, buscando un sitio cercano para sentarse a comer, encontró un lugar cerca de la puerta, en el suelo ya despejado y se dedicó a observar a su alrededor pensando en lo graciosa que se debía ver una doctora del hospital sentada en el piso afuera de él, aunque en realidad no le importaba.

Llevaba poco tiempo de estar allí sentada, cuando notó que un grupo de personas llegaban en una enorme camioneta blanca, que distaba mucho de estar acorde con el ambiente deshecho de la ciudad. De la camioneta bajó una mujer, seguida por dos hombres que cargaban lo que parecía ser un par de cámaras y algún micrófono. Vio como poco después todo estaba casi listo para tomar unas cuantas escenas del lugar, según había entendido Sakura del perfecto inglés norteamericano en que hablaban.

No le dio mucha importancia hasta el momento en que terminó su comida y decidió que era el momento de volver a su consultorio, antes de escuchar cómo la reportera empezaba a decir:

_"En la madrugada del pasado Lunes 10 de enero de 2005, Tokyo fue víctima del terremoto más fuerte en la zona en los últimos 60 años, el movimiento sísmico ha dejado incalculables pérdidas económicas para una próspera ciudad basada en la exportación de varios productos."_

Al mencionar esto, Sakura sintió como sus puños se apretaban con demasiada fuerza, pues no podía evitar enojarse al escuchar la prioridad que era otorgada a las pérdidas económicas, pero antes de decir algo más, decidió seguir escuchando

_"Entre las pérdidas que ha sufrido esta ciudad, también se destaca la gran cifra de muertos y heridos, que aún no ha podido ser concretada. Ayer llegaron contribuciones representadas en víveres y personal médico de varios lugares del mundo. La reciente fundación de un centro de ayuda a los damnificados ha sido una de las principales contribuciones en las que han aportado países como China, Rusia y los Estados Unidos de América. En este momento me encuentro frente al Hospital Central de Tokyo, lugar a donde han llegado miles de personas heridas."_ Dicho esto, la reportera de cabello rubio se dio la vuelta, y al ver a Sakura, con su bata blanca y en una esquina el apellido Kinomoto, hizo una seña para que se acercara, la joven simplemente obedeció con gesto indiferente y respondió a las preguntas que le hicieron, antes de retomar su labor.

_

* * *

Se había levantado demasiado temprano para su gusto, pero de cualquier manera no habría podido dormir mucho más teniendo a su prima en casa, la adoraba, pero podía resultar molesta, especialmente ahora que tenía una excusa para molestarle, no habría pedido que la dejaran salir un día antes de no ser por Sakura, porque realmente no sabía que era peor: si estar sometido a los caprichos de Mei Ling, o tener cruzarse con la "Doctora Kinomoto" por el hospital._

--¡¡Xiao Lang!!--tal y como lo sospechó, la chillona, melosa y fastidiosa voz de su prima, que no lo dejaba en paz ni siquiera en las mañanas

--¿Qué quieres?--preguntó una vez llegó a la habitación donde se quedaba Mei Ling con Chu, justamente la misma en que se había quedado…no importaba.

--No deberías hablarme así primito, sabes que soy una pobre mujer convaleciente…

--¿Convaleciente¿Llamas convaleciente a una pierna rota?--preguntó a gritos, exasperado

--Pero si ni siquiera sabes lo que duele, además, una persona tan activa como yo, sometida a una cama

--Ajá--no es que yo insinuara que a mí me tocaría la peor parte al tener que cuidarla mientras ella estaba en una cama.--Pero di ya que rayos quieres

--¿Sabes? No deberías hablar así enfrente de Chu, no quiero que termine con tu mal carácter y tus palabras inade…

--Di de una buena vez lo que quieres--exclamó él, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle

--¿Ves a que me refiero?--ante la agria expresión por parte de él, ella cedió--Lo que pasa es que…me estoy muriendo de hambre y tú sabes, las personas que se encuentran en una situación como la mía deben alimentarse bien por aquello de las vitaminas y…¿Xiao¿Shaoran? --y es que él había salido mucho tiempo atrás en dirección a la cocina, después de hacer una señal a Chu de que no dijera nada, y el pequeño tan solo se había quedado observando a su madre…los adultos sí que eran raros.

**

* * *

Eran cerca de las 11:00 de la mañana y se estaba muriendo de hambre, la enfermera le dijo que aún no estaba autorizada a comer comida normal, pero al parecer tampoco podía comer nada, aunque lo comprendía, después de una catástrofe no podía pretender ser la primera atendida, aunque tal vez su estomago no entendía tan fácilmente.**

Para entretenerse, decidió hacer lo que desde niña había disfrutado como ninguna otra cosa -a excepción de inmortalizar los momentos importantes en la vida de Sakura, su mejor amiga por medio de videos- y empezó a entonar una canción hermosa:

**Yoru no sora ni matataku**

**Tooi kin no hoshi **

**Yuube yume…**

--¿Podrían hacer silencio de ése lado? Algunos intentamos descansar.--se escuchó una voz agria del otro lado de la cortina, y Tomoyo frunció levemente el ceño, pero contestó con completa serenidad

--Disculpe, no quise incomodarlo

Y obtuvo como respuesta un gruñido, que la hizo sonreír. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, pero su curiosidad -que había aumentado con el paso de los años- no la dejaba tranquila, así que, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas y tratando de ignorar el dolor punzante, se puso de pie, y logró caminar hasta correr la cortina y ver al hombre que antes había gruñido, si mal no recordaba, el señor Ito

Era un hombre de expresión dura y estricta, a juzgar por su cabello y su rostro, tendría al menos 65 años de edad, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos apretadas, antes de terminar de observarlo, él abrió repentinamente los ojos y no pudo ocultar una expresión de asombro, justo antes de que sus ojos, azules como el mar, se llenaran de lágrimas.

--¿Nako?--preguntó con un tono melancólico, y se quedó observándola como en un trance

--¿Señor¿Está bien?--preguntó Tomoyo con sincera preocupación, al oír la dulce voz, el hombre volvió a la realidad, y su mirada se tornó dura y fría

--¿Quién eres¿Qué haces aquí?--preguntó

--Yo…mi nombre es Daidouji Tomoyo, y yo soy la persona que está internada en el hospital, del otro lado de la cortina--explicó

--¿Y qué haces aquí? Tu misma lo has dicho, DEL OTRO LADO DE LA CORTINA--puntualizó--no debes estar aquí, interrumpes mi descanso

--Bueno, solo pensé que, ya que estamos aquí y posiblemente durante mucho tiempo, deberíamos aprovechar y hablar un rato…--dijo, sabiendo exactamente cual sería la respuesta del hombre, pero llena de perseverancia…y es que, Ito le causaba una ternura inmensa, especialmente al ver esa mirada llena de tristeza y melancolía, a través de una máscara helada.

--Pues piensas mal, yo no pienso perder mi tiempo hablando con una jovencita insolente

--Respeto lo que quiere, pero me imagino que no le incomodará si mi siento--comentó señalando una pequeña silla de madera junto a la cama

--Haz lo que te plazca, de cualquier manera, supongo que no podré sacarte fácilmente de aquí.--respondió

--Me hicieron una cirugía, tuvieron que extraerme el riñón, mi amiga Sakura fue quien ordenó la intervención, incluso donó una alta y peligrosa cantidad de sangre para casos de emergencia durante ésta. ¿Sabe? Ella es muy buena, y desde pequeña ha sido como mi hermana, la persona a quien más he admirado, al igual que a mi madre--susurró con una sonrisa, extrañamente, el hombre le producía mucha confianza

Él quiso responder algo como ¿Y porqué habría de importarme eso? Pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero que Tomoyo notó con facilidad

--¿Porqué está usted aquí?--preguntó, antes de que Ito pudiera decir algo

--Tengo múltiples fracturas en mi pierna izquierda, y problemas en las caderas--respondió, después de algunos minutos de pensar en la respuesta

--Ya veo…pero…todo saldrá bien, pronto nos recuperaremos y estaremos de nuevo afuera de este hospital.--dijo llena de esperanza

El anciano decidió abandonar finalmente su expresión impenetrable y la miró con admiración; normalmente, cualquier persona se hubiera alejado al instante de él, al descubrir su forma aparente de ser, pero ella se había limitado a sonreírle y hablarle de su cirugía sin queja, en lugar de ello, agradeciendo a su mejor amiga.

--Tú saldrás bien, y después de algún tiempo, retomarás tu vida normal junto a tus seres queridos. Yo, muchacha, ya no tengo esperanzas, soy un pobre viejo solo y huraño, y es cuestión de poco tiempo para que abandone este mundo

--¡Eso no es cierto! Usted estará bien…--replicó horrorizada ante las palabras del hombre

--Tengo cáncer cerebral y una enfermedad del corazón. Estuve a punto de morir hace un mes, y sobreviví al terremoto apenas por un milagro ¿Qué te hace pensar que duraré mucho más con vida?--preguntó él, con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación--Entre más pronto sea, mejor; Dios simplemente está tratando de torturarme al mantenerme con vida tanto tiempo…sin mi Nako.

La joven de ojos color amatista no pudo evitar que en sus ojos se agolparan las lágrimas, y se propuso que mientras ella pudiera levantarse de su cama, estaría acompañando al hombre, hasta que éste falleciera.

* * *

Era el colmo.

Era inaudito.

Simplemente estaba fuera de sí. Unos minutos más y se volvería loco. Realmente no podía soportar a su prima.

--¡Xiao Lang!--gritó una voz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, él cerró con fuerza sus manos en un intento por controlarse

--¿Qué demonios quieres?--preguntó a gritos, mientras se acercaba a la cama donde estaba ella, con 3 almohadas, una limonada natural en su mano derecha y algunas galletas en la izquierda, y en su regazo, varias revistas que Shaoran había tenido que buscar por toda su casa, eran de ésas revistas tontas que dejaba ella en sus visitas al apartamento y que él conservaba sólo porque sabía que en cuanto ella volviera a visitarlo reclamaría por verlas.

--Deja ya el mal humor, desde esta mañana temprano andas así

--Tal vez sea porque estoy fastidiado de cumplir los caprichos de cierta prima mía

Ella sonrió

--¿No estás aburrido? Yo si lo estoy

--Lo imagino, debe ser terriblemente aburrido estar acostado en una cama mientras los demás te preparan comida y cumplen cuanta estupidez se te ocurre pedir--ironizó

Y es que era sencillamente absurdo que mientras ella pedía sin cesar, el pequeño Chu no había dicho nada durante toda la mañana.

--Vamos Shaoran…quizá la señal de televisión sirva todavía ¿Por qué no revisas?--pidió con gesto infantil

--¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado solo piensas en ver televisión?

--Vamos Chu, dile a tu tío Shaoran que no sea amargado, hay que vivir la vida

El aludido solo sonrió mientras una gotita surgía de su cabeza

--Si con eso me dejas en paz, aceptaré, pero sinceramente no creo que la señal sirva--dijo mientras se acercaba al televisor y lo prendía, comprobando efectivamente cómo no se podía ver nada en la pantalla, a excepción de color gris acompañado de sonidos distorsionados

--Pero si ese es tan solo un canal, no seas perezoso--dijo ella, buscando fastidiarlo, cosa que consiguió al instante

Una maldición escapó de sus labios antes de que empezara a oprimir los botones y cambiar los canales, teniendo el mismo resultado en todos, luego de unos minutos, desistió, sentándose en el suelo y mirándola con expresión que indicaba una previa advertencia, mejor conocida como: "Te lo dije"

Pero tras unos instantes, la imagen volvió y el sonido se distinguía, el marcado acento indicaba el idioma inglés, y Shaoran entendió al instante que se trataba de un reportaje sobre el terremoto ocurrido precisamente en Tokyo; sin demasiado interés se volteó, dispuesto a recoger el desorden del cuarto, pero la voz emocionada de su sobrino lo sobresaltó

--Mira mami, ella es la doctora que nos ayudó¡Es Sakura!--exclamó

Shaoran se dio la vuelta automáticamente hacia el televisor, y efectivamente, era Sakura, estaba hablando en un inglés impecable, acerca de la situación de los pacientes que había atendido sin caer en los detalles; el ceño de Shaoran se frunció y sus manos se cerraron con violencia mientras escuchaba la voz de Mei Ling haciendo comentarios con Chu, y de repente, salió del cuarto con pasos pesados, que dejaron anonadados a Mei Ling y especialmente a Chu

--Yo pensé que a mi tío le agradaba Sakura--dijo el niño confundido, mientras su madre sonreía

* * *

¡Maldición¿Podría ser su vida más…sin sentido? Después de ser criado como un robot por una madre fría y estricta entre cuatro hermanas y una prima escandalosas, sentirse obligado durante su niñez y adolescencia a ser el de las mejor calificaciones, luego ser el heredero sin elección de una compañía que no le llamaba la atención -al menos al principio-, enamorarse de una mujer frívola e interesada…como todas; y para colmo llegar a Japón como representante de su empresa en ése país, y fijarse -en menos de 24 horas- en otra mujer que tenía un novio y una vida en la que él obviamente no tenía nada que hacer.

¿Por qué demonios tenían que existir las mujeres? Eran simplemente vanidad, egocentrismo, egoísmo, frivolidad, hipocresía, mentira…

* * *

_Hola!!! He vuelto con un capítulo un tanto…extraño, vemos que Shaoran entra en crisis y la verdad no es algo que me encante pero…algo le tiene que romper la cabeza, no por ser irresistible está desprovisto de corazón; también lo vemos sometido a las órdenes de la nueva representante de un régimen totalitario, Su Majestad, la Dictadora Mei Ling Li jajajaja…yo, en el lugar de Shaoran, no la soportaría; creo que al pobre lo persigue la maldición de las mujeres, imagínenlo de pequeño rodeado de cuatro hermanas locas y luego enamorado de una mujer plástica._

_Pero vimos otra parte más bien sentimental, me gustó escribir la escena de Tomoyo y El Señor Ito, fue algo muy enternecedor._

_Bueno, para no extenderme demasiado, iré a agradecer sus comentarios:_

_Luna-Box_

_danny1989_

_gabyhyatt_

_Tomoyo Hiwatari Ivanov_

_Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su comentario ¿si? No saben lo importante que es para mí su opinión_

_Nos vemos_


	7. El dolor de la soledad I

**Card Captor Sakura NO me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni nada de eso, solo la trama de la historia y Chu…. ¿Pero para qué demonios lo tengo que decir? Si está clarísimo para todos**

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde la dichosa entrevista que le habían hecho, de nuevo estaba sumida en su trabajo tanto como le era posible, para evitar pensar en los demás problemas que tenía.

Aún había miles de personas con graves heridas, y tres de los siete casos serios que había atendido ese día estaban en peligro de muerte con heridas terribles; estaba casi segura de que muy a pesar de la colaboración extranjera, la muerte de miles de personas sería inevitable, y se sentía impotente al respecto, ya que varios de los equipos que tenían habían quedado totalmente destruidos y las condiciones para atender a las personas no eran precisamente las más adecuadas.

Súbitamente, una sensación de terror la invadió al ver cómo los equipos empezaban a temblar y sintió moverse el suelo bajo sus pies, empezó a temblar al ver la misma expresión suya en los ojos aterrorizados del niño al cual estaba atendiendo, y se recordó mentalmente las principales reglas sobre que hacer en un terremoto, especialmente "No dejarse llevar por el pánico" Y quiso agregar "Especialmente cuando tienes a un niño con una fractura a tu lado".

Entonces sonrió al niño, que no tardó en aferrarse a ella en un intento desesperado por protegerse, y ella le devolvió el gesto con la misma fuerza e incluso el mismo temor, mientras por su mente pasaban las imágenes de su padre, Tomoyo, Touya, Nissho, Nakuru, Chu y… y de Shaoran. Y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin piedad.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo abrazando al niño, pero de repente, el temblor de la tierra cesó, y lentamente ella se separó del pequeño para comprobar con sus ojos que las pocas cosas que había en el consultorio ya no se movían.

Sonrió levemente para tranquilizar al niño, y luego volvió a pensar en todos sus amigos, familia y conocidos, pero sin saber exactamente porqué, al pensar en su padre, un horrible sentimiento de angustia e impotencia la invadió, eso que los seres humanos llamamos con frecuencia "mal presentimiento".

Le pidió al niño que esperara un poco, y sin aguardar por la respuesta, salió corriendo de su consultorio, entre gritos y exclamaciones de asombro por la reciente réplica.

--Tiene que estar bien, tiene que estar bien—se repetía constantemente Sakura, aún sin creer la mitad de sus palabras.

Al llegar a la habitación de su padre, sintió que el corazón se le desgarraba al ver a un par de médicos y dos enfermeras más tratando de reanimar un cuerpo, y no necesitó preguntar de quién se trataba.

--¡Papá!—exclamó horrorizada una vez se acercó, al ver el cuerpo del hombre-- ¿Qué le pasó?

Ambos médicos la miraron con pena, y las enfermeras se limitaron a negar con la cabeza.

--Dígame que le pasó—exigió Sakura, presa de la desesperación

--¿El no sabía que su esposa había fallecido?—inquirió uno de los dos, ajustándose los lentes y evadiendo la mirada de Sakura.

Entonces, ella lo entendió todo, y al ver el cuerpo de su padre, no pudo más que echarse a llorar desconsoladamente.

* * *

Estaba en la cocina cuando de repente la tierra empezó a temblar, rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de Mei Ling, y la encontró durmiendo abrazada a Chu; dudó en despertarla, ya que sabía que ella podría dormir aún bajo tales circunstancias, pero temiendo que sucediera tal y como en el reciente terremoto, se acercó a ella y la sacudió con suavidad mientras susurraba:

--"Mei despierta, Mei Ling… ¡Despierta!"

Sin embargo, la joven continuaba durmiendo aún cuando algunas de las cosas del cuarto empezaron a caer al piso.

--"¡Mei Ling!"

Poco a poco, Chu fue abriendo sus ojos con pereza y Shaoran lamentó haber despertado al niño cuando leyó el terror en los ojos del niño, sin saber que hacer, continuó sus intentos por despertar a su prima.

--¿Qué quieres?--preguntó finalmente con pereza, antes de notar lo que estaba sucediendo--¡Por Dios está temblando!--gritó.

--¿Tú crees?--preguntó Shaoran con sorna mientras señalaba con la mirada al aterrorizado Chu.

Ella entonces acogió a su hijo en un abrazo, pero no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, lo cual provocó cierta rabia en Shaoran, ya que él conocía el efecto que las lágrimas de Mei Ling causarían en Chu, y este no era otro que un mayor temor y preocupación.

--¡Tranquilízate!--exclamó, para después abrazarla a ella y a Chu, para tratar de calmarlos a ambos.

Después de algunos segundos, o quizás minutos; la tierra dejó de temblar, y él la soltó tan pronto como eso sucedió; fue como si no creyera que realmente había terminado, después de comprobar que todo estaba en orden, volteó a mirarlos y le sonrió a su sobrino.

--No te preocupes, ya pasó; no fue más que una réplica.

--¿Una que?--preguntó el niño frunciendo el ceño.

--Una réplica, es un temblor pequeño que sucede después de un terremoto. Tenemos suerte de que no haya durado mucho, en ocasiones suelen durar incluso meses.

El niño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente; resultaba increíble imaginar un temblor como ése por varias semanas.

--Iré a revisar la cocina, supongo que se habrán caído muchas cosas--se excusó Shaoran.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, un pensamiento fugaz pasaba por su mente ¿Cómo estaría Sakura en esos momentos? Pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza en un intento por alejar a la ojiverde de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Tomoyo había estado junto al señor Ito desde varios minutos antes del temblor, luego de haber hablado un rato con él, al sentir debilidad decidió volver a su cama, pero tras algunas horas de descanso, sobre las 5:40 de la tarde, a pesar de que la enfermera le había prohibido pararse -de nuevo- se había levantado de su cama para hablar con el hombre.

Y habían entablado una amena conversación.

--¿Entonces tú eres esa diseñadora?--inquirió con interés.

--Así es, desde pequeña mis grandes pasiones fueron diseñar, cantar y grabar videos, pero me incliné por la primera opción.

Pero antes de que el hombre pudiera responder, ambos pudieron sentir la tierra moverse bajo ellos mismos, y al mirarse, él descubrió miedo en los ojos color amatista, pero ella solo vio resignación e incluso tranquilidad.

Tras algunos minutos de estar simplemente mirándose, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, notaron como el movimiento se había detenido, y Tomoyo suspiró con alivio antes de voltear a ver al hombre que reposaba en la cama.

Su expresión era lúgubre.

--¿Señor?--se atrevió a preguntar tras un buen rato.

--Otra vez¡Dios me ha quitado la oportunidad de reunirme con mi hija!

Tomoyo se quedó mirándolo sin comprender.

--¿Por qué me estás castigando¿Acaso hice algo tan malo para tener que soportar esta tortura?--él parecía en trance y Tomoyo no tenía la menor idea de que hacer.

--¿Señor Ito¡Soy Tomoyo!

--¿Qué?--preguntó el hombre, al fin mirando directamente a la joven de cabello azabache--¡Niña! De nuevo he perdido la ocasión de volver con Nako.

Ella lo miró con algo de pesar y tristeza.

--No se preocupe señor, estoy segura de que a su hija no le gustaría verlo abatido.--dijo con voz suave--aunque suene muy a frase desgastada, las cosas siempre tienen una razón de ser, pero aún así estoy segura de que su hija lo estará esperando cuando sea la hora.

El hombre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

* * *

Los doctores y una de las enfermeras habían salido varios minutos antes, seguramente apenados por lo que había pasado, pero para Sakura, eso no tenía la menor importancia.

Cuando no pudo seguir llorando, aún ésa sensación de dolor y vacío que se experimenta tras haber perdido un ser querido, estaba presente en su corazón, y la tristeza la invadía por completo.

--¿Cómo fue?—preguntó en voz alta, sabiendo que la enfermera seguía allí.

--Sufrió un paro cardíaco, tras enterarse de que su esposa había fallecido, y lo estaban atendiendo, pero la réplica aterrorizó al doctor Izawa, y fue en ese momento que llegamos los demás, pero ya no había nada por hacer—susurró la enfermera.

Sakura se puso de pie súbitamente, y, en un evidente estado de histeria, empezó a gritar:

--¡Malditos, todo es su culpa, me lo quitaron, me quitaron a mi papá!

La enfermera la miraba, aterrada de que la dulce y tierna doctora se comportara de esa manera, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella se desmayó.

* * *

Mei Ling le estaba leyendo un cuento a Chu, pero, por tonto que pareciera, él no podía concentrar su mente en algo distinto a Sakura. Muy a su pesar, no era capaz de olvidarla, pese a que le había prometido alejarse de ella.

Sin pensar exactamente qué era lo que estaba por hacer, le avisó a su prima que volvería un rato más tarde, y salió en dirección al hospital.

* * *

A pesar de que llevaba mucho tiempo intentándolo, Maki Kanou, enfermera de ocho años de experiencia, no había logrado hacer que la doctora Sakura Kinomoto volviera en sí, sencillamente había colapsado y era poco menos que imposible hacerla despertar.

Y mientras Maki intentaba reanimar a Sakura, ésta permanecía sumida en un sueño profundo pero doloroso; podía sentir el dolor y la angustia más profundamente que si estuviera despierta, y la sensación de impotencia crecía con cada momento que pasaba.

Pensaba en su padre, los años que habían pasado juntos, y la familia feliz que eran, justo antes de que ese estúpido desastre natural se llevara a sus padres.

Recordaba aquellas mañanas en que ella despertaba con el sol entrando por su ventana, aunque generalmente era demasiado tarde para ponerse a pensar en tales detalles; bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras, y encontraba el rostro afable de su padre ofreciéndole el desayuno, las burlas de Touya y la mirada indiferente de Nadeshiko. Los gritos de ella se oirían por toda la casa, y su padre le daría, a toda velocidad, un jugo de naranja, y le entregaría la bolsa del almuerzo, deseándole buena suerte mientras le daba sus patines.

Pero esos días no volverían, _nunca._

Y Sakura no sería capaz de soportarlo.

* * *

_Ok, sé que me paso de trágica, sé que muchos querrán matarme, por dejar a Sakura huérfana, y por tardarme tanto en actualizar, y por escribir un capítulo tan corto (todo eso, si aún alguien sigue este fic)_

_Pero ¿Saben qué? No me importa. Hoy no me interesa nada, ando medio depresiva (jajaja, cosas mías)_

_Algo que sí debo decir, es que lamento muchísimo haber perdido la inspiración, y que sólo con un desastre de tal magnitud como el terremoto y las réplicas en Perú, me hubiera decidido a seguir adelante con el fic, aunque si les soy sincera, estoy en un punto en que no tengo ni idea de cómo seguir, pero de que termino, termino._

_Ahora, algo me tendré que inventar para continuar este fic….y ya que estamos hablando jajaja la verdad es que otra de las razones por las cuales terminé este capítulo (del cual solo tenía una parte), es porque hay un fuerte terremoto pronosticado para mi ciudad, que puede que no suceda, puede que sí._

_Dios, en serio estoy trágica._

_La verdad agradezco a quien se tome la molestia de leer, y más dejar un review, no saben cuanto bien me hace leerlos, pero ahora no estoy de ánimos para revisar quienes dejaron últimamente, lo siento._

_Besos,_

_Erika Melissa_


	8. Inesperado

_Los personajes son de las CLAMP y todo eso._

_Este capítulo contiene algo de lemon (no se desmayen…todavía), así que si no deseas leer ese tipo de cosas…te lo advertí…_

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 7:00 de la noche cuando Shaoran llegó al Hospital, y fue directamente al consultorio de ella, pero, contrario a lo que esperaba, al entrar lo único que vio fue un niño de cabello rubio y ojos claros que estaba de espalda a él; entonces, Shaoran se acercó al pequeño y preguntó:

--Disculpa¿Has visto a la doctora?

--Sorry, I don't speak japanese—respondió el niño mirando a Shaoran.

Entonces Shaoran repitió la pregunta en inglés, y el niño le dijo que había salido varios minutos atrás.

Sin saber dónde buscarla, empezó a preguntarle a varios miembros del personal médico, sin obtener respuesta hasta el momento en el que vio un hombre de edad avanzada, con lentes gruesos y cabello ya cubierto de canas.

--Disculpe¿Ha visto usted a la doctora Sakura?

--Eh…sí, ella está allí—respondió el aturdido hombre, señalando una puerta que estaba al final del pasillo.

--Gracias—musitó Shaoran, antes de atravesar rápidamente el pasillo, y entrar sin aviso a la habitación indicada.

Pero no estaba preparado para ver lo que encontró al entrar, Sakura estaba inconsciente, tendida en una cama, al lado del cuerpo de un hombre, y una enfermera estaba intentando despertarla.

--¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura?—preguntó tranquilamente, contrario a como se sentía en ese momento.

La enfermera lo miró con pena.

--¿Es usted su novio?

--Sí—mintió —Ahora por favor dígame ¿Qué demonios le pasó?

--Se desmayó tras enterarse de que su padre había fallecido, no ha querido volver en sí.

--¿Su padre falleció?

--Eso fue lo que dije.

--Entiendo. –y, dando el diálogo por terminado, se acercó a la cama donde estaba acostada ella, y tomó una de sus manos, estaba pálida y helada.

--¿Segura de que está bien?—inquirió, preocupado.

--Sólo está inconsciente.

Shaoran asintió.

--Sakura, soy yo, Shaoran—susurró suavemente al oído de ella, que seguía sin reaccionar.

--Es imposible, no quiere volver en sí.

--Sakura, soy Shaoran—continuó susurrando él –Despierta Sakura.

Pero ella seguía inconsciente.

Mientras tanto, Sakura seguía soñando con su padre, y todos los años que habían pasado juntos, los viajes en las vacaciones de verano, y todas aquellas veces en que él le ayudaba a hacer la tarea el último día del receso.

Luego, recordó a su madre. Realmente, Nadeshiko nunca fue del tipo cariñosa con sus hijos, al menos no cuando Fujitaka estaba ausente, en alguna de sus expediciones arqueológicas.

Ella había sido una mujer frívola, y Sakura siempre estuvo segura de que ella no se casó con su padre por amor, aunque Fujitaka no tenía una buena posición económica, Sakura estaba segura de que Nadeshiko había contraído matrimonio con él seguramente por contrariar la voluntad de sus abuelos.

Y así se lo hizo saber un día.

…**Flash back…**

--Tus calificaciones en matemáticas van de mal en peor, y así se lo diré a Fujitaka—exclamó Nadeshiko después de varios minutos de reprender a Sakura –Eres tan tonta, no pareces ser la hija de un arqueólogo.

--Y tú no pareces ser su esposa—susurró Touya, quien estaba al lado de ambas, y harto de la situación y el modo en el cual su madre trataba a su hermana menor.

Lo siguiente que Sakura escuchó, entre sollozos, fue una sonora bofetada, y al levantar la mirada, corroboró que su madre había golpeado a Touya en la mejilla, pero en el rostro de él no se asomaba una sola lágrima.

--No tienes derecho a poner en duda mi amor por Fujitaka.

--¿Y qué hay del tal Eisuke?—preguntó el aludido, haciendo referencia a una conversación telefónica que había escuchado recientemente, donde su madre hablaba muy…cariñosa con un hombre que al parecer se llamaba Eisuke.

Nadeshiko palideció por un segundo, pero luego siguió gritando.

--¡Eso es algo que a ti no te importa!

--¿Ah no?—el tono de Touya estaba cargado de sarcasmo-- ¿Y entonces a quién más le importaría saber que tú engañas a mi papá?

--¿Piensas decírselo?—preguntó ella en el mismo tono-- ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría él al saber que su dulce y tierna esposa lo engaña con otro hombre?

Sakura, quien hasta el momento había permanecido en el más absoluto silencio, se levantó del suelo y miró a su madre, sintiendo por primera vez el odio.

--¿Porqué rayos engañaste a mi padre?—preguntó a gritos, presa de la ira –Él te ama, lo daría todo por ti, y ésa es la forma en que tú le pagas.

Tanto Touya como Nadeshiko miraban a la niña de nueve años asombrados, pues ella siempre se había caracterizado por su dulzura, y nunca la habían visto furiosa.

--¡No entiendo!-seguía gritando --¿Qué demonios te hizo mi padre para que tú le hicieras eso?

Nadeshiko la miró asombrada, pero en seguida dejó ver una sonrisa.

--Siempre pensé que eras igual de idiota a tu padre, pero ahora veo que tu temperamento es como el mío, me da gusto saber eso, querida.

--Sakura, pelear con ella no vale la pena—habló Touya con voz firme. –Y si te preocupas, no diremos tu asqueroso secreto, sólo porque conocemos tanto a nuestro padre que sabríamos lo que sentiría de saber que te comportas como una maldita puta.—masculló dirigiéndose a su madre.

Ella se quedó en silencio, viendo como sus hijos de nueve y dieciséis años salían de la habitación.

Desde entonces, ni una sola pelea se había escuchado en esa casa, porque cuando Fujitaka estaba fingían ser una familia decente, y cuando no estaba, ni Sakura no Touya le dirigían la palabra a ella.

…**Fin del flash back…**

--Sakura vamos, despierta—continuaba diciendo Shaoran, aún cuando después de mucho tiempo, ella no había dado muestra de querer despertar.

De repente, de los ojos de ella empezaron a brotar lágrimas, y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

--¿Shaoran?

--¿Estás bien?

Al ver que Sakura estaba consciente, Maki salió para dejar solos a los "novios".

--¿Qué pasó?

Shaoran no le pudo responder, se quedó mudo hasta que ella miró a su lado y vio a su padre, enseguida sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miró a Li suplicante.

--Dime que no pasó, por favor ¡Dime que no pasó!—rogó desesperadamente mientras se sentaba y lo miraba a los ojos.—Por… favor.

Él la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras de súplica.

--Todo estará bien, Sakura.

--¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—exclamó--¡Tú no entiendes nada!

Él no sabía qué decirle para que se calmara, y se limitó a abrazarla, a pesar de que ella, temblando, se resistía.

--¿Porqué me pasa esto a mí?—preguntó con voz débil--¿Realmente fui tan mala para merecer todo esto?

--No Sakura, no has sido mala, eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, y eres una excelente doctora, pero simplemente hay cosas que deben suceder.—susurró Shaoran, acariciándole el cabello.

Ella lloró un buen rato, y tenía los ojos terriblemente hinchados cuando se separó suavemente del abrazo de Shaoran.

--Tengo que decírselo a Touya.—musitó-- ¿Me acompañas?

--Vamos—respondió él levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano, la cual ella aceptó.

--Gracias, Shaoran.

--Creí que no despertarías…--musitó él –Esa enfermera estuvo tanto tiempo tratando de reanimarte que realmente pensé que…

--Ya no te preocupes por eso—pidió ella con una débil sonrisa –Mejor…vallamos a ver a mi hermano.

Y enseguida salieron de la habitación, Sakura tomó firmemente la mano de él, y él la aceptó.

Poco después, estaban en la de Touya, y al entrar, vieron a Nakuru sentada al lado de la cama donde se encontraba Touya, con Nissho en su regazo, y a Eriol sentado en otra silla, del otro lado de la habitación.

--¡Sakura!—exclamó Touya al ver a su hermana, pero enseguida vio que ella estaba tomando la mano de un sujeto desconocido, y su expresión cambió por una de rabia --¿Quién demonios es este tipo?

--Hola Touya. Hola Nakuru, Eriol, Nissho…

Todos respondieron con calidez, mientras el niño miraba a Sakura sin levantarse, esperando a que ella le diera uno de los acostumbrados "Abrazos de oso" que le daba antes del terremoto, pero éste no llegó.

--Sakura, te hice una pregunta—masculló Touya, furioso. --¿Quién diablos es ése sujeto?

--Eh…él es Shaoran, un…amigo—explicó ella mientras soltaba rápidamente la mano de él.

--¿Cuándo llega Yukito?—preguntó Touya, frunciendo el ceño.

--No sé, no es momento para hablar de eso, Touya. Hay algo que debo decirte—susurró mientras en sus ojos de veía de nuevo la tristeza.

Él se puso serio de repente.

--Pero…no me gustaría que Nissho escuchara…

El niño miró con tristeza a Sakura.

--Lo siento, Nissho; te diré después.—dijo con una sonrisa, poniéndose a la altura del niño- ¿Podrías esperar afuera?

El pequeño asintió y salió de la habitación.

--¿Y bien?—preguntó Touya impaciente, y aún enojado por la presencia de Shaoran.

--Es que…--su mirada se tornó triste. –Es sobre papá.

--¿Qué pasa con papá?—preguntó Touya preocupándose.

--Es que el…sufrió un paro cardíaco—informó, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Todos se quedaron mudos por unos momentos.

--¿Cómo está?—preguntó Eriol, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, sabiendo que Touya no tendría el valor para preguntar en ese momento.

--Él…él murió.—musitó, antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a llorar en el pecho de Shaoran.

--Dios mío—murmuró Nakuru mientras se refugiaba abrazaba a su marido, que estaba completamente inmóvil.

--¿Cómo fue que…?

--Un médico le informó que…Nadeshiko había fallecido—explicó Sakura dándose la vuelta de nuevo; después de que los recuerdos la habían asaltado, no era capaz de llamarla mamá –Él sufrió un paro cardíaco y mientras lo atendían se dio la réplica…y falleció.

Ninguno de los que se encontraban en la habitación supo cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que Touya se atreviera a pronunciar un simple "Ya veo", y por el tono que usó, tanto Sakura como Nakuru supieron que estaba terriblemente afectado.

Sakura sintió nuevamente ganas de llorar, y al notar esto, Eriol se puso de pie y la abrazó, mientras Shaoran miraba hacia otro lado con el puño disimuladamente apretado.

--Tranquila Sakura, piensa en que tu padre, que antes estaba herido y muy enfermo, ahora estará mejor…--le dijo, ante el asombro de Touya y Nakuru, quienes nunca lo habían escuchado hablar así.

--Pero es que…duele tanto.

Antes de que Eriol pudiera responder, se escucharon dos golpecitos en la puerta, Shaoran abrió y se encontró con Nissho mirándolo con curiosidad.

--Sigue, hijo—musitó Nakuru limpiándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos.

Nissho entró sigilosamente, y luego abrazó a su mamá.

--Mami¿estás llorando?

--No te preocupes por eso, hijo—respondió la aludida enternecida.

--¿Y papá por qué está tan callado?—preguntó el niño mirando a Touya, que parecía en una especie de trance.

--Papá estará bien.

--Pero ¿Porqué nadie habla y todos parecen tristes?

Todos quedaron mudos ante esta pregunta del niño, hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio tratando de salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

--Yo…debo ir a trabajar.

--Tía Sakura—dijo el niño, que para sus cuatro años de edad, tenía una excelente pronunciación --¿Qué pasa?

Ella miró a Nakuru y Touya buscando una respuesta, y ambos asintieron.

--Escucha Nissho, tu abuelito Fujitaka…--murmuró, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo explicarle a su sobrino que Fujitaka había muerto –Se fue al cielo.

El niño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

--¿Se fue?—repitió –Pero… ¿Cuándo regresa?

Todos miraban profundamente conmovidos al pequeño, que esperaba la respuesta de Sakura.

--Verás…él ya no podrá regresar.

--¿Nunca más?—inquirió asustado.

La joven no quiso responder eso, estaba segura de que destrozaría al pequeño si le daba la respuesta, así que lo abrazó con fuerza, y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, evitó llorar mientras le decía: "Te quiero tanto, Nissho".

Una vez se separaron el niño la miraba contrariado y preocupado, pero no preguntó nada más, entonces ella encontró la oportunidad para irse antes de soltarse a llorar con el pequeño allí.

--Debo irme a trabajar.—declaró –Los veo después.

Sin esperar a que nadie respondiera, salió de allí seguida por Shaoran.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que llegaron al consultorio, donde el niño con el que había hablado Shaoran, aún esperaba.

--¡Cielos, John!—exclamó sorprendida —¡Perdóname!.

Él la miró interrogante, sin entender una sola palabra de lo que Sakura decía, y entonces ella recordó que el pequeño niño sólo hablaba inglés.

Poco menos de veinte minutos después estaban solos en el consultorio de ella, ambos se habían sentado en dos camillas diferentes, quedando de frente. Él examinaba detalladamente su expresión, donde se asomaba la tristeza y el dolor, mientras ella miraba al suelo, incómoda por el silencio, pero también triste, por la reciente pérdida.

Shaoran, mientras tanto, pensaba; tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, besarla…

Pero no tenía el valor, ya que seguramente ella se alejaría al igual que la última vez

* * *

Varios minutos después de la réplica, Tomoyo charlaba con el señor Ito, quien parecía haber perdido todo su entusiasmo, sin embargo, ella, que era una experta conversando, seguía esmerándose por mantener el ánimo de él en alto.

--No te preocupes por mí, niña.—dijo el anciano, después de varios intentos fallidos de la joven por sacarle una sonrisa. –Yo ya estoy viejo, de hecho, debería estar muerto, sólo que Dios me quiere mantener lejos de mi hija el mayor tiempo posible.

--¡No diga eso!—exclamó Tomoyo –No es cierto, usted aún es una persona con esperanzas de vivir, que además…

Se quedó callada abruptamente, sintió una punzada en el corazón, y pidió mentalmente que todos estuvieran bien. El señor Ito la miraba sin entender, y ella le dirigió una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

* * *

--¿Cuándo volverá mi tío?

Mei Ling, que estaba sentada en la cama, volteó a mirar a su hijo.

--No lo sé…el muy desconsiderado ni siquiera me dijo cuánto tardaría. –declaró con acidez

El niño se encogió de hombros.

--¿Y sabes que más?—preguntó, como si se tratara de la mayor tragedia del mundo; Chu la miró con atención –Que le iba a pedir que me preparara una limonada y me buscara más revistas, porque estas ya las he leído.

Chu miró a su madre como si viniera de otro planeta, y luego se puso a pensar en su tío. ¿Dónde habría ido, a esas horas, SÓLO?

La palabra HOSPITAL estaba en su mente, y eso lo llevaba a otra palabra clave: SAKURA.

Él sonrió.

* * *

Habían pasado varios minutos, y Shaoran aún se encontraba pensativo, mientras ella permanecía en silencio; de repente, sin pensarlo más, él se levantó de la camilla, le dirigió una profunda mirada que la hizo temblar, y antes de que ella pudiera susurrar algo, la tomó de la cintura con una mano, y con la otra acarició su rostro con ternura, mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella y susurraba: "¿Tienes idea de cuán loco me traes, Sakura?"

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no se resistió cuando él la atrajo más a sí, en un beso tierno pero apasionado que produjo un estallido en el estómago de Sakura, quien, dando por perdida su cordura, se aferró a su cuello con una mano mientras la otra recorría su espalda.

Ambos terminaron acostados en la camilla, Shaoran encima de ella, apoyado en sus brazos, y ella respondiendo a sus besos con el mayor fervor.

Se habían adentrado en un juego de besos y caricias imposible de frenar, él posó sus manos en los pechos de ella, que respondía con suaves suspiros arqueando la espalda mientras sentía que todo su cerebro había dejado de razonar para dar paso al instinto más antiguo en la humanidad.

Se aferró a su espalda como si temiera caer, mientras él la besaba con pasión, casi con desesperación; entonces la mirada de ambos se cruzó y pudieron leer claramente el deseo del otro.

Él se pegó aún más a ella, quien pudo sentir cómo _todo _su cuerpo se había tensado, y se sonrojó furiosamente ante el rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos, pero sin detenerse en ellos, se sumió en el placer que Shaoran le provocaba con sus besos y el movimiento tranquilo e irresistible de las manos sobre sus pechos.

Era una tortura.

Una tortura que ambos querían llevar a cabo.

Finalmente, Shaoran se arriesgó a desabotonar la bata, mientras ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza, intentando soportar el roce intencional que él ejercía sobre ella con cada movimiento.

Una vez abrió la bata por completo, deslizó sus manos bajo la blusa de algodón, y con enloquecedora lentitud, empezó a acariciar su abdomen, antes de subir nuevamente al pecho, lo que hizo que ella dejara apretara aún más los ojos, y él sonriera mientras la contemplaba extasiado.

Cuando él subió más la blusa, gruñó al ver la herida de Sakura, pero sin detenerse en ella, continuó acariciando el torso de ella, que soltaba pequeños suspiros como respuesta.

De repente, Sakura abrió los ojos, y finalmente fue consciente del lugar en donde se encontraba, entonces, se las arregló para detenerlo, y lo consiguió, a pesar de los gruñidos masculinos.

--¿Qué demonios…?

Sakura notó la agitación en la respiración de él y sonrió levemente sonrojada.

--¿No te has dado cuenta de dónde estamos?—preguntó ella –Es decir¿qué haríamos si alguien entrara?

--¿Y quien entraría aquí?—inquirió, con la respiración casi normalizada, pero mirándola con frustración.

--No sé, estaba pensando tal vez un médico, enfermeras, pacientes…aunque, tienes razón, tal vez no muchas personas entren a un consultorio médico, teniendo en cuenta que acaba de suceder un terremoto que dejó miles de heridos y quien sabe cuantos más muertos.—declaró con sarcasmo.

Él se levantó resignado mientras ella se acomodaba la blusa, la bata y el cabello; no muchos segundos después, se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta.

Sakura miró con diversión a Shaoran, quien sólo gruñía lo que de seguro, eran maldiciones en chino.

--Siga—Indicó, una vez se puso de pie y se sentó en la otra camilla.

--Doctora Sakura.—llamó una mujer mientras entraba rápidamente. –Hay un paciente que necesita su atención urgente, está al costado izquierdo en la parte de afuera del hospital, no lo hemos movilizado porque tal parece que presenta una fractura de tibia y peroné, y pide verla exclusivamente a usted.

Ella se preguntó mentalmente de quién podría tratarse, luego dirigió una mirada a Shaoran, quien le preguntaba con la mirada si necesitaba que él la acompañara, ella negó con la cabeza.

--En un momento estaré allí, gracias Marika.

La aludida asintió, y con una pequeña reverencia, se retiró tan pronto como había llegado.

--Escucha Shaoran…--intentó decir ella, avergonzada, pero él la interrumpió.

--Ahora no digas nada, simplemente creo que debes pensar las cosas, de hecho, ambos tenemos mucho en qué pensar.

Dicho esto, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, y salió del consultorio.

Pocos segundos después, Sakura salió en busca del paciente que le habían informado, y al llegar, vio que en efecto, un hombre estaba acostado en el suelo, pero al acercarse, un horrible escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

¡Dios!

¡No podía ser verdad!

¿Cierto?

Pero…lo era.

--¿Yukito?—murmuró acercándose como si caminara hacia el mismísimo infierno.

Él volteó a mirarla con una enorme sonrisa, a pesar del dolor punzante de su pierna.

¡Maldición!

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

¡_Necesito una ducha de agua helada urgentemente!_

_Bueno, eso vendrá después, vamos directo al grano._

_¡Sorpresa, mis queridos lectores!_

_¿A qué no se lo esperaban? Yo tampoco._

_Fue un capítulo bastante intenso, en todos los sentidos._

_¡Que demonios! Hablemos de… la escena. Y saben a qué me refiero. Es lo primero que escribo así, y realmente espero que haya quedado bien. Seguro quieren matarme (cof cof Lunita cof cof Zo cof cof) por no haber dejado que estos siguieran en lo suyo pero ¡Vamos! Que la situación no puede cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana, ya veremos que pasa después. Además, de verdad que no pierden el tiempo, después de un terremoto, ellos piensan en otro tipo de cosas._

_En fin, realmente me desconozco en_ _este capítulo, pero me gustó. La inspiración no faltó y el drama, como ven tampoco. Incluso, hubo…pasión xD._

_Bueno pues, este capítulo va dedicado a Chococosa y Lunita (mis dos maestras, par de pervertidillas) y por supuesto, a Katsumi (ya ves, me presionaste y lo pude terminar hoy mismo)._

_Un beso a mis lectores, y… ¡A ver si dejan review! Agradezco por ello a:_

_gabyhyatt---angelica---Tomoyo111---ChOcOlAtE-cOn-MeNtA--- Katsumi00_

_Besos,_

_Erikirijilla (xD)_


	9. El rival: Tsukishiro Yukito

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, y su uso aquí es sin ánimo de lucro.

Los personajes de mi creación son Nissho Kinomoto y Chu Tsé, entre otros (que no tienen mucha relevancia).

* * *

Ella no creía que fuera posible, él, allí, en ese momento; pero ver a Yukito acostado en el suelo al costado del hospital era tan real como… 

--Hola, Sakura—saludó el hombre desde el suelo mientras trataba de sentarse.

--Quédate quieto.—ordenó ella en tono impersonal debido a los nervios.

Él la miró extrañado.

"Tranquila Sakura, no es como si Yukito pudiera enterarse de que hace unos minutos estabas en tu consultorio dispuesta a entregárselo todo a un hombre que apenas llevas días de conocer mientras él sufría el dolor de una pierna fracturada."

Tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que todo estaría bien, esbozó una sonrisa que fue poco menos que mueca, y se decidió a saludarlo.

--Hola, Yukito.

El aludido le sonrió y se estiró con un poco de dificultad; ella cerró los ojos con resignación y se agachó para darle un beso… pero en el último momento, vino a su mente la imagen de Shaoran y los recuerdos de lo sucedido, y no fue capaz de depositar más que un beso en la frente de Yukito, que era más fraternal que cualquier otra cosa.

--¿Sucede algo, pequeña?—preguntó el joven, evidentemente sorprendido.

--Por supuesto que no…

Él levantó una ceja.

--Digo¿Porqué habría de suceder algo?—continuó Sakura, nerviosa; él lo notó.

--Cierto…

Hubo un silencio pesado, y una tensión invadió el ambiente.

--Princesa…--murmuró Yukito, con ése apodo que siempre había usado con ella. --¿No vas a atenderme?

Ella pareció salir del letargo en el cual se había sumido, murmurando un "Por supuesto", antes de dirigir su mirada a la pierna izquierda, que el joven mantenía inmóvil; con mucho cuidado la tocó y él hizo una mueca de dolor.

--Parece que está fracturada, tendremos que inmovilizarla.—informó antes de iniciar una revisión en busca de más heridas.

* * *

Shaoran llegó a su casa con una extraña sonrisa… era como si estuviera drogado, o algo así. 

Al menos eso pensaba Mei Ling.

Pero la opinión de Chu estaba más allá de eso, incluso apostaría toda la colección de carros antiguos que tenía en Hong Kong porque su tío había estado con Sakura, y no había ido simplemente a saludarla como el par de conocidos que apenas eran.

--¡Xiao Lang!—exclamó Mei Ling con toda la potencia de su voz una vez él entró al cuarto donde ella descansaba.--¿Sabes que hora es?

Él pareció salir de un trance.

--¡Hola primita!—respondió sonriendo cálidamente.

--De acuerdo¿Qué demonios te sucedió?—inquirió la joven ante el curioso y poco usual saludo.

--Nada…--respondió vagamente, con la sonrisa aún en sus labios.

--Como digas…--musitó ella encogiéndose de hombros –Por cierto¿Dónde estabas?—inquirió –¡No me digas que no sabes que hora es!

--Por ahí.—contestó él, despreocupadamente –Y, respecto a lo otro, sí, son las 10 de la noche… lo sé

--¿Por ahí?—gritó ella --¡Tú mismo lo has dicho, son las 10!

--Sí, por ahí; ya no soy un niño, y tú, evidentemente no eres mi madre.

--¡Pero qué desconsiderado eres!

¡La había besado!

--Estuve preocupada por ti, no sabía dónde estabas…

Más que eso, la había tenido en sus brazos.

--Además, ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de dejar alguna revista cerca, ya he leído varias veces las que tengo aquí.

Ella realmente le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

--Y me estaba muriendo de sed, estoy en cama, no puedo pararme como si tal cosa para ir por una limonada.

Y sobre todo… era diferente a ellas, a todas esas frívolas maniáticas esclavas del dinero.

--¡Oye!

Ya se encargaría él de conquistarla, aún cuando tuviera novio, estaba seguro de que realmente podría llegar a gustarle.

--¡Xiao Lang!—gritó Mei Ling con fuerza --¿Me estás escuchando?

--Sí, claro que llamaré a madre en cuanto me sea posible.

Ella chocó sus puños cerrados contra las sábanas de la cama, al tiempo que Chu, quien había permanecido al margen de la conversación, sonreía ampliamente.

Y es que no era cosa de todos los días ver a su tío tan feliz.

--Bueno, ya no importa—dijo Mei Ling. --¿Cuándo regresaremos a Hong Kong?

--¿Eh?

Sí, no se había percatado de ese detalle, había planeado conquistar a Sakura, tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para enamorarla, y no se había percatado de que en Hong Kong había una compañía automotriz, y su familia, que lo esperaban.

Porque Shaoran uno de los herederos de una de las compañías con más éxito en el mundo, desde América hasta Europa, y había viajado a Japón con el único propósito de revisar que todo estuviera bien en la sucursal de ése país.

Y Mei Ling lo había acompañado, al igual que Chu, quien se encontraba de vacaciones y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para escapar de sus clases extraescolares, donde estudiaba varios idiomas, entre ellos el japonés.

--Te pregunte que cuándo consideras que debemos regresar a China.

--No lo sé, realmente aún tengo que concretar un par de cosas…

--¿Qué tienes que concretar?—preguntó Mei Ling --¿Cómo reconstruir los edificios de una empresa totalmente destruida?

Él carraspeó.

--Porque a mí me parece que las cosas son así: el edificio quedó destruido, los carros arruinados y el dinero perdido. Es simple, regresamos a Hong Kong y retomamos la vida que llevábamos antes de que todo esto sucediera—declaró.

--No es tan sencillo, primero que nada, porque ahora tomar un avión no es cuestión de hacer un par de llamadas y salir para el aeropuerto; debemos buscar el transporte. Además, la zona más afectada fue Tokyo, pero tenemos más edificios en el resto del país, no vamos a cerrar el comercio en un sitio como Japón solo por un terremoto.

--En eso tienes razón, pero todos deben estar preocupados, en especial Mao.

Chu, ante la mención de su padre, levantó la cabeza.

Shaoran resopló.

--Eso ya lo sé, dame sólo unos días más…

Y sin saber qué hacer, salió de la habitación.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Sakura le había dado la noticia de la muerte de Fujitaka a Eriol, Nakuru y Touya, y éste último estaba aún en shock, mientras su esposa, que no había querido irse, lo miraba preocupada. 

--Lo mejor será que yo me lleve a Nissho a casa, ya es tarde—susurró Eriol al tiempo que cargaba al niño dormido entre sus brazos –Iremos por Sakura y nos marcharemos, estaremos aquí temprano.

--Está bien—respondió la aludida acariciando la frente de su esposo –Que descansen, nos veremos mañana.

El joven asintió y salió de la habitación.

Después de recorrer algunos pasillos para salir, algo lo detuvo, una voz hermosa proveniente de el otro lado de una habitación.

_Ima goro nani wo shite'ru ka na _(Me pregunto qué estás haciendo justo ahora)

_hiroiatsumeru kioku wa takaramono _(Guardo los recuerdos como preciosos tesoros)

_KYUN to shichau _(Despedazando mi corazón)

La voz que interpretaba esa canción era realmente hermosa.

_Ah fushigi da ne _(Ah ¿No es extraño?)

_omoidasu dake de _(Solo recordar)

_yasashiku nareru _(Me hace una aficionada)

Escucharla provocaba una extraña pero agradable sensación de paz y calidez.

_atatakai MIRUKU ni _(Como la miel)

_amaku hirogaru HACHIMITSU mitai da ne _(Disolviéndose en leche caliente)

_kokoro tokasu yo _(Mi corazón se derrite)

_sono hohoemi wa sou totteoki no Money _(Tu corazón es la más fina miel)

De un momento a otro, el canto cesó, y Eriol continuó su camino con una sonrisa en el rostro, y preguntándose quién podría tener una voz tan bella.

* * *

--Tienes una linda voz, niña—le dijo el señor Ito desde el otro lado de la habitación, ante el asombro de Tomoyo, quien no pensaba escuchar esas palabras del hombre que en un principio había sido… cascarrabias. 

--Muchas gracias, señor.

--Tal y como ella...—escuchó responder nostálgicamente, lo que la movió a levantarse de su cama para ir al lado donde se encontraba el hombre.

Tomoyo lo miró: cabello cubierto de canas, un rostro donde se asomaban los claros signos de la vejez, ojos muy negros y opacos por el sufrimiento, y un cuerpo que, seguramente antes, era fornido, pero ahora era tan sólo delgado en exceso, y maltratado por los golpes del sismo.

--Mi Nako, también tenía una voz preciosa, dulce y hermosa…

La joven escuchaba en silencio, instándolo a hablar con sus gestos.

--De hecho, había empezado a ocuparse de lleno al canto, y una noche consiguió una audición en un famoso restaurante, donde estarían reunidos varios cazatalentos. Como debía llegar temprano, salió sola, yo la alcanzaría dos horas después para escucharla, pero…

El anciano se calló abruptamente y Tomoyo vio con angustia como las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

--Pero esa noche, una camioneta cuyo conductor estaba ebrio, se estrelló contra el carro en que viajaba… el conductor de la camioneta murió instantáneamente, y pocos minutos después, ambos automóviles explotaron, antes de que pudieran rescatarla—musitó con voz quebrada.

Daidouji permanecía inmóvil en su lugar mientras veía con impotencia cómo la tristeza se apoderaba de él; era la primera vez en su vida que no sabía cómo hablar con alguien, cómo consolarlo.

--Yo había perdido ya a mi esposa y a mi hijo mayor cinco años atrás, también en un accidente automovilístico, así que cuando Nako falleció, perdí todas las esperanzas, todas las ganas de vivir; había algo que yo nunca le había dicho, nunca le dije que la amaba, siempre fui una persona fría y huraña, desde la muerte de Kasumi y Hiroshi; sin embargo, ella nunca dejó de ser dulce y amorosa, cosa que siempre agradecí en silencio… pero jamás le expresé abiertamente—explicó, recuperando la calma –Murió sin saber que era la única esperanza de vida de su padre… y que recientemente me habían descubierto cáncer cerebral.

--Señor… yo…

--Luego de eso, sufrí dos infartos y tres preinfartos, y sobreviví a ellos. ¿Crees que hay alguna manera de que eso suceda diferente al hecho de que Dios me quiere castigar manteniéndome vivo… muerto en vida?

--Usted tenía que vivir un poco más, señor; las cosas pasan siempre con alguna razón, aunque a veces no lo parezca.

--Tal vez tengas razón, mi motivo de vivir era conocerte a ti, volver a ver a mi hija en otra persona…

Tomoyo se sintió conmovida ante las palabras de él, y en un acto que lo dejó atónito, se acercó y le dio un suave pero cálido abrazo.

--Muchas gracias, señor Ito—murmuró entre lágrimas.

* * *

--Así que fue eso lo que sucedió—musitó Yukito, que descansaba en un improvisado colchón hecho a base de ropa en el suelo del consultorio de Sakura, ya que se había negado a ocupar una de las dos camillas, destinándolas a los otros pacientes –Lo siento mucho… 

Ella comenzó a sollozar suavemente.

--Yo sé que mi papá podrá descansar desde ahora, no tendrá que soportar esta miseria—murmuró ella después de unos segundos, aludiendo a la desgracia que se respiraba en el ambiente, mientras sonreía levemente.

--Así es.

--Yo sé que todo estará bien…--dijo ella, y en seguida se dio cuenta de que estaba citando a Shaoran, así que se sonrojó furiosamente y se dio la vuelta para ordenar algunas cosas que estaban en el suelo y así no ver el rostro de Yukito.

--Tienes razón—respondió él, sonriendo –Ven acá, princesa.

Sakura se acercó nerviosamente, sabía que él esperaba que ella le diera un beso; lentamente se agachó y cuando se iba a acercar a su rostro, un par de golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron, ella bendijo mentalmente a cualquiera que estuviera del otro lado.

--Siga.

Por el umbral de la puerta apareció Eriol, y Sakura nunca antes tuvo más ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos, pero las controló y sonrió antes de decir:

--¡Hola Eriol!—gritó ella.

Él hizo un gesto señalando a Nissho.

--Lo siento—respondió rascándose la cabeza avergonzada.

--¿Nos vamos? Ya es tarde.

Ella deseó por un momento decirle que sí, y salir a toda velocidad, pero sabía que eso no era lo correcto.

--No puedo, me quedaré esta noche con Yukito.

Sólo entonces Eriol reparó en la presencia del cuerpo en el suelo, que como siempre, sonreía.

--¡No te había visto!—se disculpó --¿Cuándo llegaste?

--Estuve tratando de llegar desde ayer, pero fue algo difícil…y eso que estaba relativamente cerca—explicó –Cuando logré llegar tuve un pequeño inconveniente con un edificio que se derrumbó con la réplica—añadió señalando su pierna inmovilizada con unas tablas, a falta de yeso.

--Ya….pero al menos ya estás aquí.

Él asintió.

--Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas ya, han sido días largos.

--¿Me lo dices a mí?—preguntó Eriol –Tu has estado dos días aquí y apenas si descansaste anoche, estoy seguro de que no has comido prácticamente nada hoy, mientras atiendes a varios pacientes y encima… tuviste que cargar con una terrible noticia, créeme, no eres la más indicada para preocuparte por mí.

Ella sonrió levemente, conmovida ante las palabras de su mejor amigo

--En fin…supongo que debo irme.

--Te acompaño a la salida—sugirió Sakura, tratando de retrasar el momento en que se quedaría a solas con Yukito.

Al salir, se topó con el mismo ambiente deprimente de la noche anterior, habían aún decenas… más bien, cientos de personas en el suelo, desprovistos de un hogar, ni siquiera tenían un abrigo para protegerse del viento helado. Muchos niños y ancianos dormían en el suelo abrazados para brindarse calor, y aún así, temblaban.

La joven dejó escapar varias lágrimas.

En esos momentos, una joven de aproximadamente quince años se acercó a Sakura en estado de histeria.

--¿Usted es doctora?—preguntó en tono suplicante.

La aludida asintió.

--Por favor, ayúdela, se va a morir—balbució entre llanto mientras señalaba a una mujer que se encontraba a algunos metros de allí.

Ella corrió detrás de la joven, y Eriol las siguió; al llegar, Sakura pudo ver a una mujer de mediana edad que traía puestos unos pantalones delgados y una blusa sin mangas, desprovista de cualquier chaqueta; estaba semiinconsciente, presentaba leves temblores, y, por lo que pudo entender de las palabras atropelladas de la joven, tenía vacíos en la memoria.

Los síntomas eran claros: la mujer padecía hipotermia, y si no era atendida, corría el riesgo de morir.

--¿Es tu madre?

La chica asintió.

--Verás…--murmuró escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras –tu madre padece hipotermia, debemos trasladarla inmediatamente al interior del hospital y darle atención médica.

--Yo la llevaré—anunció Eriol mientras ponía a Nissho en los brazos de Sakura, para levantar a la mujer que se encontraba en el suelo.

La joven los siguió en el camino al consultorio de Sakura, allí recostaron a la mujer que había recuperado totalmente la consciencia pero no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

--Lo mejor es que te marches ahora, gracias por todo, Eriol—le dijo Sakura, agradecida.

--Bien, que descansen—respondió antes de llevarse a Nissho.

--De acuerdo, lo que debemos hacer ahora es iniciar el recalentamiento—explicó, lamentando la ausencia de cobijas eléctricas o agua caliente.

Sakura empezó a masajear a la mujer, en busca de reactivar su circulación, y poco después dijo:

–Bien, ahora sólo debemos abrigarla.

Empezó a buscar en un rincón de su consultorio, y se encontró con una chaqueta que había pertenecido a su padre, y le habían entregado poco después del terremoto.

Con una sonrisa triste, la tomó y cubrió a la mujer que descansaba en la camilla.

Yukito se quitó dos cobijas que tenía debajo de la cabeza y se las ofreció, ella aceptó y las tomó para taparla.

--Esta noche deberán quedarse aquí, puedes usar la otra camilla.

--¿Y usted dónde dormirá?

--No te preocupes por eso, saldré a revisar más pacientes y más tarde vendré, el suelo estará bien para mí.

--Puedes dormir conmigo, la ropa es suficiente para los dos—señaló Yukito, mostrando su 'colchón'.

Kinomoto se sonrojó furiosamente y asintió antes de salir musitando un atropellado "Buenas noches".

Una hora después de haber hecho unas cuantas curaciones a lesiones superficiales, regresó agradecida de que no quedaran personas afuera con heridas graves sin atender, aunque su corazón se encogió al recordar los cadáveres que había visto, que aún yacían entre los escombros.

* * *

Despertó a eso de las 7:00, el cielo estaba nublado y el cuarto se veía oscurecido por las cortinas, se levantó rápidamente y, al ver que tanto su prima como su sobrino estaban durmiendo, se preparó un desayuno improvisado y salió de la casa con cuatro manzanas y un jugo empacados.

* * *

--Princesa… princesa, despierta—escuchó Sakura murmurar cerca de ella. 

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se encontró con Yukito muy pegado a ella, lo cual la puso muy nerviosa.

--Bue…. Buenos días—saludó desviando la mirada.

--Hola, pequeña—dijo él sonriendo y acariciándole el cabello con ternura.

La joven se levantó inmediatamente, con una rapidez poco natural en ella, y su novio la miró extrañado.

--Este… iré a ver si… si alguien necesita algo… por ahí—titubeó ella en voz baja, pues las otras personas que estaban allí aún no despertaban –Y gracias por despertarme.

Dicho esto, salió velozmente, dejando al joven con la boca abierta.

* * *

Después del camino al que ya empezaba a acostumbrarse, llegó al hospital, y justo en la puerta, encontró a Sakura revisando algunas personas. 

--¡Hola, Sakura!—saludó él, apenas notando que la estaba llamando por su nombre… desde el día anterior.

--¡Ah! Eres tu…--dijo ella sorprendida mientras se levantaba del suelo –Hola… Shaoran.

Él se acercó con la intención de saludarla con un beso, la joven se dio la vuelta abruptamente y se agachó nuevamente para seguir con el control de una herida que había atendido el día anterior, pero dada la hora, había tenido que hacerlo a tientas.

--Te traje algo—comentó él, extrañado.

Sin dar la vuelta, la joven extendió el brazo hacia atrás y empezó a buscar a tientas, hasta que dio con la bolsa en la mano de él, la tomó y dijo atropelladamente:

--Gracias… no debiste.

Al ver el contenido de la bolsa, su sonrisa se amplió notablemente y su estómago rugió de una manera no muy discreta, lo que la hizo sonrojarse furiosamente mientras Shaoran sonreía por lo bajo.

--Bueno, eso es todo, Kazuki—sonrió Sakura al joven al cual atendía –En unos días estarás como nuevo—añadió.

El aludido le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecido.

--Muchas gracias, doctora.

--Nos veremos luego—se despidió poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la entrada del hospital.

Shaoran la siguió mientras ella sacaba de la bolsa una manzana.

--Insisto Shaoran, no debiste molestarte—comentó mientras le daba un mordisco.

--No es una molestia, Sakura.

Siguieron caminando sin decir palabra mientras ella comía su manzana a grandes mordiscos, en poco tiempo, ya la había acabado, así que sacó el jugo y se lo tomó igual de rápido.

Pero había un insignificante detalle que había olvidado, y recordó justo cuando estaba en frente de la puerta de su consultorio… sus manos empezaron a sudar y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Shaoran a los ojos.

Pero tan pronto como lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que era un error el contacto visual, y desvió su mirada al suelo.

--Verás… hay algo que yo no te he dicho, algo sobre mi consultorio…

--¿Qué?

--Bueno... tú sabes…

--¿Qué sé?

--Bueno… pues…

--Sakura, dime de una vez.

Ella se quedó callada unos segundos y luego abrió la puerta y entró, sin dar espacio a réplicas.

Si Shaoran se dejaba llevar por la ira y tenía deseos de ahorcarla, se verían controladas por la presencia de otras personas.

¿No?

De acuerdo, tal vez estaba pensando demasiadas tonterías.

Al entrar, vio a la mujer, que aún estaba cubierta por la ropa, sentada mirándola.

--Buenos días señora¿Cómo se siente?—preguntó ella sintiendo cerca de Shaoran, y queriendo retrasar el momento en que tuviera que presentarlo con Yukito.

--Mucho mejor, muchas gracias doctora—sonrió la mujer –No tengo cómo agradecerle.

--No se preocupe, es mi trabajo—respondió ella mientras tomaba su temperatura con el termómetro que tenía en el bolsillo, poco después obtuvo los resultados –Ya está mucho mejor, sólo debe mantenerse abrigada.

--De verdad muchas gracias—repitió ella –Ahora, Kumi, iremos afuera, la doctora debe atender a más pacientes. No se preocupe, estaremos bien; debe haber más personas necesitando una camilla—añadió mirando a la doctora, pues sabía que ella iba a replicar.

Dicho esto, madre e hija salieron del consultorio, dejando a Sakura muda.

En ese momento, Shaoran se percató de la presencia de un extraño acostado en el suelo… con una chaqueta de Sakura debajo de él; sus puños se cerraron disimuladamente.

Pasaron varios segundos en que ninguno de los tres decía nada, pero Shaoran se animó a hablar.

--¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme, Sakura?

--Ah… bueno…este…--ella empezó a jugar con sus dedos --¿Recuerdas a mi novio, Yukito?

--Sí—gruñó él, presintiendo lo que ella le iba a decir.

--Pues él es… Yukito.

El joven sonrió desde su lugar en el suelo mientras hacía un saludo con la mano.

--Mucho gusto, Tsukishiro Yukito.

--Li Shaoran—respondió el aludido, con un tono helado.

Y Sakura tuvo mucho miedo de lo que pasaría de allí en adelante.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Hola!!!! 

Después de una ausencia no tan prolongada, regreso con un capítulo… un tanto extraño… no sé como describirlo, así que mejor háganlo ustedes; sólo diré que no me gustaría estar en la situación de Sak.

La inspiración, debo decir, me llegó al leer el final de una historia, me suele suceder que cuando me emociono leyendo algo (no me miren así, manada de mal pensados) me dan ganas de escribir, así que les recomiendo que, si no lo han hecho, lean Rito de Iniciación, escrito por ChoCoLaTe-CoN-MeNTa; está en mi lista de favoritos del perfil.

Se vienen muchas cosas, ya ven, por un lado, la siempre latosa Mei Ling cree que ya es tiempo de volver a Hong Kong, mientras el "Caballero de la brillante armadura y la pierna rota" ha llegado para rescatar a su doncella… sólo que no sabe que ella estuvo a punto de caer en las redes de un malvado lobito aprovechado… o más bien, **está** a punto (jajaja).

Por otro lado, me he puesto trágica estos últimos capítulos, pero ¿qué se supone que haga? Es un terremoto, no un temblor cualquiera.

Ya ven todo lo que le pasó al Señor Ito…

La canción que usé para Tomoyo es HONEY de Card Captor Sakura; la traducción la hice a partir de una traducción en inglés, si ven algún HERROR, háganmelo saber.

Ahora paso a agradecer esos comentarios que me alegran el rato, y a pedirte a ti, sí tú, ése que está sentado leyendo esto, comenta sobre la historia, se aceptan sugerencias, tomatazos, críticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte y declaraciones de amor (?!)

Katsumi00

Lunita K.

FAIRY

Telia

Luna-Box

ChoCoLaTe-CoN-MeNTa

Tomoyo111

Diana Prenze

Gracias a todas mis reviewadoras!!! (jajaja si existe reviewando, existe reviewadoras, No, choco?)

Bueno, ya de verdad me pasé con estas notas, así que ya los dejo en paz xD

Sayonara, babies.

(He editado esto 500 veces y la estúpida itálica no me ha querido salir... imagínensela donde crea que debe ir xD)


	10. Adiós

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo… difícil de describir; aún así, espero que les guste.

Sakura CC y sus personajes no son míos, así que ya saben, nada más soy una obsesionada por ellos y los uso sin animo de lucro; sólo son míos Chu Tsé, Nissho Kinomoto y los otros personajes secundarios.

**El Verdadero Amor**

**Capítulo 10: Adiós.**

**By: flor del cerezo.**

--Mucho gusto, Tsukishiro Yukito.

--Li Shaoran—respondió el aludido, con un tono helado.

Y Sakura tuvo mucho miedo de lo que pasaría de allí en adelante.

--Bueno, yo debo irme, que tenga buena tarde, doctora Kinomoto—masculló entre dientes Shaoran casi masticando las dos últimas palabras –Me dio gusto haberlo conocido, Tsukishiro—mintió.

El aludido asintió.

--Eh… yo…

--No diga nada, doctora.

Dicho esto, salió cerrando la puerta sin hacer un solo ruido.

--¿Dije algo que le molestara?—preguntó Yukito, confundido ante la actitud inesperada del desconocido.

--No te preocupes por eso, vendré en un momento—respondió Sakura antes de salir.

Después de algunos segundos, ella lo perseguía llamándolo por su nombre de pila, pero él no respondía.

No quería responder.

--¿Quieres dejar de huir como un niñito cobarde?—exclamó Sakura, desesperada después de algunos minutos de perseguirlo por la calle.

Él se volteó abruptamente con una sombra de ira en el rostro.

--¿Qué demonios quieres?—gritó furioso --¿Quieres pasarme por la cara a tu novio?

Sakura estaba anonadada, pero él siguió gritando.

--Pues bien, ya lo haz hecho, puedes volver a tu hospital y quedarte allí con él, a mi déjame la jodida vida en paz.

Por un momento, ella se dejó dominar por el asombro y algo de miedo, pero luego, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

--¿Qué es tan gracioso?

--Shaoran…--musitó, aún sonriendo --¿Tú estás celoso?

Inmediatamente, el rostro de Shaoran, antes casi morado, cambió a un color rojo intenso, que hizo que él bajara la mirada.

--¿De qué podría estar celoso?—preguntó, más para sí mismo que para Sakura.

--No lo sé… tú dime—respondió ella acercándose con una sonrisa un tanto sugerente.

Por un momento, ambos olvidaron las circunstancias, y Shaoran dejó ir su furia para sonreír y tomar a Sakura de la mano, mientras ambos acercaban sus rostros.

--¿Porque, Sakura?—susurró antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras él la abrazó por la cintura, y ambos continuaron besándose sin querer pensar en nada más.

Sin querer pensar en el novio de Sakura…

--Esto no está bien—murmuró ella cuando, por la falta de aire, se separaron.

--Lo sé, maldición, créeme que lo sé.

--Tengo que irme, lo siento mucho.

Él no respondió, sólo se quedó mirando cómo ella se alejaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?—preguntó la joven de ojos rojizos, asombrada.

--Pues que salgo mañana en la mañana—respondió el aludido, fastidiado del interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometido desde su llegada --¿No es eso lo que querías? Hasta donde sé, querías que saliera de viaje de una sola vez, evaluara el estado de las otras sucursales y nos marcháramos a Hong Kong; pues bien, eso es exactamente lo que haré.

--Pues que repentino—respondió Mei Ling, más tranquila --¿Qué te hizo decidirte así?

Por su mente pasó la imagen de Sakura, sonriendo; pero fue brutalmente reemplazada por la de Yukito, en el suelo sobre la ropa de Sakura y con una pierna rota.

Y sobre la ropa de Sakura…

--No es nada que te interese.

Mei Ling lo miró anonadada, y aún más Chu, que estaba sentado en el suelo y, como siempre, se mantenía al margen; por lo menos hasta el momento…

--¿Y qué pasará con Sakura?

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo era posible que él fuera, a esas alturas de la vida, demasiado despistado para su gusto, mientras su sobrino de SEIS años, no se perdía ni una?

--No sé a qué te refieres—respondió, haciéndose el desentendido.

--Bien que lo sabes, y yo también—respondió, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Sin saber porque, Shaoran se sentía ligeramente asustado por esa sonrisa, que también tenía algo de ¿malvada?

O más bien, él empezaba a alucinar.

--¡Dejen de hablar como si yo estuviera presente!—exclamó Mei Ling, disgustada --¿Quién esa tal Sakura?

--Ya sabes, la doctora bonita que trae loco a mi tío; ya te lo había dicho, mami—dijo Chu como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo.

En ese momento, Shaoran comprendió profundamente a Homero Simpson cuando le daba por estrangular a su hijo después de sus particulares travesuras, aunque éste pequeño no fuera exactamente su hijo.

--Deja de decir tonterías…

--¡Ah!—exclamó Mei Ling, ignorando por completo a su primo –Así que es por eso que no querías irte…

Que alguien los estrangulara, en serio.

--Pero entonces, ¿Porqué tienes tanta prisa ahora?—preguntó Mei Ling.

--No es algo que te importe—respondió él –Y a ti tampoco—añadió al ver que su sobrino estaba a punto de hablar; y salió, dejándolos a ellos en completo silencio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un día como cualquier otro, aunque Sakura veía con relativa alegría cómo las heridas de cada paciente iban sanando. Relativa, porque cada paciente le recordaba a su familia, y también porque no podía dejar de pensar en cierta persona.

En cuanto tuvo tiempo libre, se salió del consultorio con una excusa estúpida que Yukito aceptó sin preguntar más, y corrió directo a donde Tomoyo.

Al entrar no le sorprendió mucho no verla acostada en su cama, y, pidiendo permiso para ello, deslizó la cortina, para verla a ella sentada en una silla charlando alegremente con el anciano acostado en la cama, era bien sabido por Sakura que su mejor amiga le había tomado mucho cariño a su compañero de habitación desde que había despertado el día anterior.

Y es que Tomoyo tenía la habilidad innata de relacionarse con cuanto ser vivo se le pusiera en frente, entre muchas otras habilidades que tenía.

--Hola Tomoyo, señor Ito—saludó ella con una reverencia.

--Hola, Sakura-chan—respondió Tomoyo alegremente.

--Buenas tardes, doctora—la voz de Ito era más bien indiferente, el mismo tono impersonal que utilizaba con todos, excepto con Tomoyo.

--¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

--Bueno, no sabría decirte, Tommy.

La joven comprendió que su amiga tenía problemas, así que, excusándose con el anciano, se levantó con ayuda de su amiga para caminar hacia el otro lado, aunque ambas sabían que su conversación se escucharía perfectamente.

Luego de acomodarse, Sakura empezó a parlotear casi sin tomar aire entre frases, haciendo de éstas algo prácticamente imposible de entender. Sin embargo, Tomoyo había tenido que lidiar con los ataques de nervios de su amiga en varias ocasiones, y comprender sus palabras no le costó ningún esfuerzo.

En cuanto la joven doctora se calló, Tomoyo guardó silencio, como meditando y escogiendo sus palabras, y luego de ello, se dedicó de lleno a un escrutinio del rostro algo sonrojado de Sakura.

--Yo creo—empezó a hablar, utilizando el tono de un psicólogo profesional –Que él te gusta mucho, y, de no ser por el poco tiempo que llevan de conocerse, incluso me atrevería a decir que estás enamorada.

La aludida abrió los ojos con incredulidad, y sus labios estuvieron a punto de replicar, pero la verdad es que no se le ocurría que decir.

Tal vez porque Tomoyo tuviera razón…

¡Ni pensarlo!

--No puede gustarme Shaoran, estás completamente loca amiga.

--Lamento decirte que el día en el que me equivoque al hacer un análisis en algo que a ti respecte no ha llegado, y tal vez nunca llegue—respondió, desprovista de modestia –O si no ¿Porqué te dejaste llevar en sus brazos e incluso me dices que por un momento estuviste dispuesta a continuar hasta el final?

--Deseo de momento—respondió ella rápidamente, tratando de no dejarse amedrentar.

--¿Porqué desde que lo conociste no piensas en nadie más, menos en Yukito?

--Eh…

--¿Porqué me hablas de él con tal entusiasmo?

--Bueno, pues…

--Y lo más importante ¿Porqué estás tan roja, Sakura?

--¡Bueno, tal vez si me guste un poquito!—admitió ella, derrotada.

--Yo no diría un poquito… más bien te trae bien loca.

--OK, tal vez…--respondió después de varios segundos –Pero no interesa, porque sigo teniendo novio, así son las cosas, y sería una desubicada si me olvidara de ello.

Tomoyo suspiró pesadamente, casi con resignación.

Casi.

Porque ella siempre tenía la razón, al menos en lo que a su prima y mejor amiga de toda la vida, respectaba. De tal manera que no se rendiría ante un argumento tan débil.

--Bueno, pero no puedes andar por la vida engañando a Yukito y diciéndole que lo quieres cuando de verdad es otro el que te mueve el piso—dijo Tomoyo, muy seria –Si me dices que Shaoran no tiene novia, esposa, prometida, amiga con derechos, admiradora desquiciada o algo que se le parezca, a ti te encanta y hay posibilidades de que tú también a él, no tienes porqué detenerte y, dicho sea de paso, lastimar a Yukito; debes ser sincera, sé que él lo entenderá.

--Gracias Tommy—le respondió Sakura abrazándola, antes de salir de la habitación con una energía renovada.

--Parece que además de ser buena cantante y buena persona, también eres buena consejera—le dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la cortina, la joven de cabello largo sonrió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como ya se sentía mucho mejor, luego de ver a Tomoyo, Sakura fue a la habitación de su hermano, y como de costumbre, lo vio en la cama recostado, con Nakuru a su lado y el pequeño Nissho jugando en el suelo, pero se extrañó ligeramente al no encontrar a Eriol.

--Hola Sakura—saludó Nakuru alegremente al verla mientras Touya levantaba la mirada –Eriol salió hace un buen rato a buscar alguna de las bases de apoyo a damnificados, dice que "no piensa quedarse a mirarnos la cara mientras puede ir por algo de comida decente"—explicó después, entendiendo el gesto interrogante de la joven.

La aludida sonrió, después de todo, su amigo no cambiaría.

Y así estaban bien las cosas.

--¿Y ustedes cómo están?

--Bien, el doctor dice que Touya está mejorando más rápido de lo que esperaba, aunque obviamente necesitará mucho tiempo para recuperarse, es alentador recibir una buena noticia en medio de tanto desastre—respondió la esposa de Touya con cierta tristeza, recordando la muerte de Fujitaka –Al menos han llegado nuevos medicamentos desde Suiza.

--Sí, afortunadamente por eso no tenemos que preocuparnos tanto, todos los países están contribuyendo con distintas cosas: alimentos, medicina, mantas, ropa y muchas otras cosas; pero es terrible pensar que miles de personas han perdido su casa, su trabajo… su familia—murmuró Sakura deprimida.

--Lo sé, pero es algo que ninguno de nosotros hubiera podido evitar, lastimosamente; además, sé que pronto las cosas comenzarán a mejorar, vas a ver que dentro de poco tiempo empezarán a retirar los escombros e iniciar la reconstrucción de la ciudad…

--Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil… pero supongo que tienes razón, no gano nada con ponerme pesimista—comentó Sakura, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a ella, uno en la frente a su hermano, y un enorme abrazo a su sobrino –Los veré más tarde.

--Adiós, monstruo—habló finalmente el joven, mientras Sakura cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

Tonto Touya.

Luego de ver a su mejor amiga y a su familia, Sakura volvió a su consultorio, a hacerse cargo de los pacientes que fueran llegando, y así pasó varias horas, hasta que Yukito rompió el silencio que había mantenido todo el tiempo.

--Sakura, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿Hay algo que pueda comer?—preguntó con timidez.

Ella se echó a reír; no comer estaba bien para ella, pero nunca para Yukito, pues, en circunstancias normales, tenía cinco o seis comidas al día, todas en cantidades alarmantes para cualquier otro ser humano.

--Iré a conseguir algo—respondió mientras salía, él le agradeció con la mirada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de pasar prácticamente todo el día en los alrededores del centro de atención a damnificados y ayudar a algunas personas a trasladarse a una clínica cercana cuyas instalaciones aún permanecían en relativo buen estado, decidió volver al Hospital con lo que había conseguido, pues bien sabía que todos tendrían hambre.

Al entrar, inmediatamente vio a Sakura dispuesta a salir, ella aún no lo había visto cuando la interceptó.

--¡Eriol!—exclamó sorprendida –Me asustaste.

--¿A dónde vas?—preguntó él con una sonrisa.

--A conseguir algo de comida, Yukito se muere de hambre.

--Lo supuse—comentó él con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una de las bolsas de papel y se la entregaba –Algo para los dos… no será un festín de los que acostumbra Yukito, pero es todo lo que pude conseguir.

--¡Muchas gracias!—le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza –Iré a entregársela.

Dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo en dirección a su consultorio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--¿Cuándo vuelves?—preguntó Mei Ling, mirando a su primo hacer la maleta.

--Unos diez días, quince por mucho.

--Pero... ¿Sólo tienes que ir a Kyoto no?

--Y a Yokohama, pero no tardaré mucho allá.

--¿Porqué tardarás tanto?

--No preguntes—respondió él; la verdad es que el asunto de revisar el concesionario no le tomaría mucho tiempo, pero no pensaba estar cerca de Sakura mientras pudiera evitarlo, y viajar era un buen comienzo.

--Bien… y ¿cómo se supone que vas a viajar?—inquirió –No sé si lo has notado, pero son las 7 de la noche y tu auto no sirve para nada.

--Si, lo sé; pero hoy averigüé y me llevarán por unos cuantos yenes—respondió él –No todo el mundo se va a quedar acostado en su cama, en una ciudad destruida el resto de su vida—añadió con sarcasmo.

--Cielos, gracias; y yo que pensé que me tenías algo de consideración…

--Intentaré comunicarme con mi madre y Mao.

Ella pareció tranquilizarse.

--Dile a Mao…

--Que lo amas y que te mueres de ganas por estar con él, se lo diré—interrumpió él aburrido, no comprendía tanta cursilería y estupidez; pero por un momento la imagen de Sakura pasó por su mente y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Pero ella tiene novio…

--Bueno, yo ya me voy—respondió cargando su maleta, antes de darle un abrazo a su prima y revolver el cabello de su casi-sobrino, pese a las protestas del último –Pórtate bien, no quiero que para mi regreso el pobre de Chu se haya vuelto loco.

--¿A qué te refieres con…?

--No importa, adiós a los dos.

--Adiós tío/Xiao Lang—respondieron ambos –Que te vaya bien—añadió Mei Ling.

Él asintió y salió de la habitación.

Y entonces Mei Ling dejó escapar un "¡Oh, no!"

Chu, sorprendido la volteó a mirar.

--¿Qué pasó?

--¿Ahora quien me va a conseguir comida y algo para leer?

De que su madre estaba loca, lo estaba… pero así había que quererla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba dando vueltas por los pasillos de nuevo, tras haber llevado la comida a Nakuru, Touya y Nissho; la verdad es que él no era de las personas que disfrutara estar metido en cualquier lugar, mientras podía hacer cosas más productivas…

O siquiera menos aburridoras.

En ese momento recordó algo muy interesante, y caminando a paso rápido se dirigió a ésa puerta que tanto recordaba; quizás después de todo, las cosas no podían ser tan malas…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarde en sí había sido tranquila, todo el tiempo estuvo hablando con el señor Ito, le contó desde su infancia, su afición por la videocámara y ser diseñadora exclusiva de Sakura, las tardes de coro en la escuela, los interesantes libros que siempre estaba leyendo (Sakura la llamaba constantemente Ratón de biblioteca) hasta los detalles de su empresa, y la vida agitada y algo vacía que llevaba poco antes del terremoto.

También se enteró de algunas otras cosas de la vida del señor Ito, como aventuras de su juventud, la forma en que conoció a Kasumi (su antigua esposa) y la vida que tenían junto a sus dos hijos, antes de que la tragedia los acechara.

La verdad es que sólo llevaba un día de conocer a aquel hombre, y ya sentía como si fuera ése padre al cual ella nunca conoció, pues sentía tal aprecio por él que incluso cierta parte de ella temía que los deseos de él se cumplieran.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Él la llamó con voz pausada y algo débil, ella tuvo un horrible presentimiento y se levantó con rapidez, tanto, que una de sus heridas se abrió y empezó a sangrar copiosamente, pero no le importó.

Como pudo, se las arregló para caminar con el menor dolor y la mayor rapidez posible, y llegó donde él estaba.

Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor, el rostro contraído por el dolor, la respiración alterada y los puños apretados en torno a la delgada manta que lo cubría; la miró con una mezcla de ternura, tranquilidad y agradecimiento, y ella lo sintió.

Porque estaba por ocurrir, aunque fuese lo último que ella quería en ese momento.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio pesado e hiriente, hasta que él empezó a hablar.

--Antes de ayer, estaba convencido de que mi destino era morir mucho tiempo atrás, y que Dios sencillamente lo estaba retrasando, castigándome por mis actos y las cosas que nunca dije con la más dolorosa tortura: el seguir vivo mientras ellos ni estaban conmigo…

Tomoyo empezó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

--Pero ahora—continuó el hombre –Estoy convencido de que la única razón por la cual seguí vivo no tenía nada que ver con la tortura ni mucho menos; el motivo por el cual seguí viviendo fuiste tú, la única persona capaz de sacarme del caparazón de frialdad que me propuse construir y mantener hasta mi muerte, la única capaz de demostrarme que a pesar de los errores que cometí, lo que me estaba sucediendo no era castigo; la viva imagen de mi hija Nako; una mujer que vale mucho.

Las lágrimas silenciosas de Tomoyo se convirtieron en un grito ahogado al ver cómo el hombre frente a ella cerraba los ojos impulsado por el dolor, y sin pensarlo, salió en busca de un doctor o enfermera, maldiciendo la herida que aún sangraba.

Afortunadamente al salir encontró al doctor Mitarai, y con un rápido gesto, él llamó a una enfermera y ambos empezaron a atender al hombre que estaba agonizando.

--Señorita, le voy a pedir que se retire, por favor—recomendó el doctor al ver cómo ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

--No—murmuró el señor Ito con un hilo de voz –No quiero que vaya… quiero pedir mi último deseo.

El doctor y la enfermera se miraron sorprendidos, y luego el hombre asintió.

--Tomoyo… por favor, canta para mí.

La joven del largo cabello lo miró entristecida, pero al comprender que era lo único que podía hacer, asintió.

**Yoru no sora ni matataku**

**Tooi kin no hoshi**

**Yuube yume de miageta**

**Kotori to onaji iro**

La hermosa y suave voz de Tomoyo, al principio quebrada por las lágrimas, fue afinándose conforme cantaba, porque ella sabía que era su único y último regalo para él.

**Nemurenu yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Wataru kaze to issho ni   
Omoi wo nosete tobu yo**

Y a pesar de todo el dolor y la tristeza, estaba tranquila, porque sabía que él también lo estaba, y que finalmente su sufrimiento terminaría y podría reencontrarse con sus seres amados.

**Yoru no sora ni kagayaku  
Tooi gin no tsuki  
Yuube yume de saite 'ta  
Nobara to onaji iro**

Agotado, el hombre iba cerrando los ojos pese a los intentos de quienes lo atendían por mantenerlo estable, cada segundo era más difícil lograrlo.

**Yasashii yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Asu wa kimi to utaou   
Yume no tsubasa ni notte**

Y finalmente, cuando Tomoyo terminó de pronunciar la última palabra de esa estrofa, a las 7:10 de la noche del jueves 12 de enero del año 2005, el corazón del Señor Ito dejó de latir, pese a los esfuerzos infructuosos del médico y la enfermera, y en medio de los sollozos de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Continuará…

Tengo la sensación de que cada día que pasa, o bien me pongo más cursi, o bien más trágica, pero debo admitir que la muerte del señor Ito era algo que tenía planeado desde que comencé a escribir este fic, y era algo que no pensaba cambiar, creo que así están bien las cosas, después de todo, él quería que eso sucediera.

Ahora, tengo que decir que hasta hace poco tenía miles de ideas para este fic, pero la verdad es que pensándolo bien, si pongo todas esas cosas, acabo por narrar las historias de romance de los hijos de Shaoran y Sakura xD. También pensaba narrar detalladamente lo referente a la pareja Tomoyo x Eriol, pero tampoco lo haré tan profundamente, después de todo no es la pareja principal; lo digo para que cada cual se atenga a lo que viene de aquí en adelante (?).

Así que en conclusión, creo que este fic no va a resultar muy largo, es posible que el final esté relativamente cerca, como dije, no pienso relatar muchas cosas en las cuales no tengo interés y que resultan aburridoras, más que nada porque he cumplido muchas de las cosas que imaginé antes de empezar a escribir, y mi primer propósito era referir algunos casos presentados en una tragedia natural, cosa que ya he hecho.

Ah! Se me olvidaba decir que la canción se llama Yoru no Uta, aparece en el capítulo 23 del anime y es interpretada por Junko Iwao.

Por otro lado, quería aprovechar para recomendarles un anime que vi recientemente, y dándoles mi opinión personal, me encantó; no solo por que es muy gracioso (y también le sale lo romántico) sino porque es corto y fresco, diferente (eso suena extraño viniendo de mi xD), el nombre es Ouran Koko (o High School) Host Club, y lo pueden encontrar en youtube con subtítulos al español; es un anime realmente bueno (incluso ya llevo 4 fics de el mismo, y contando).

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que estas notas amenazan con romper mi récord personal (estoy poniendo lo que parece ser otro capítulo del fic xD) y me pregunto si alguien todavía está leyendo xD de modo que paso a agradecer los reviews:

gabyhyatt

telia

Katsumi00

Niicole

Diana Prenze

Gracias por su apoyo, me gustaría conocer la opinión de quienes aún no la han dado, es fácil, sólo es oprimir ese simpático botón moradito que dice Go xD.

Sin más que decir… ¡Ahí se ven! xD


	11. Tratando de olvidar

_EDIT: ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTABA LISTO PARA SER PUBLICADO EL PASADO DOMINGO 13 DE JULIO DEL AÑO EN CURSO (mira tú, que formal), PERO DEBIDO A UNA FALLA EN EL SERVIDOR, ME FUE IMPOSIBLE SUBIRLO ANTES; AÚN ASÍ, CONSERVA LAS NOTAS DE AUTOR ASÍ COMO EL RESTO DEL CONTENIDO, INTACTOS._

_Hola de nuevo, llego aquí con el onceavo capítulo de esta pequeña historia, espero les guste._

_Bueno, ya sabemos que las dueñas de los personajes de CCS son las CLAMP, y su uso acá es sin ánimo de lucro._

**El verdadero amor.**

**Capítulo 11: Tratando de olvidar.**

**By: Flor del cerezo.**

Eriol abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar el llanto desesperado de la joven detrás de la puerta; pocos minutos antes había visto a una chica realmente preciosa, con una larguísima y ondulada cabellera color negro azulado, y un rostro pálido pero igualmente hermoso, dueña de unos movimientos elegantes y delicados, pese a las heridas que tenía, y a que una de ellas sangraba copiosamente.

Había oído también cómo ella suplicaba la ayuda del médico con palabras atropelladas, y luego había entrado de nuevo a la habitación, en compañía del doctor y la enfermera, mientras él se quedaba anonadado mirándolos.

Y luego, había escuchado una hermosa canción interpretada con tanto sentimiento que lo había conmovido.

¡A él, a Eriol Hiraguizawa!

Pero ahora, lo único que podía escuchar era el desgarrador llanto de la misma muchacha, mientras el médico y la enfermera salían con una expresión trágica y triste.

Permaneció estático durante algunos minutos, sin saber si entrar o no, ya que lógicamente no conocía a la joven, pero aún así, su llanto lo consternaba.

Después de poco tiempo, abrió la puerta con suavidad y entró lentamente, encontrándose con la sombra de la joven a través de la cortina; avanzó algunos pasos más y se encontró con la figura de ella, que estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de la cama, con la cara oculta entre las manos.

--Disculpe… señorita.

Sólo entonces ella se percató de su presencia, lo volteó a mirar con el rostro completamente rojo, y le preguntó con desconfianza y la voz quebrada:

--¿Quién es usted?

Él enmudeció, asombrado por los enormes ojos azules violáceos de ella... era un color distinto, hermoso, como el de una amatista.

--Bueno… mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa—respondió haciendo una reverencia.

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente asombrada ante la cortesía con la cual el extraño se expresaba, pero luego, una alarma se encendió en su mente.

Eriol Hiraguizawa… Eriol.

_**Flash back**_

_--Eriol es genial, te va a encantar cuando lo conozcas—dijo la joven de cabello castaño, de diecinueve años --¡Es un sueño!_

_La aludida sólo la miraba sonriendo._

_--Es guapo, amable, tierno, cariñoso, cortés, galante, culto, elegante, masculino… ¡y soltero!_

_--Cielos, Sakura—respondió la otra llevándose el dorso de la mano a la frente dramáticamente –Como sigas así voy a pensar que estás enamorada de él y pronto dejará de estar soltero._

_La chica de cabello castaño rió suavemente._

_--No digas tonterías, Tommy… Eriol es el chico perfecto, pero no es mi tipo; es demasiado cortés para mí—explicó –Sin embargo, contigo haría una pareja perfecta._

_--Si tu lo dices, amiga… --contestó la joven de cabello negro azabache no muy convencida, pero sonriendo para alentar a su prima y mejor amiga._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

"Con que Hiraguizawa… finalmente te puedo conocer".

--De cualquier modo, señor…--hizo una pausa fingiendo que no recordaba el apellido antes de continuar –Hiraguizawa, pienso que ya puede retirarse, aunque agradezco su preocupación.

--¿No me dirás ni siquiera tu nombre?—preguntó él levantando una ceja.

Ella se sonrojó levemente.

--Shibahime Natsuko.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una apresurada Sakura.

--¡Tomoyo-chan! Vine en cuanto me enteré de que…

El inglés miró a la joven de cabello azabache levantando una ceja, y ella no podía estar más avergonzada.

--Esto…

--¡Eriol!—exclamó Sakura, ajena a los pensamientos de ambos –Disculpa… ¿se conocen?

--No precisamente, yo sólo vine a ver quién estaba en esta habitación, y me encontré con la señorita _Tomoyo._

Sakura pareció creerle.

--¡Es genial!—exclamó emocionada –He pasado la mitad de mi vida hablándole al uno del otro, pero siempre estaban de viaje, y nunca se habían podido conocer hasta ahora.

--Ciertamente, mi querida Sakura, es _genial._

Tomoyo se sentía ligeramente incómoda ante la forma en que el joven hacía énfasis en ciertas palabras, y empezó a jugar con las manos.

Y entonces, Sakura siguió su mirada… y se encontró con la sangre que brotaba de la herida abierta de Tomoyo.

--¡Por Dios!—exclamó alarmada --¿Qué te pasó?

--Bueno… es que yo…--trató de explicar, pero de repente se quedó callada, al dejar de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, y en lugar de eso, pudo sentir perfectamente unos brazos de hombre levantándola con delicadeza --¿Eh?

Eriol no respondió ante la pequeña queja de ella, y la recostó sobre la cama con el cuidado con el que se trata a una finísima porcelana.

La doctora se acercó a la cama, y miró al inglés por algunos segundos, queriendo darle a entender algo... pero él parecía no captar la idea.

--¿Sí?

--Tengo que examinarla.

--Por supuesto.

--Y debo revisar su herida.

--Naturalmente.

--La herida que tiene _en el costado._

--Así es.

--¡Y para eso tengo que levantarle la bata, A SOLAS!

Y por primera vez en muchos años, Eriol se sonrojó furiosamente.

--Disculpen, yo… esperaré afuera—murmuró mientras salía.

Sakura asintió satisfecha.

--

No había parado de moverse de un lado para el otro en el suelo… había intentado dormir al menos durante cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero no lo conseguía; sencillamente estaba algo nervioso.

Había llegado el momento.

Sabía que tarde o temprano algo así ocurriría, después de todo, ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos, no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Pero dolía.

Resignado a no dormir, recogió sus anteojos y se los colocó antes de incorporarse con algo de esfuerzo y apoyarse en la pared.

No iba a ser fácil dejarla, pero así tenía que ser.

--

Su pie había comenzado a mejorar, y el dolor no era tan intenso como antes, de manera que había podido, con el permiso del médico, salir a merodear por ahí con Nissho, el cual estaba totalmente aburrido después de casi cuatro días en el Hospital.

Aunque por cierta parte habría preferido no hacerlo: era el típico ambiente de un hospital, la enfermedad, los gritos y los heridos estaban por todo lado, parte del lugar estaba derrumbado y otra parte estaba cubierta por personas, y en algunos casos, cadáveres.

--Mami, ¿qué hace ese niño allí?

Nakuru observó el punto que señalaba su hijo y descubrió con horror el cuerpo de un niño de unos cuatro años de edad, inerte sobre el suelo; seguramente estaba muerto.

--No lo sé, cariño—respondió tratando de sonar calmada –Tendremos que hablar con algún enfermero, los niños pequeños no pueden dormir en el suelo, es peligroso.

El niño asintió, le había creído.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. En efecto, ése no era el ambiente para un pequeño de seis años.

--

Algunas horas después de haber estado con su amiga, Sakura se encontraba a las afueras del hospital, realizando un control al último paciente de su jornada y descubriendo con temor que su herida había aumentado de gravedad; tenía ambas piernas rotas, y un trozo de metal le había perforado el muslo izquierdo. Algunos días atrás, ella le había extraído con mucho cuidado el metal y había realizado la desinfección pertinente, además de enyesar ambas piernas; pero ahora la pierna izquierda tomaba una coloración extraña, de un tono azul oscuro, y eso no era indicio de nada bueno.

--De acuerdo, Hanatarou, haremos lo siguiente: mañana a primera hora quiero que vayas a mi consultorio, te tomaré un examen de sangre y, como el laboratorio del Hospital quedó completamente destruido, lo enviaré al laboratorio de la clínica Kurosaki.

--¿Examen de sangre?—repitió el aludido, ciertamente asustado --¿Qué cree que pueda tener, doctora?

Sakura suspiró pesadamente.

--Gangrena—respondió –Pero no hay mal olor ni fiebre, de manera que necesito los resultados del examen en la mayor brevedad posible.

--¿Qué pasaría si de verdad tengo gangrena?—preguntó aterrorizado --¿Cuál es la cura?

Sakura tembló levemente, rogándole con la mirada que no preguntara más.

--Buenas noches, Hanatarou; nos vemos mañana a primera hora—sentenció, antes de salir caminando a gran velocidad hacia los corredores del hospital.

--

Después de que Sakura había salido de la habitación afirmando que ya Tomoyo se encontraba bien y sólo necesitaba reposo, Eriol había entrado a revisar por sí mismo el estado de la joven.

--Luces muy pálida—observó después de algunos minutos de silencio.

-- _Soy_ pálida.

--¿Has comido bien últimamente?

--Algo—respondió ella –De cualquier modo, incluso antes del terremoto comía muy poco por razones de trabajo.

--¿La Boutique Daidouji, verdad?—preguntó Eriol interesado.

--En efecto… el sueño de toda mi vida, hasta que lo pude hacer realidad; sin embargo, algunas veces con las ocupaciones laborales es difícil sacar tiempo para comer como se debería.

El joven sonrió, era imposible ignorar el entusiasmo con el cual Tomoyo hablaba de su boutique.

--No puedes excusarte con esos argumentos—objetó –Tu sabes, se supone que 'el cuerpo debe recibir suficiente energía de los alimentos para así cumplir a cabalidad sus funciones y llevarte a donde se te dé la gana de ir'—añadió cambiando el tono de voz.

--Hablas igual que Sakura—comentó Tomoyo, dejando escapar una leve risita.

--¿A ti también te lo dice?

--¿Cómo que "a ti también"?

Eriol sonrió.

--Bueno, el hecho de que yo te diga que debes comer bien no quiere decir que tenga el hábito de hacerlo—respondió alegre–De hecho, Sakura siempre está reprendiéndome por lo mismo…

--Incluso en los viajes, siempre hay un teléfono—interrumpió la joven sonriendo.

--Exactamente—contestó él –De cualquier manera, debes comer.

--No tengo hambre—mintió Tomoyo, pero en ese momento su estómago lanzó un sonido de protesta, haciéndola sonrojar, y provocando la risa de Eriol.

--Tal parece que yo no resulto una persona confiable para ti, porque desde que nos conocimos sólo me has mentido—comentó el joven, aunque su tono de voz no dejaba asomar el reproche, sino la broma.

--No… no es eso—respondió apresuradamente ella –Es sólo que... tal vez no tenga permitido comer.

--Tonterías—dijo Eriol quitándole importancia al asunto –No morirás por comer, pero si sigues sin alimentarte, es posible que suceda.

Ella sonrió.

--Iré por algo de comer… creo que hoy llegaban algunos camiones con provisiones—anunció mientras se ponía de pie –Nos vemos más tarde, señorita _Shibahime_—añadió en tono jocoso mientras salía de la habitación.

--

Se dirigía a su habitación, aunque prácticamente se arrastraba sobre el suelo del hospital; estaba exhausta, exhausta y deprimida.

Después de todo, vivía en una ciudad mitad fantasma, completamente destruida, miles de personas muertas, y muchos de los que habían sobrevivido no tenían ganas de seguir sin sus seres queridos, de manera que su proceso de recuperación era aún más lento.

Y otros, que deseaban a toda costa sobrevivir para ver la reconstrucción y el renacimiento de Tokyo, estaban condenados a padecer enfermedades que podrían traerles desgracias, o en el peor de los casos, la muerte misma, tal y como le sucedía a Hanatarou.

No quería permitir la muerte de más personas, cuando las herramientas para ayudar a la mayoría de ellas estaba a su alcance… no quería que nadie renunciara, que nadie se fuera.

Pero era difícil.

No había momento en que no pensara en su padre, y en que no había tenido tiempo para ir a averiguar sobre su cuerpo, al cual obviamente no habrían dejado sobre la cama del hospital cuando en el piso miles de personas esperaban atención.

No había momento en que no pensara en su hermano, que había querido gravemente herido, y, aunque empezaba a recuperarse, ella no lo visitaba tanto como quisiera.

De repente, la tierra empezó a temblar suavemente, ella no lo advirtió por sí misma, sino por los gritos de quienes estaban cerca, y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, sin inmutarse.

Pensaba en cómo se habría sentido su padre al enterarse de la muerte de Nadeshiko, la mujer a la que amaba y de quien nunca conoció la verdad, se le encogía el corazón al imaginarse al siempre alegre Fujitaka escuchando que su esposa había muerto.

Las lágrimas de dolor, ira, impotencia y frustración, reprimidas hasta el momento, empezaron a rodar suavemente por sus mejillas.

Porque aunque llorara hasta desmayarse, como ya había hecho, nunca sería suficiente para desahogarse y llenar el enorme vacío que sentía.

Y es que además de todo, al llegar a su habitación se encontraría con su novio, sonriendo e inocente de sus verdaderos sentimientos, ignorando que ella empezaba a pensar en alguien más, creyendo que todo era como antes.

Pero nunca volvería a ser lo mismo, porque Shaoran había llegado a su vida, y se había ido tan pronto como había aparecido… dejando una profunda huella en su corazón.

Poco a poco la tierra dejó de temblar, la gente recobró la calma y Sakura se puso de pie con algo de dificultad; las lágrimas aún recorrían su rostro, pero se sentía un poco más tranquila... o más bien, ya no sentía nada, ninguna emoción.

Caminó como una autómata hacia su habitación, pero poco antes de llegar, recordó que allí estaría Yukito, revisó su reloj y vio que eran las diez de la noche, entonces rogó porque ya estuviera dormido y así no tuviera que darle ninguna explicación.

En efecto, al entrar descubrió a su novio sobre la ropa, al parecer completamente dormido; sin hacer el menor ruido, se acostó a su lado y quedó dormida al instante.

Entonces Yukito se movió suavemente, y observó a la joven dormir con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

--

Viajaba en un viejo camión que andaba lentamente bajo el sol que apenas empezaba a salir e iluminaba el camino hacia Yokohama; el vehículo estaba abarrotado, mucha gente iba en busca de sus familiares, de modo que todos iban de pie, y sólo algunos como él, privilegiados por la ubicación, podían observar hacia afuera, pues la parte posterior estaba descubierta para permitir el acceso de oxígeno; pero a él no le interesaba nada de eso.

Sólo quería revisar las sucursales de su compañía, olvidarla a _ella, _verificar el estado de sus empleados, olvidarla a _ella _y largarse de ese país para siempre.

Y olvidarla_._

Como todas las mujeres, era hermosa y a primera vista parecía perfecta, pero seguramente escondía un oscuro secreto, un profundo interés por su dinero o sencillamente no poseía ningún sentimiento de amor hacia él.

O tenía un novio…

La chica parecía diferente, pero no tenía sentido alguno luchar por ella. Sí, el nunca se había rendido ante nada, pero no estaba dispuesto a rogar por el amor de una mujer que tenía pareja.

¡Shaoran Li no podía rebajarse de ese modo!

Tratando de dejar de lado sus pensamientos –que no le iban a ayudar en nada a olvidarla-, volteó la cabeza para mirar hacia afuera, y lo que vio era deprimente.

Al igual que en Tokyo, cientos de personas se encontraban en el piso, con graves heridas de distinta naturaleza, algunos niños caminaban por ahí tristemente, y otros… eran atendidos por una doctora.

Inmediatamente volteó a mirar al lado opuesto, ¡Maldita fuera! Ni siquiera podía evitar verla en cada persona desconocida.

**Continuará…**

_Konnichiwa! Sí, algo corto el cap pero eso es lo que salió. Podemos ver a Shao decidido a olvidarse de Sak, y ésta última se sumió en una pequeña crisis existencial. Pero hablemos de cosas más alegres, como por ejemplo, de Natsuko Shibahime y Eriol jajaja XD, nah, hablando en serio, ya quería poner alguna escena donde salieran este par._

_Desde hoy encontrarán cada semana en mi perfil (sección fics) una actualización donde revelo qué tan avanzado va el próximo capítulo. Por cierto, si a alguien de por acá le interesa, publiqué un nuevo fic xD._

_Vamos a la sección de agradecimientos, son para todos los que a estas alturas siguen leyendo la historia, y en especial a quienes dejan su huellita, en el capítulo pasado son: Diana Prenze--__LadySc -Maaya-__--lunaleen--Diego Fonck--rocio._

_Espero sus comentarios para el cap, y ahora es el momento, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shaoran Li! (ya saben, el chico nació un 13 de julio!)_

_See ya._


End file.
